Queen of the Wolves
by Wolf Angel1982
Summary: When Scarlet Wilson arrives to live with her Uncle Charlie and Cousin Bella in Forks things quickly begin to change. Can she handle finding out who she is and what destiny and fate hold for her. Which includes TWO Mates. Jasper/oc/Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Australia August 1, 1992 under a blood moon a cry was heard by all the creatures of the night around the world. Most of them had no clue what they had heard let alone what it meant, but one species knew. The Children of Moon, and all other wolves from Shifters to the common Timber wolf . They all knew what that cry was the new Queen of Werewolves and Wolves had just been brought into the world, and with her a great destiny.

….

Chapter 1

20 years later

When will they make trains that can pass over the ocean I've been on this plane for 13 hours. If we don't land soon I'm goanna go insane I hate to fly, I'm so damn scared the thing's goanna fall out of the sky. Ok now for intros my name is Scarlet Cheyenne Wilson I'm 20 years old my 21st birthday is in a few weeks and I'm on my way to Forks Washington. Why you ask well that's the thing I'm not sure. All I was told was I had a destiny to for fill and it would start there. I was raised in the Australian outback by my mother and grandmother my dad died about a month after I was born. Anyway my grandmother's a outback mystic, a guru is what you'd call her.

She would tell me stories of a great werewolf queen that use to rule the supernatural world. One day the queen went missing never to be seen or heard from again. She'd always finish with till I was born. I'd always ask "Grandma how can I be her when I'm not even a wolf ,I'm human" she of course would never reply and that shit pissed me off big time. Then I'd ask if she's queen of wolves how in the hell did she rule all the supernatural. My grandmother always replied that she had untold unlimited power. That was it nothing more what the hell was I suppose to get from that I hate cryptic bullshit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your safety belts and prepare for landing."

"YES!" Finally, I thought we would never land some queen aren't I. Can't even fly without having a break down damn it. I'm suppose to be meetin' my Uncle here, I hope he didn't forget that man as the memory of a rock, at least that's what mom says. After landin' and retrievin' my luggage I search for the man in the picture I'm holdin', mom gave me this picture because, I have no freakin' clue what he looks like, I mean I've only met him once when I was 5 give me a break. I approach a man that looks rather similar to the picture older but similar.

"Uncle Charlie?"

When the man turns around he looks extremely tired. After a few seconds he blinks.

"Scarlet?"

I smile at him "Yep that's me it's good to meet you again Uncle Charlie."

"Yeah kid same here you ready to go?"

"Yeah think maybe we could grab something to eat on the way ,I haven't eaten since I left Sydney."

"Sure".

Charlie leads me to his car which is a police cruiser. I raise a eyebrow and look at him.

"Chief of Police in Forks."

"Oh."

We drive in silence, till Taco Bell we talk long enough for him to ask what I want and for me to say thank you.

"Shut up Uncle C you talk too much". He looks at me like I've grown a second head.

"Excuse me!?"

"Chill out it's just a joke, you know you've been so quite."

"Oh." was all he said.

"Umm Charlie are you ok?"

"Yeah kid I'm fine."

He goes back to looking at the road. I stare at him for a sec then decide to keep pokin', I don't give up if I want to know somethin' sometimes I get what I want, sometimes I don't but hey I ain't no quitter.

"No you're not, now tell me what's up."

When he opens his mouth to speak I think maybe he's goanna shut me down, but to my surprise he doesn't.

"It's my daughter Bella she came back from her honeymoon sick and I haven't heard anything about her in days".

"I'm sorry to hear that, have you been to where she is?" I think for a sec, "Where exactly is she?"

"She's at the home of her husbands parents, his dad's a doctor."

"Oh ok and you don't find it strange that she's not in a Hospital?"

"I was told it would be safer to look after her at their house."

"Well ok lets go."

"Go where?"

"Well duh Uncle C your in-laws of course."

"We can't, I was told it wasn't safe."

"Your point?, Look she's your daughter they can't keep you from her, you're the chief of police act like it."

An hour and a half later, we pull up in front of the damnedest house I've ever seen. It's big, white and glass.

"Damn these folks must be loaded." I whisper.

I hear someone clear their throat, when I move my eyes away from the house, three men are standin' on the porch lookin' back at us. The one on the right has black hair, golden eyes and is huge, I think he might be part bear. The one in the middle is kind of lanky, with bronze brown hair and golden eyes. Then I lock eyes with the one on the left. I feel a current of what feels like lightin' go thru me. My breath leaves my body, somethin' just sucks it right out. I stand there starin' at the Adonis before me. He's about 6'4 with neck length blond hair, muscles that go on for days and golden eyes I could get lost in. I was brought out of my trance when I hear Charlie yelling like a mad man at the one in the middle "_U__mm must be the husband." _

"WHAT?!, SHE'S MY DAUGHTER EDWARD!"

"I'm sorry Charlie that won't be possible." Charlie starts to turn red, I decide to defuse the situation before he blows.

"Hey Edward isn't it?" He nods "Why can't he see Bella?"

"She's very sick, he could get sick also, it's contagious."

"Then why aren't you sick?"

"We've had our vaccination to the illness."

"Well he can to can't he?"

Mr. gorgeous pipes in "You ask an awful lot of questions darlin' what's your name?

_"Shit my name what is_ it!"

"Um..it...it's umm damn it what is it, oh Scarlet my name is Scarlet!" I feel like a loon.

"Well darlin' names Jasper Hale nice to meet ya."

Then he smiles at me, I think I turned to goo right then. He licks his lips before he speaks again. "_I wish he'd run that tongue across me."_ I thought

"To answer your question Miss Scarlet" I jump in

"Call me Scar all my friends do." I stare at him blushin' like an idiot. He smiles

"Well Scar as I was sayin' he can't have the shot, because you can't get it here in Forks."

"Well Jasper where can he get it?"

Edward speaks up. "Look our dad can get the vaccination shot, but it'll take at least till Friday to get here, come back then and we should have it ready."

"No your lyin' plus I don't trust you."

"Uncle Charlie can you give us a few minutes." He nods, and slowly heads for the car. Lookin' back at the three of them I narrow my eyes at them, I want to get my point across.

"I know what you are."

"Oh really and what's that?" the big one asks.

"Vampires". Jasper and Edward glare at me like I'm crazy, the other speaks up.

'How?"

I smirk at him and just say "I guess my grandmother isn't crazy after all."

I leave them standin' on the porch gawkin' at me. As we pull out of the drive way I look at Charlie. "That went well."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jasper Pov

"Oh shit!" I look up from the paper that I'm reading to see Emmet glancin' out the window.

"What is it Emmet?"

"Oh nothing much just Charlie."

"Oh ok."

"_Wait, What?" _"What?!"

"Just like I said man Charlie is coming up the driveway."

"SHIT!, Edward get your ass down here"

"What's up Jazz?"

"The father of your soon to be vampire wife is comin' up the drive."

"Damn it!"

Edward makes his way over to the window and looks out. "_Uh, guess he didn't believe me." _

"I did believe you Jasper, I'm just trying to figure out what the hell to say"

I just nod and go back to reading. _"This shit ain't my problem let golden boy figure it out." _

"I heard that Jasper." I can't help but laugh.

"Hey Jazz, come here a sec will ya." I make my way to the window.

"What's wrong now Em?"

"I want to know who that is?" Em points out the window, my gaze follows. I can't believe what I'm seein',a goddess is standin' in our front yard.

"I don't know Em, but I do know she's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

Emmet just looks at me and grins. "Except for Rosie I agree with you man."

I don't like the way Em's lookin' at her, so a small warnin' growl escapes from me, before I realize what happen. Emmet puts up his hands and backs up a few inches.

"Whoa Jazz what the hell?"

"Sorry Em not sure where that came from, come on lets go get this over with."

I follow Edward and Emmet out onto the porch. I can feel that Charlie is beyond pissed, but the girl is harder to read. I can tell she's curious, from the look on her face.

"_Damn it I wish my goddess would look at me, wait a minute my goddess were in the hell did that come from?"_

I hear Em clear his throat which gets her attention. I watch as she looks to each one of us. When she gets to me our eyes meet and I freeze. I feel lightin' or what I think is lightin' shoot right thru me and the air I don't need leaves my body. At that moment she becomes my whole world.

"_What the fuck just happened?"_ I can't look away those eyes are mesmerizing. I mean I've seen green eyes before, but nothing like these. They're as bright as emeralds reflectin' in the sun, with flecks of pure gold.

"_How_ _can the flecks be pure gold that can't be possible." _I'm brought out of the trance she has over me, when I hear Charlie yelling.

"WHAT!? SHE'S MY DAUGHTER EDWARD!"

"I'm sorry Charlie it's just not possible." Edward tells him.

Then I hear a voice of an angel.

"Edward isn't it?" I look at Edward and feel very jealous.

_"Why is she speaking to him, oh yeah dumbass it's because he was who Charlie was talking to." _

"Why can't he see Bella?"

"She's very sick he could get sick also, it's highly contagious.

"Then why aren't you sick?"

"We've had our vaccination for the illness." Edward tells her.

"Well he can to can't he?" I can't keep quite any longer I have to speak to her.

"You ask a awful lot of questions darlin' what's your name?" She stutters for a sec.

"Uh..it...it's umm damn it what is it, oh Scarlet my name is Scarlet."

I can't help but chuckle to myself. _"She's so adorable when she stutters, Damn it no your married get your head back in the game Hale." _

"Well darlin' names Jasper Hale nice to meet you."

I give her my lady killer smile then slowly lick my lips. I see her eyes flash gold for a brief second and I can see the shudder that sweeps it's way thru her. She's mine. _"Shut up she doesn't belong to you, what would your wife think if she heard your thoughts." _

"To answer your question Miss Scarlet"

"Call me Scar all my friends do."

She says blushin'. I can smell her blood but thankfully I don't want to consume her, not that way anyhow. I smile down at her.

"Well Scar as I was sayin' he can't have the shot, cause you can't get it here in Forks."

"Well Jasper where can he get it?"

_"Oh god please let her say my name again hearing her say my name went straight to my dick." _Before I can answer her Edward speaks up.

"Look our dad can get the vaccination shot,but it'll take at least till Friday to get here, come back then and we should have it ready." She looks him dead in the eyes and says.

"No you're lyin' plus I don't trust you."

I just stare at her, I can't understand why she would say something like that, she just met us what did we do to not earn her trust.

"Uncle Charlie can you give us a few minutes."

Uncle really, since when. Charlie sighs turns, and make his way to the car. Scar turns to us and just glares. I never would've guessed what she'd say next.

"I know what you are." My heart falls, Edward about chokes and Emmet asks. "Oh really and what's that?" She takes a deep breath looks at me and says.

"Vampires." Edward and I just stare at her, we can't speak, so Emmet does.

"How?" Scarlet smirks at him and says.

"I guess my grandmother isn't crazy after all."

With that said she walks away leaving three very speechless and shell shocked vampires on the porch. Can we even go into shock before today I would have said no. When we reentered the house the whole family's staring at us. Carlisle is the first to ask.

"Whose her grandmother and how in world does she know of our kind?"

I look at Edward. "Did you get anything from her?"

"No silent as a damn brick wall, I have to get back to Bella she should be wakening up soon."

"That's a good idea son, Carlisle then looks to me, "were you able to read her emotions?"

"Some not much."

Then we holler for Alice, she comes bouncin' into the room. "Alice sweetie have you seen anything?"

"No, but let me check." She spaces out for a minute when she comes back to herself she looks troubled.

"I can't see her in our future, as a matter of fact, I can't see her in anybody's future, it's all blank. She's blocking me somehow."

We all start to think about what this could mean, ok I admit it everyone, but me. All I can think of is how it would fill to be inside her. I know that's crazy I just can't help it. The Major is going nuts inside me he wants out. I wish I knew why. He knows something about her but what. Rosalie opens her mouth with an opinion, it takes me a sec to realize who it is.

"If she's blocking your guys gifts she must be a shield like Bella."

"No Rose I don't think so I think she's more, on top of that I don't think she's full human. I can see they think I'm crazy.

"What do you mean you don't think she's full human?" Esme asks

"It's her eyes I've never seen anythin' like them, do you know of a human with bright Emerald green eyes with flecks of pure gold in them, not to mention there was a moment when she was confronting us her eyes flashed sold gold looked to be 24k." I'm not tellin' the real reason for her eyes flashin' not with my wife sittin' right here.

"I don't believe she noticed, but I did so have you ever heard of or seen anything like that?"

"No Jasper I can't say that I have, you could be right she may not be all human, so it might be a good idea to keep an eye on her." I jump off the couch.

"I'll do it!, I mean who better than me I do have the best fightin' and tactical skills in this house. I'd be able to watch her and not be seen."

"Ok son you get on that and we'll get ready for Bella to wake up." Carlisle says. I head for the door

"Jazz wait!" I turn to see Alice. "Please be careful Jasper I checked your future, when you're with in a mile from Charlie's you disappear, and I don't know what's going to happen, so please be careful" I smile at her

"Don't worry Alice everything will be fine."

I kiss her on the forehead and leave. When I get to Charlie's I can see her in Bella's room well her room now. I hear Charlie before I see him

"Scar I'm going to visit some friends of mine in La Push would you like to go?"

_"Please say no, I'll lose my mind if she gets hurt by those damn dogs."_

"La Push what is a La Push?" She asks. I along with Charlie chuckle just a bit.

"Scar it's a Indian Reservation here in Washington not a what, so do you want to go or not?"

_"_ _Please, please say no!" _

"Sure Uncle C I'll tag along."

_"SHIT! How in the hell I'm I suppose to protect her down there, I mean watch her."_ I watch till I can no longer see the cruiser.

Now the logical thing to do is go home and wait, but my brain and heart tell me to stay.

"_Yes I admit it I have feelings for her how_ _the hell it happen so quick and to someone other than Alice I don't know, but I do."_ So I do the only thing that's right, logical or not I stay rooted in the tree across the road and wait.

Scar's Pov

When Uncle C asked if I wanted to go to La Push first thing that popped in my mind was.

_"What the hell is a La push?"_

When he explained it was a Reservation I felt stupid, but agreed to go. I didn't know what to except after the Vampires, but vamp or not I can't get Jasper out of my head. Damn that man, vamp whatever the hell he is, is absolutely without a doubt the best lookin' thing walkin' this earth. We pull up in front of a small red house a man in a wheel chair comes out to greet us.

"Hey Charlie what's up?"

"Hey Billy not much just needed to get out of Forks for awhile."

"Bella?"

"Yeah the Cullens told me to come back in a few days." Billy finally notices me.

"Who's this, Charlie?"

"Oh sorry, Billy meet my niece Scarlet."

"No way, ReRe's daughter?"

"Yep she's going to be staying with me awhile, her mother insisted."

"Well Scarlet welcome to La Push it's nice to see you again I'm Billy Black."

It seems he's met me before, must've been the last time I saw Uncle C.

"It's nice to meet you again, I'm sorry if I don't remember you, but don't feel bad I didn't remember Charlie either."

"No problem I didn't expect you to it has been 15 years, JAKE! get out here, Jacob is my son he'll show you around while me and your Uncle watch the football game that's on tonight, but I'll warn you he's a bit temperamental."

Great just what I need another hot head to clash with, then I turn and see him.

_"Oh shit, Hello Mr. Temper please yell at me_." Remember I said that Jasper was the best lookin' man on the planet well there's two of'em.

"Yeah dad what do you need?"

"Jake meet Scarlet, Charlies niece." He reaches his hand out for mine to shake.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Jacob."

Just as I'm about to take his hand, I lock eyes with him and the same thing that happened with Jasper happens with him not as strong, but the same none the less.

"Um yeah I know I'm Scarlet, but my friends call me Scar." All he does is smile at me and take my hand.

_"Damn he's burin' up, and he's still walkin'?...Oh damn."_

"Come on I'll introduce you to the pack, uh I mean my pack of friends."

He leads me away from the house. "Where are we going Jacob?"

"First Beach it's here on the Rez."

"Oh cool." When we are out of Uncle C and his dads earring range I speak up.

"Jacob I caught what you said back there you don't have to hide it from me, I already know." He cocks his eyebrow at me.

"Know what?" "

That yer a shifter, my granny has taught me about your kind all my life."

"My kind?"

"Yes your kind, your different than regular werewolves."

"Scar I don't understand how could she know?"

"Well she's an outback mystic or guru to be correct, I'm from Australia she taught me how to tell the difference from human and the supernatural. Like I know that you're a shifter, cause of your temperature, the Children of the Moon don't run that hot. A few seconds after you took my hand I knew, it just had to register." He opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"Look Jake I have to go can you please tell Charlie I'll meet him at the house."

"Wait you can't walk back it'll take you forever to make it home!"

"It's ok if I can go on a walk-about thru the Australian outback I can walk back to Forks, I'll see you later."

"Wait please what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just realized something that's all."

I leave him standin' there callin' my name, the louder he calls my name, the faster I run. I have to get out of here my brain is doing 90 to nothin', if my grandmother had been tellin' the truth about Vampires and Werewolves. Then her other stories are true as well.

_"OH FUCK I'm the queen of werewolves DAMN IT."_


	3. Chapter 3

**The only characters I own are the ones I have made up such as scar and maybe others to come all twilight belongs to SM! Oh and there is no Renesmee in this story (sorry!)and ReRe is short for Mystery thank you now on with the story **

CHAPTER 3

Scar's Pov

No! No! No! this cannot be happenin', I am not a Queen especially the fuckin' Queen of Werewolves and Wolves. Those are just my crazy ass grandmothers tall tells. _"Aren't they?"What am I suppose to do now?"_ I decide to wonder for awhile instead of goin' back to the house. I walk off the main road deep into the surroundin' woods, I wonder till I'm pretty sure I'm completely lost.

"AHHHHHHH! THIS IS JUST FUCKIN' GREAT, FIRST I GET SHIPPED HALF WAY ROUND THE WORLD TO A DAMN SOGGEY TOWN,SECOND I FIND OUT VAMPIRES ARE REAL, THEN SHAPE SHIFTERS, THRID I GET HIT WITH THE FACT MY GRANDMOTHER ISN'T CRAZY,AND I'M THE QUEEN OF THE DAMN WOLVES, NOW TO TOP IT ALL OFF I'M LOOOOOSSSSST!"

I swing my arm with everythin' I have, when my fist makes contact with the large tree next to me what happens next, not only shocks and surprises me, it excites and terrifies me as well. The tree goes flying, I watch as it collides into the other trees and falls to the earth with a loud crash.

I just stand there looking at the tree. _"Oh god it's true everything is true and there's still so much I don't know."_

I have to get home, I need to call my grandmother but how, I don't know where the shittin fuck I am. I head in the direction I think is right. I keep goin' that way never maken' any head way, so I turn around and try another way.

When night begins to wash over me and the rain begins to fall I know I'm screwed. _"Um I wonder if Uncle C is looking for me yet?, Nah probably not I haven't been in his life long enough for him to care, plus he's got Bella to worry about." _I find the biggest tree I can find and hunker down. _"It's going to be a long night."_

My eye lids begin to get heavy then the darkness takes me over. In my sleep I feel as if I'm flying._ "Hold on I'm not flying I'm being carried, but by who?"_ I open my eyes long enough to see gold eyes lookin' at me. _"Great, angels what's next unicorns, I'm going back to sleep."_ So I let the darkness take me again.

Jaspers Pov

I've been sittin' in this fuckin' tree for hours. I finally see Charlie's head lights. _'Bout fuckin' time, what the fuck can ya do in La Push till one in the morin'!"_ He gets out and heads inside.

_"Where the hell is Scar?" _I hear Charlie call for her, but I know she's not there, cause I would've seen her if she came home. _"Shit I knew better than to let her go, but I couldn't have stop her even if I tried. I have to find her she could be hurt." _

I run towards the treaty line _"Maybe I can catch her scent from there, damn this is goanna be harder than I first thought. I don't remember her having a scent back at the house."_

When I make it to the treaty line I turn west hopin' to find somethin' after 20 minutes of runnin' in that direction I catch a whiff of her scent. I come to a halt hopin' to catch the smell again, I breathe in deep. _"Awe there it is Lilies, Jasmine, and Blueberries, damn that scent is to die for. I could breathe that forever and never get tired of it." _

I knew it was her who else could it be. I follow that scent for another two miles, to a big ass tree. _"Her scent is the strongest here but where is she?" _I wonder around the massive tree, I stop dead in my tracks. When I see my goddess lien' in the fetal position soaking wet asleep.

I step lightly toward her despite her being soaked to the bone she looks as if she's sleepin' peacefully, so I don't want to wake her. I gently pick her up and begin my way toward home. Half way there she opens her eyes and looks up at me. I lock eyes with her.

_"Damn it what I'm I going to do I want her so bad it hurts, I want to consume everything about her. I want her to love me, I need her to need me. I want her to look at me and tell me she wants me. Shit I'm losing my mind I shouldn't be feeling this way I love Alice she's my mate. Isn't she?" _

Her eyes slide back close and her breath evens back out and I knew she had fallen back to sleep. I make it home and walk straight in like I don't have a strange girl in my arms, my family freezes.

"What?" I ask.

"Jasper?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I'm curious Jasper why do you have Scarlet with you and why did you think it would be ok to bring her here with a newborn?"

"Shit!" I notice Bella next to Edward. "I'm so sorry Bella I really spaced out."

"It's ok Jasper, I'm ok but who is that?"

"This is your dads niece, this is your cousin from Australia Bella." I tell her. She looks at me for a sec then back to the sleeping' angle in my arms.

"Scarlet?"

"Yes."

"When did she arrive and why is she here?" Edward answers her.

"Love she got here yesterday and as far as why she is here we don't know."

I feel her begin to stir, she starts mumblin'. _"It's a good thing I'm a vampire or I wouldn't be able to her what she's sayin'."_

I listen closely. "_MMMM run please run I can hold them off, no my mates you can't stay you'll die,no! I said run and remember I love you!" _

What the hell is she dreamin' about? She begins to fight and thrash in my arms I gently lay her on the couch. Scar continues to fight and kick in her sleep, when out of nowhere she lets out a blood curdling scream, shoots straight up looks around and screams again.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down darlin' your safe I won't let anythin' happen to ya." She looks at me, blinks a couple times then asks.

"Jasper why the fuck, am I at the home of a bunch of vampires?"

Scar's Pov

After blinking at Jasper I ask. "Jasper why the fuck, am I at the home of a bunch of vampires?"

He answers. "Well darlin' I found you asleep and soaked to the bone under a big tree in the woods."

"Oh" was my brilliant reply. I look around and smile. The really pretty light haired brunette speaks first.

"Hello Scarlet I'm Esme you truly are a very beautiful young woman."

"Thank you ma'am, not as beautiful as you though."

"Oh my dear you're modest to." I just nod at her, agree to disagree.

"Hi I'm Carlisle it's nice to meet you."

"You to sir." He smiles I guess he likes my respect for them even if they're Vampires.

"Hey I'm Emmet the best looking one in the house." I glance at Jasper, then whisper so no one but Jasper can hear me. "That's a lie."

"Remember me?" I look to see Bella sittin' next to Edward.

"Nope sorry I know of you and you're name cause of Uncle C, but that's it, I don't remember you. I thought you were sick with a deadly virus?" she giggles.

"Nah just turning into a Vampire that's all."

"Oh alright, um cool I guess?" It comes out as more of a question than statement. A little pixie lookin' woman smiles at me.

"I'm Alice, Jasper's wife and mate."

_"Shit! Ok don't get jealous Scar how could you except that gorgeous man to be single, of course he has a wife, but the mate part for some reason I don't believe it." _Then Edward smiles.

"We already met." It got quite after that. Then someone broke the silence.

"I'm Rosalie and you need to leave now, before you condemn us to death." The blond Barbie says with a sneer.

"Bitch, I ain't done nothin' to ya, I didn't bring me here."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me I didn't stutter."

"Listen here you little cunt, keep on and I'll rip you to shreds." I hear a low growl, it came from Jasper.

"Rosalie can I tell you something?" She doesn't say anything.

"Rosalie listen closely ok, you can kiss my Lilly white ass."

She roars then leaps for me I close my eyes and wait. When nothin' happens I open my eyes and damn near faint. Rosalie is suspended in mid air growlin' clawin' at her throat. Emmet's growlin' tryin' to get her down.

She begins to thrash and cough like she's chokin', which causes me to blink when I do she falls to the floor. I just stand there I'm not sure what to do.

"I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to, please forgive my rudeness, I'll just be leavin' now!" I say and run out. I don't even look at Bella, but I hear her along with Jasper yellin' for me. Then someone's runnin' after me, It's Jasper.

"SCAR! SCAR! PLEASE WAIT!" I stop he walks up beside me. "Scar please don't worry Rose needed to be brought down a notch or two, but I have to ask, What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." He just looks at me.

"Ok I won't pressure you just please don't run away."

"Alright Jasper I won't run, but I need to go home."

"Ok no problem I'll take you home."

He leads me to a huge ass black Chevy Silverado with chrome stepping bars and LED lights on top. I just stand there gawking at it. I have always wanted a truck like this. He catches me starin'.

"You like?"

"No worries mate I love it!" He laughs and helps me in. On the way to Charlie's we make small talk.

"So you're from Australia?"

"Yep! how'd ya know?" He grins.

"Your accent."

"DUH! Sorry I should have known, stupid uh?"

"No I don't think you're stupid I think you're a goddess." I catch my breath, I don't know what to say.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that you don't know me like that, I just….. I stop him there.

"No! I mean no it's ok, thank you." He gives me a small smile.

"So what in the world are you doin' in Forks?"

"I'm not quite sure I was sent here by my mom and grandma, they said I had some sort of destiny to for fill."

"Like what?"

"I wish I knew, but I believe I got hit with some of it early."

"Really, what was it?"

"I'll let you know."

"Ok I'll be here when you're ready to talk."

He doesn't say anything else. We make it to Charlie's finally, before I get out I lean over and kiss Jasper on the check. He touches were I just kissed him and looks at me with black eyes. _"Funny shouldn't the black eyes be freakin' me out, instead of turnin' me on?" _

"What was that for?"

"For saving me if it wasn't for you, I'd still be in the woods thank you." He leans slowly closer, till I can fill his breath on my neck and ear, he whispers.

"You're welcome." My whole body shakes with pleasure.

"I'll see you later Jasper goodnight." I get out.

"Goodnight"

Before I shut the door I sware I hear him finish with my goddess. I stay were I am, till I no longer see break lights. Then make my way inside, Charlie's waitin'.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry Charlie I wondered off the road and got lost in the woods, it took me awhile to find my way home."

"Ok well don't let it happen again I was worried sick."

"Don't worry Uncle C it won't, well I'm going to bed goodnight."

"Yeah that's a good idea, night sleep well." I make my way to my room grab my cell phone and a change of clothes.

_"Time to call my grandmother and gets some damn answers!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I only own the plot and the made up characters all Twilight characters and places in the story belong to Stephanie Myers ****on with the show!**

Chapter 4

Jasper's POV

I thought about Scarlet on the drive back, what is it about this woman that captivates me so much. _"Her eyes for one, I just don't get it how does her eyes do that change to pure gold, How?!" _

When she somehow suspended Rosalie in the air and slowly choked her without touchin' any part of her body. Her eyes turned pure gold, this wasn't just a flash. _"Oh no this time they stayed only for a minute, but long enough for the whole family to see." "They were so bright the brightest purest gold I have ever seen." _

I've seen treasures made from gold which you could only dream of, but they pale in comparison to her eyes. _"What the fuck are you?" _I pull up to the house to see Alice waitin' on the porch.

_"Damn it! What the hell do I do, somebody help me please!" _I get out and walk to the porch.

"What'cha doing out here darlin'" she sighs

"Jasper, You love me don't you?"

"Yes of course I do." _"I think" _

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well Jasper you took off after a complete stranger, then left with her without telling me or anybody else. Why would you do that?!"

"I feel sorry for her, did you see what happened Alice, she froze Rose in mid air. Then she proceeded to choke, the shit out of her without even touching her, and she doesn't know how she did it. Plus she's been shipped here for some crazy ass reason according to her. I just wanted to help her Alice I love you, ok?" She smiles gets off the swing comes pulls me down and hugs me, she begins to kiss her way up my neck to my ear.

"You want to go inside?" I pull back and smile.

"Not now I need to hunt."

"Ok Jazzy I'll go with you."

"No I feel like going alone."

"Oh Ok" I turn to leave.

"I love you Jazz."

"I love you to Ali." I run off as fast as I can, I had to get out of there the thought of making love to Alice doesn't appeal to me anymore.

I want Scarlet, I want to make love to her, but I can't I'm married, I can't hurt Alice like that, she's been there for me for 90 years but what about myself do I deny myself happiness for her? I locate my prey quickly, a Mountain Lion stalking a heard of dear. I spring after my meal sink my teeth in and suck him dry, then dispose of the body. I'm not really thirsty,so instead of huntin more, I run a couple more miles to the river, find a large boulder and hop up on to it. I sit and begin thinkin' things over.

"_What do I do, say nothing for Alice's happiness and be miserable or do I tell my wife the truth, that I'm in love with someone else." _, but that's the part I don't get how can I be in love with Scar when me and Alice are mates, I'm so confused. My phone starts going off so I check to see who it is.

"Shit."

I let it ring for a minute, just to see if he'll hang up. "Nope, asshole" I answer

"What do you want asswipe?"

"**Hey to you to fucker." **He says

"What do you want Peter?"

**"I just wanted to know if she's arrived yet?"**

"Who?" _"What the fuck does he know I wonder, I hate his cryptic bullshit."  
_

"**Scarlet of course."** He laughs _"My world is crashin' down around me and he's laughin' I'm gonna kill'em."_

"How the fuck do you know that, and what the hell is goin' on, and yes she's here, been here since yesterday."

"**As far as what's going' on I don't have the answer for that, all I can tell ya is ya better hold on to your ass cause you and someone else are in for a hell of a ride, with that little girl. I'm not sure who the other person is , but he's goanna be on the same ride."**

"_SHIT!" ok Whitlock calm down get a grip, let him finish" _"Go head Peter finish."

"**Ok anyway as I was sayin' I know that yer goanna be effected the most out of the two of ya." **I cut him off

"Why?"

"**Damn it let me finish yer goanna be effected the most, cause of the two of ya yer goanna be closer to her."**

"I'm goanna be closer to her, Peter what in the fuck does that even mean?"

"**Simple you'll love her more than anything and she'll love you more than anything."**

"Peter quite jerkin' me around I have a mate Alice remember, I can't be in love with Scarlet, besides I just met her, how do you fall that fast."

"**Aw that's horse shit and you know it, Alice ain't yer mate I've been telling you that fer years, but yer a stubborn sombitch you won't listen and it's easy to fall that quick when it's your soul mate."**

"But...

**"Anyway I know her because of her grandmother, Me and Char took a trip to the outback a few years ago and came across an old lady, she was returnin' from gettin water. She knew what we were but she didn't fear us, never did say how she knew. In the end we wound up becomin' friends anyhow, Sky called me up that's Scarlet's grandmothers name. She asked me to come to Forks and watch over her granddaughter, Sky said that she was going there to start her destiny or some shit like that and in the beginnin' she would need all the help she could get."**

"Anything else?"

"**Yeah me and Char are on our way soon so you better make room."**

"Is that it?"

"**Yep see ya in 2 weeks."**

He hung up and I just sat here, not being able to move. Everything he said ran through my head. I would be in for a hell of a ride, I would be effected more, I would love and care for her more and she for me, and that she's my soul mate. I have so many thoughts goin' I can't concentrate on anyone in particular so I scream.

"AHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENIN' AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I slide off the bolder with my head in my hands I take some calm breaths straighten myself out, and begin my thought process again. _"_

_"I need to figure out what's goin' on."_

Scar's Pov

I didn't get in touch with my grandmother last night so needless to say I haven't slept a wink. _"I'm tired of layin' here." _It's 6:04 so I decide to head down to the kitchen and make breakfast. I was just finishing the eggs when Charlie came down.

He stopped and watched me, I felt kinda weird. "Um I made breakfast is that alright?"

"What, Yeah sure kid it's just been awhile since someone made me breakfast."

"Oh well sit down it's ready."

He made his self a cup of coffee while I fixed his plate. I place his in front of him then sit to eat mine. He looks up from his paper.

"Hey kid I'm sorry for not sending someone to look for you or coming myself, I've been so worried and scared for Bella I kinda spaced out, and forgot what to do as a police officer, all I could do was worry I'm sorry." I smile at him.

"It's ok Uncle C I understand I'm a big girl so no worries ok."

"Still I was wrong now that, that's out of the way don't do it again."

"Got it Uncle C." I get up to put my plate in the sink, then turn back to get Charlie's, he looks at his watch then stands up.

"Thanks for the breakfast kid, I have to leave for work you goanna be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Alright I have to work late, should be home around 11."

"Ok I'll put your dinner in the oven."

"Ok thanks, I'll see you later." I waited till I heard the car leave the drive then ran for my phone. I dialed my grandmother and waited.

"**Hello."**

"Grandma it's me Scar."

"**Scar sweetie I miss you, how's Forks?"**

"Oh fine, except for one thing."

"**What's that dear?"**

"I don't know what I am and I want answers."

"**Scar I….**

"NOW!" I roar _"I just roared at my grandma oh shit!"_

"**Ok Scar you're right it's time, are you sitting down?"**

"Yes."

"**Alright good, ok here goes. Your father brought Mystery Swan home, when he was 23 years of age, she was is mate. So of corse they were married and she was changed. With one bite your mother became like me and your father a werewolf. Before you say anything, I want you to know I'm not a rageing monster like most of the children of the moon, nether was your father. We could control ourselves, your father and I taught your mother also."**

**"I'm sorry I'm gettin' off the subject, anyway it wasn't till after words, that we found out your mother was barren. The story I'm about to tell you is hard to believe, but very true and I have to tell you this, so you can understand what I tell you afterwards.. Ten thousand years ago a baby girl was born to the first werewolves ever created, because they were the first they had special powers. The baby was born with the combination of both parents powers plus some of her own. Her power was so great that when she became of age, she was crowned queen of the wolves, but it didn't stop there, oh no she became so powerful that no supernatural being could touch her."**

"**In turn with her powers she took over as ruler of the supernatural world, our kind and others for thousands of years. Those years were peaceful, she was powerful but fair, just and loved all who she ruled over, she was loved by all in her kingdom. Then one day she up and disappeared. Now fast forward four thousand years later. A month before you were conceived you're father was visited by a beautiful white she wolf with a black tip on each ear and on her tail. In the dream she transformed into the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She spoke to him and told him that she was the spirit of the queen of wolves and other supernatural's." **

**"She told him that he and his mate had been chosen to give birth to her again it was her time. When he awoke he told Mystery of the dream, of course being barren she didn't believe him, till she found out she was pregnant with you. Nine months later you were born we knew that the dream was real because when you were born your eyes were pure gold acordin' to the legend, only the ruler of the supernatural world as those eyes. A month later your father fell ill it wasn't till he was dying that he told us the rest of the dream. The woman in his dream also told him, that before your 21st birthday you were to be sent to America to a place called Forks, Washington where you were to begin your destiny, once you met your mates, things would begin to fall in place, and by the time you turned 21 your powers would be in full effect and you'd know everythin'. Since your Uncle lived there we knew it would be no problem for you to go."**

I sit quite, for a very long time.

"**Scar are you ok?'**

"No not at all but I do want to know one thing, what's my destiny?" she doesn't say anything. "Grandma what's my destiny?"

"**To take back control of and bring peace to the supernatural world."**

_"Damn!" _"You also said mates, with an s?"

"**Yes my dear one is a Vampire, Aires the god of war, the Major of the southern wars there in America, the most feared Vampire in the world and because of what you are you will also have a shape shifter for a mate you will be imprinted on by a strong Alpha male with great fighting skills.**

Wonderful just fucking wonderful, two mates how the hell did I get elected for this shit.

"Two more things grandma."

"**What?"**

"Why didn't you tell me about you, mom, and dad, and why not tell me all this sooner?"

"**When your mother became pregnant we all stopped changin', it was part of the rules you were not a loud to know what and who you were till the time was right."**

"Next question."

**"Go on."**

"How da ya know what my mates are?"

**"Ah, sweetie I'm a mystic, remember." **

I have nothin' else to say, I'm pissed because they kept this from me, and I'm scared shitless at what's comin' my way. So I tell her I love her and hang up. I walk back down the stares in a trance like state, when I make it to the bottom everythin' I was just told comes crashin' in on me, like a fuckin skyscraper. I slide down the wall and begin screamin' and crying'. I never hear anyone come in, I feel warm arms wrap around me. I open my eyes to face whoever it is.

"Jacob?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the twilight characters or places, they belong to SM!. I only own the plot and my made up characters**

**Chapter 5**

Jacob's POV

Yesterday was a mess, first part of the day was the same as every other day. I laid in bed sulking over Bella, trying to figure out what the hell she saw in that bloodsuckin' leech. After everything I had done for her she still chose _him_ over me, and to top it all off she's goanna be a vampire. I knew she wasn't sick she didn't get no damn island virus, only damn bug she caught was the bloodsuckin' kind. At around 2:30 my dad yelled for me to get my ass outside.I slowly made my way out to the front yard. When I made it out, I saw Charlie standing there with someone I hadn't seen before. Charlie was blocking my view of the other person. So I decided to take a whiff. They didn't have scent because of that I couldn't tell if it was male or female. When I got closer Charlie step to the side, with him doing so I was able to see the person he was with. It was a female about 5'10, she had long light brown hair with a mix of red and blond running through it. She had her back to me so I still had not see her face. I guess she sensed I was coming cause she turned around to look in my direction, when she did my step faltered some.

_"Fuck she's absolutely gorgeous Please! Please! Please! let her be here for me."_ I prayed.I straightened myself up and finally made it to my dad.

"Yeah dad what do you need?" I asked.

"Meet Scarlet, Charlie's niece." I reached to shake her hand and introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you I'm Jacob." She looked at me.

When we locked eyes I felt everything shift, I got lost in a ocean of bright emeralds,with waves of pure gold, I went week in the knees, I felt lighting shoot throughout my body, and I knew then that no one or nothing mattered anymore. Just her she was the one holding me to the earth now.

_"Oh shit! I just imprinted on Charlie's niece, what is it with me and the women in this damn family?,_ _and ain't shit I can do about it." _

"Um yeah I know I'm Scarlet but my friends call me Scar." I smiled at her then took her by the hand.

"Come on I'll introduce you to the pack." I caught myself. "I mean my pack of friends." I led her away from the house in the direction of the beach. She looked up at me and asked.

"Where are we going Jacob?"

"First Beach, it's here on the Rez."

"Oh." After that we walked in silence for a couple of minutes, she broke the silence.

"Jacob I caught what you said back there, you don't have to hide it from me, I already know."

I felt a lump form in my throat, I swallowed it back down then cocked my eyebrow at her. _"Maybe she's bluffing." _

"Know what?" She never slowed just kept walking.

"That you're a shifter my granny has taught me about your kind all my life."

_"She wasn't bluffing." _

"My kind?"

"Yes your kind you're different than regular werewolves."

"Scar I don't understand, how could she know."

She told me that her grandmother was a guru a outback mystic, that she was from Australia and that she had been taught about the supernatural her whole life and how to tell human from supernatural. She said that my temp had giving me away, that the children of the moon didn't run as hot. I opened my mouth, but she cut me off. "Look Jake I have to go could you tell Charlie I'll meet him at the house." She turned to start walking.

_"Uh she can't walk back to forks by herself it's too far and dangerous, she could get hurt, NO!" _

"Wait you can't walk back it'll take you forever to get there." She turned to me and smiled.

"If I can go on a walkabout thru the Australian outback, I can walk back to Forks, I'll see you later." She walked off .

"Scarlet!" She picked up speed

"Scarlet!" she ran then.

"SCARLET!" She didn't stop as a matter of fact she got faster. The rest of the day sucked ass I was worse than I was before she came.

_"What the hell did I do wrong why did she run from me?"_

My mind just coming up blank I don't remember doing anything out of the way, I just can't figure out why she would run. Paul came by to check up on me, but I didn't want to see anyone so I had dad send him away. I laid there in my dark ass room till I let sleep take me over.

I wake up to the sun blinding the shit out of me. "Fuck I hate this fucking room."

I make my way to the bathroom to take a piss, when I walk by the mirror I damn near scare myself. _"Damn I look like shit, I didn't look like this yesterday, what happened?" _

She happened, that's what. I stare at myself for a few more minutes trying to figure out what to do. "Fuck it! I'm going to see her." I change my cutoffs real quick and head for the front door.

"Dad I'm leavin' I'll see you later." I'm out the door before he can reply, when I'm in the woods good I strip out of my shorts and change into my wolf.

I block the pack out and head for Charlie's. Five miles from Charlie's I'm hit with loud screams. _"SCARLET!" _

I push myself to go faster, I run faster than I've ever run in my life. When I make it to Charlie's I shift throw on my shorts, damn near tare the back door off it's hinges and run to the front of the house. I find Scarlet sitting against the wall tucked into herself crying and muttering. I run over to her and wrap my arms around her. She looks at me.

"Jacob?!"

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" I can't lie.

"I wanted and needed to see you, are you ok?"

"Fine, you wanted and needed to see me, why?"

_"Shit what am I suppose to say, I can't lie, but I don't won't to freak her out." _

"Um I wanted to see you ,because I like you, and I needed to see you, cause when you ran off yesterday, I was worried."

_"There that works I didn't lie, plus I get to keep my secret for now." _

"You like me?, you don't even know me, we just met yesterday and only for about 15 minutes."

"Yeah I know, but I like you none the less and I want to get to know you, all of you." She sighs.

"Fine you want some breakfast?"

I answer with a big smile and a nod. What can I say I'm hungry I forgot to eat this morning. I help her off the floor and follow her into the kitchen. I pull up a chair and watch as she dances around the kitchen, getting everything she needed ready to cook. As much as I was enjoying watching her run all over the kitchen, I had to know what the screams were all about.

"Hey Scar." She turns around and looks at me.

"Yeah?"

"What was with all the screamin' are you alright?"

"Shit, you heard that?"

"Yeah I did werewolf remember." I grin at her.

"Um I can't tell you right now, not till I get it sorted first." She smiles

"When it's time you'll be the first to know."

_" Damn it, it's alright she'll tell you when she's ready."_

"Ok I'll be waiting."

She nods then goes back to paying attention to what she was doing before, and so do I. That's when I realize what she's wearin'. She has on a long t-shirt that stops just below her ass cheeks, and that was it. My dick was getting harder by the fucking second and my shorts were getting very uncomfortable. She reaches up for a pan on the top shelf, which in turn causes her shirt to rise, she has on blood red laced panties that rise up just a little in the crack of her ass, while she stands on her tip toes.

That did it the next thing I know I have her pinned against the wall, she yelps. I lock eyes with her, she silently begs me with her eyes to let her go, but I can't I have to have her, so I lean into kiss her.

Scar's POV

I go back to making breakfast for Jake, I begin to think on everythin' I learned earlier, I must have completely zoned out cause next damn thing I know I'm being slammed up against the wall. I lock eyes with Jacob they're as black as night, I watch as he leans down to kiss me.

_"FUCK! He's goanna kiss me, do I want him to kiss me? Duh! Yes I do, he is my mate after all, yes I know he's my wolf mate I see it in his eyes plus I figured it out during my phone call with my grandma, but I'm not ready for this we just met."_

"Jake! Stop! I command. He shakes his head, then lets me go. He jerks his head to look at me.

"Did you just command me and did I just listen, what the fuck?!" I feel bad.

"Jake I..I don't know what happened, I'm sorry."

"How, only my alpha can make a command on me, how the fuck were you able to?!"

"I don't know I'm sorry Jake."

"Scarlet tell me what the hell is going on."

"I told you I don't KNOW!" I scream at him.

"Cut the bullshit Scar you sure as fuck do know, now spill." Defeated I bow my head take a deep breath look back at him and say.

"I only know some of what's going on I believe there's more to it, so until I get everything sorted I can't tell you."

"Why?!"

"Because Jacob it's not time for ya to know, like I said before when it's time you'll be the first to know, Ok?"

We stare each other down for awhile_ "Um wonder if he thinks I'm giving in, if he does he's wrong. _He finally breaks the silence

"I think I'm going to head home, dad asked me to do some stuff today, so I need to get going."

My heart fell just a little. _"Just because I didn't tell him what he wanted to know doesn't mean he has to leave."_

"Um ok, you sure?"

"Yeah better get it done and over with."

"Ok then I'll see you later, right?"

"Sure, Sure I'll stop back by later this week."

"Alright Jake be careful." He smiles and leaves out the back door, I watch him disappear into the trees. A few seconds later a giant russet colored wolf comes out of the trees, and stares at me. I smile.

"Beautiful." He gives a small bark like laugh and runs into the trees.

I turn and make my way back into the house and wrap the food I had been cooking up for later. When I'm done I go to take a long bath. When I'm settled I let this morin's events take over, from finding out about my true origins, to being able to command Jake.

_"What the fuck was that all about, I mean I know I'm supposed to be queen and shit, but come on my mate has to listen to me also, My mate ha-ha that's funny, since I accepted that I guess I need to accept everything else as well. Hmmm I wonder if one has to listen to me does the other have to as well I'll just have to wait for Jasper to find out."_

Yep I know who my vampire mate is also just like with Jake, I figured it out after my gradmothers story. I begin to think out loud.

"Only damn problem is that fuckin' wife of his, she knows she's tellin' a bald face lie, when she says he's her mate, HE"S MINE!" I growl out into the bathroom.

"How am I going to get him away from her?"

Jake's no problem but Jasper's goanna be hard to get, with that little troll hangin' off him. _"I should feel bad for thinkin' this way I mean I haven't been here 72hrs yet and I done went and fucked up his happy little world. I mean I should feel like shit, but unfortunately for the small pixie I don't. I will have what's mine, he does after all belong to me. Tomorrow I start trying to get my other mate." Hehehe, maybe being the Queen of the wolves and other supernatural things won't be so bad after all." _


	6. Chapter 6

Scar's POV

Yesterday when I got out of the tub I had decided to take a nap, cause I was still tired and sleepy from not sleepin' the night before. Now I'm sittin' here starin' at my damn clock tryin' to figure out why the hell I slept for so long. It's now 10:30 in the AM.

_"I can't believe I slept for over 24hrs, I slept away a whole day, damn I was more tired than I thought." _

After thinkin' on this for a minute or two I give up, then I get excited. Today I would begin tryin' to take my mate from the little midget Alice. First things first though, I need to get this house clean. Poor Uncle C he's been so worried about Bella, he forgot he needed a clean house, it's not really that dirty just cluttered. I make my way down stairs, I plunder around tryin' to gether all the cleanin' things I need. I start by gettin' the rooms upstairs except for Charlie's. When I'm done I begin on the downstairs leavin' the kitchen for last. The whole time I'm cleanin' the living room I feel as if I was being watched. When I make it to the kitchen the feelin' follows.

_"Must mean the watcher followed me to." _I smile, I could sense who it was. _"Well hello Jasper I was just thinkin' about you, my mate."_

A wonderful idea pops in my head. _"Hehe if you want to watch I'll give you something to watch."_ I walk up stairs and grab my Ipod, my radio, and the connecting dock. I walk back down to the kitchen and set everything up.

_"Alright Mr. Hale welcome to the show, If this doesn't hook him, I don't know what the fuck to do." _I hit play and begin to dance.

Jasper's POV

After talkin' with Peter my feelin's were even more fucked up than before. _"He's wrong Alice is my mate, this thing with Scarlet is just infatuation, I do not care for her." _

Ah hell who am I kiddin' I do care for her, I'm head over heels in love with her and one look is all it took, but I can't hurt Alice she's too good for that.

_"FUCK 3 days ago I was fine everything was fine, then she shows up and turns my world and everything in it upside down, fuck what do I do?"_ I'm so lost in my own thoughts I don't hear anyone come in.

"Jazz is everything ok?" I look up to find Alice standin' there.

"Yeah darlin' everything's fine, just doing some thinkin' that's all."

"Oh really about what?, may I ask."

"Scarlet." Her face fell.

_"Shit! Lie quickly!" _

"Oh Alice not in that way, I'm just tryin' to figure out what she is, I've been through all the history and stories of the supernatural, and still can't figure out what the hell she is."

"Jazzy don't worry will figure it out." I smile down at her.

"I know." I turn back to the window, a second later Alice wraps her arms around my waist.

"Why don't you take a break from thinking and come enjoy your wife." She giggles.

"Sorry Alice not right now." I unhook her arms from me and head for the door.

_"I need to see Scarlet even if I can't be with her." _

"Jasper where are you going?"

"I need to hunt I'll see you later Alice."

I run for the trees, I don't want to stick around for the 3rd degree. Twenty minutes later I'm in front of Charlie's house. I can hear her in the living room , but I need to see her also. So I make my way to the window and peep in.

_"Ah much better now. Damn it she would have to have on, a t-shirt which only went just under her tits and fuckin' booty shorts, FUCK!" _I watch her continue to clean the living room when she's done she heads for the kitchen.

_"SHIT!, now I can't see her." _I head around to the back yard looking for away to watch her.

_"Damn it I should have remembered the window was too high for me to peep thru." _I look around till I spot the perfect tree to see from.

I make my way up the tree, I make myself comfortable, and begin to watch her. After a few minutes of workin' on the kitchen she left I could hear her going up the stairs, with in no time she came back into the kitchen, she was carrin' a ipod, a radio, and what looks like a connection dock for her ipod. I watch while she sets it up, when she's done she look out the window and smiles.

_"Fuck does she know I'm out here, nah how could she?" _I hear the music begin to play and she begins to sing and dance a long with it.

"_Mine, immaculate dream made breath and skin_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Signed with a home tattoo_

_Happy Birthday to you was created for you._

"_Can't ever keep from falling apart at the seams_

_Can I believe your taking my heart to pieces._

She drops the broom closes her eyes and begin to sway her hips to the music while she sings. _"This is a dream, this can't be happenin', I think she's dancing for me._ I think about it for a sec. _"This shit's fucking awesome!"_

"_Ahh, it'll take a little time_

_Might take a little crime to come undone_

_Now will try to stay blind to the hope and fear outside_

_Hey child, stay wilder than the wind and blow me into cry_

She slowly moves her hands up her neck into her hair twirls her head and looks thru her eye lashes out the window right at me. _"Ok now I know this is for me, but how'd she know I was here, aw fuck who cares, this is cool as shit!"_

"_Who do you need?_

_Who do you love?_

_When you come undone_

"_Who do you need?_

_Who do you love?_

_When you come undone._

She runs her hands down across her tits, down to her hips, when she brings her hands back up her shirt comes with them, she's wearin' a baby blue silk bra._"Fuck! hello boner."_

_Words, playing me déjà vu_

_Like a radio tune I swear I've heard before_

_Chill, is it_ _something real?_

_Or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers._

"_Can't ever keep from falling apart at the seams_

_Can I believe your taken my heart to pieces._

"_Lost, in a snow filled sky_

_We'll make it alright to come undone_

_Now will try to stay blind to the hope and fear outside_

_Hey child, stay wilder than the wind and blow me into cry_

Keepin' with the beat, she moves her body, till she has her back to me. She looks back over her shoulder smirks then unhooks her bra, as slowly as fuckin' possible she moves the straps down. She swings it around in the air, then lets go, it goes flyin' across the kitchen into a corner. Then she dances back around to face me. _"Fuck!"_

"_Who do you need?_

_Who do you love?_

_When you come undone_

"_Who do you need?_

_Who do you love?_

_When you come undone._

She moves her tiny beautiful hands to the hem of her shorts and begins to slid them down while she continues to move her hips to the music, she has on matchin' baby blue panties. _"What the hell are you waitin' for, go claim her!" "NO!" _

"_Can't ever keep from falling apart"_

"_Who do you need?_

_Who do you love?_

_When you come undone_

I watch as her right hand goes slowly up her neck into her hair, while her left one moves slowly over her left breast down her stomach to her pussy then slowly back up till she reaches her lips, when she does she kisses them and blows the kiss my way. _"Holy SHIT!"_

"_Who do you need?_

_Who do you love?_

_**(Duran Duran come undone)**_

When she's done I can't move, I can't breathe, I can't do shit, but sit here droolin' with a dick hard enough to cut glass. She smiles, gathers up her clothes, waves then leaves. I hear her move up the stairs to the top floor. When I hear her room door close , I take my chance and run for home. I had no clue someone else had been watching. I stop just out of hearin' range of the house.

"FUCK I GIVE, OK!" I yell at the trees. _"Ya want me darlin' fine you can have me." _I smile _"So you like to tease, two can play at that game darlin'." _

I start for the house, before I can make it through the tree line it hits me. Scar's really is my true soul mate, my other half, there's no other explanation for the way I feel.

_"If Scar is my true soul mate, what the hell is Alice? A no good liein' connivin' cuntpire, that's what" _She had to have known there's no way she couldn't, I'll deal with her soon, I'm goanna hand her, her ass for trying to keep me from my mate. Scar wants to know who I need and love.

_"The answer to that is simple, it's her. _It's always been her I just didn't know till now. I need Scarlet, like humans need air, I can't live without her. _"I won't live without her, I'll wait till Peter gets here before I do anything, till then I wait and watch."_

Jakes very small POV

I watch thru the trees as Scarlet puts on her show. When she's done I am very happy. I hear someone jump from the trees, I look over to see that bloodsucker Jasper Hale running away.

_"No! not this time I be damned if another bloodsucker swoops in and takes what's mine, I'll kill'em first."_


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob's POV

"_Why the fuck was that leech watching my mate, MINE! Not his, I'm goanna kill'em but not right now, now I need to go talk to Scarlet."_

I shift throw on my shorts walk to the back door and knock. _**"BANG! BANG! BANG!"**_ I wait, two minutes later she throws the back door open and freezes, she looks kinda pissed.

"JACOB!, why are you trying to break down my damn door?"

I stare at her for a couple of minutes. "Well Jake, I'm waitin'"

"_Ahh what the hell." _"I want to know, what that little performance was all about a few minutes ago." She glares at me.

"You were watchin' me?"

"Yes"

"Why would you do that Jake?"

"I like you and want to protect you."

"You want to protect me, from what the trees cause that's all there is in the back yard."

She says with a grin, which pisses me off. I know damn well she knew that bloodsucker was watching. _"I'll bet money she was doing it for him." _Even though that thought pissed me off, I still loved the show.

"No Scarlet I'm not protecting you from the fucking trees, look it doesn't matter just know that I'm watching." I turn to leave then stop and turn back to her.

"Stay away from Jasper Hale he dangerous." I was almost at the tree line when I'm stopped dead in my tracks.

"I'm sorry Jacob but I can't do that." That went right thru me. I'm livid, I run to her and start screaming.

"WHAT'DA MEAN YOU CAN'T DO THAT I FORBID IT!, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM UNDERSTAND!" she just shakes her head no, then says.

"You can't forbid me Jake and I can't stay away from Jasper, please don't ask me to."

I begin to shake, but I calm myself just enough not to phase. _"This is just like Bella all over again, but worse my imprint is choosing a bloodsucker over me" "NO! NOT THIS TIME!" _My wolf roars. I decide to do something about this.

"Fine you won't stay away, I'll make you stay away." I grab her and toss her over my shoulder, and run for La Push

"Jacob put me down!"

"NO!"

"Please put me down."

"Damn it Scarlet I said NO!"

"JACOB BLACK I SAID PUT ME DOWN!, NOW!"

I do as she says and put her down, then back away from her. My wolf's upset, he like me doesn't understand how she can give us an Alpha command when she's not even a wolf. She quickly spins around and takes off in the direction we had just came from, I follow. She stops and looks at me.

"Leave me alone Jacob!, go away." She walks away. I fall to my knees I can't stop myself from crying.

"It's happening again." She stops.

"What's happenin' again?"

"Bella." She comes to me.

"Jake what are you talkin' about, what does my cousin have to do with this?"

Should I tell her? _"YES!"_

"I was in love with her, I gave her my heart and she crushed it, by choosing that bloodsucker over me." I sob even harder. "Now it's happening again I'm being looked over for a fucking leech."

I start to get pissed off even more, than I already am. "Why, what the fuck does these dead bloodsucking parasites got that I don't?" I look at her she's crying now.

_"I'm not sitting here and watch her cry, cause she has to let me down and it hurts her." _

"I get it." I get up and walk off.

"Jacob wait! Please!" I stop and stand there, she walks over and stands in front of me. I hang my head I can't look into those eyes, and know I can't have her.

"Jake look at me." I continue to look at the ground. "

Jacob please look at me." I feel her soft beautiful fingers take my chin and lift my head, she smiles.

"Jacob do you love me?"

"Yes with everything that I am."

"Then you have to trust me, when the time is right which I promise it'll be soon, I will tell you everything. For now though know that I am not choosing Jasper over you, I promise I'm not."

"Why can't you tell me now? If it involves me I have the right to know."

"I'm sorry Jake, but I can't."

_"__I've had enough of this, I be damned if I let myself get treated like shit again, by the woman I_ _love."_

"Ok Scarlet, I understand, but know this when you're ready to talk I won't be here to listen."

"Jake plea...

"NO! I'm done Scar I can't take this shit no more, I can't take my imprint keeping secrets from me anymore."

She doesn't move , she doesn't speak, she doesn't do anything. I sigh and start walking away again.

"JACOB! STOP!, please come with me and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Scar's POV

What should I do, tell'em don't tell'em, if I tell him that means I have to tell Jasper and I haven't gotten him from the pixie yet that's what the fuck I've been waiting for.

_"Why the fuck does he have to be so difficult why couldn't he just wait a while longer, till I got Jasper then I would have told them both." _My decision is made for me when he starts to walk away again, I have a feelin' if I let him go, I won't see him anymore.

"JACOB STOP, Please come with me and I'll tell you everything you need to know." He stays rooted to the spot, I sigh then go over and take his hand.

"Please Jake, I'm not liein' to ya, I will tell you what you want to know, but you have to come with me." He sighs then looks down at me.

"Ok Scar I'll come, where are we going."

I smile "Change first." He walks into the bushes and comes back as a wolf. He walks to me and lowers his head, so that I can pet him.

"Jake you're so beautiful, can I get a lift?"

He lays down so that I can crawl onto his back. When I'm on I tell him where to go he isn't happy at all, but we go where I want to go. Ridin' on top of Jake is awesome I feel so alive the speed is so exhilarating, I don't want to stop.

_"I hope by bringing all this out now doesn't scare them off, I'm in love with both my guys and I can't be without either of them, I want to keep my Vampire and my Wolf."_ I can't help what I do next, I lay down on his back at the nap of his neck and kiss him, then whisper.

"Can I keep you?"

He barks and I smile. I have my answer, when we arrive at the Cullen's I climb off Jake. He slides back into the trees, moments later he's standing beside me dressed and lookin very confused.

"Scar what the hell are we doing here!?" I smile

"You're fixin to find out." And I head for the door, I knock and wait. Bella opens the door.

"Scar? Jake? What are you doing here?" I grin at her.

"Is Jasper home?"

"Yes, would you like to come in while I get him for you." She opens the door further

"Thank you Bella."

She shows Jake and I to what looks like the family room, then flitted out of sight. While we wait, I run what I'm going to say thru my head over and over again. I feel that this isn't goanna go so well, I mean why would they want to share, they're suppose to, but that don't mean they will.

"Scar?"

I know that voice anywhere, I turn and there he stands in all his glory looking sexy as fuck _"Oh please don't let this go wrong."_

"Hey Jasper."

"What are you doing here, and why is that mutt here?"

Ok now that pisses me off 3 days and I was already sick of the name callin' and it's Jake doing most of it.

"Jasper please refrain from callin' Jake a mutt or dog." Then I turn to Jake "And you quit with the leech and bloodsucker got it." They both nod. "Ok good, now Jake you want to know why we're here?" he just nods. "Alright we're here because the secret I've been keepin' involves him to." I point to Jasper.

"I don't understand." Jasper said.

"You will."

I tell them the story of the werewolf queen that disappeared thousands of years ago, they sit there stone faced. "So now you fast forward a few thousand years to ten months before I was born, my parents well my dad was visited by the wolf queen's spirit." I watch they still don't move so I keep going.

"She told him that it was her time to be reborn, that he and his were the ones chosen to be her parents, to guide her till she took control of her destiny." Jasper finally speaks.

"So you're tellin' us you're this queen reborn." I nod.

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm tellin' you."

I look over at Jacob and wait for him to say something, after a few minutes he does.

"So what the hell does that have to do with, what you promised me in the woods.?" Jasper growls

"What the fuck were you doing in the woods with my mate." Jacob gets in his face.

"YOUR MATE! I don't think so fucker she's MINE!, I imprinted on her!"

"Fuck you Jacob Black you couldn't have Bella so you jumped on the closes thing, Which happens to be MY MATE!"

They are nose to nose growlin' and snarlin' at each other and are gettin' louder. If I donn't stop this soon they will tear down Carlisle and Esme's home, plus I'm gettin' a fuckin' headache with all the shoutin'.

"ENOUGH!" I shout they stop and look at me.

"SIT DOWN!" Jacob quickly sits down, Jasper on the other hand does not which pisses me off. I glare at him.

"I SAID SIT DOWN NOW!" He sits down. I feel the change, somethin' shifts . I feel the power, my power I'm gettin' stronger in less than a month I will have my full powers, and be able to transform. I watch both my mates, neither has said a word, I sneer at them.

"You stupid block heads that's why we're here, you didn't let me finish the story, can I continue or will there be another dick measurin' contest?"

I take their silence as the go ahead. "The queen has two mates one Vampire, I point to Jasper, and one Wolf." I point to Jacob. Jacob opens his mouth, but can't speak so Jasper speaks for the both of them.

"Both of us are your mates?"

"Yes."

No one says anything after that, after awhile I stand. "Both of you need time to think this over and talk about it, if you decide not to be with me I'll understand, but I want ya to know I'm in love with the both of ya and want ya both very much and I don't want to do this without ya, I'm leavin' ya know where to find me when ya have your answer."

I walk for the door just as I get there I stop, turn to Jake and say. "Remember what I asked on the way over here?" He nods "And what was your answer?" Tears fall from his eyes.

"Yes" I smile

"Remember that." Then I leave and send up a silent prayer.

"_God please let them accept this, I know it's messed up, but now that I have them I can't make it without them, please god let me keep them, please._


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope that ya'll like the story so far I'm doing my best lol please continue to leave reviews and remember to be nice. Please!**

**Chapter 8**

Jasper's POV

When I arrive home, the family is waitin' in the living room for me. From the looks and feelings I'm gettin' they want to know what's goin' on, I look at them for a sec.

"What?" Carlisle speaks first.

"Jasper, Alice says you've been actin' strange for the past few days, and we are wondering if everything is ok?"

_"Well this is gonna be interestin." _

"Oh really?" I cut my eyes to Alice. "How have I been actin' strange darlin'?" She goes to open her mouth, but Bella beats her to it.

"Alice says that ever since you met Scarlet you've been acting weird, she says you won't touch her anymore, when she touches you, you pull away from her and that you've been going on really long hunting trips when you don't need to."

"_Ok so she had noticed and quick to, but that's understandable three days ago I couldn't keep my hands off her, but now I only want my hands on Scar, so what to say, hmm." _

"I'm sorry darlin' I've just had stuff on my mind that's all, those huntin' trips were just for thinkin' and as for the rest well we'll discuss that in private later." _"That should do for now, I just have to hold off revealin' the truth till Peter gets here, I wish the fucker would hurry the hell up."_

I stand there a moment longer then excuse myself and head for my study I need to be alone. I'm still confused on some things, First I need to know what Scar is. I know for a fact she is not human, I also know she's not a Vampire or Werewolf, nether species eyes can turn pure gold. Second is, how the hell I"m gonna tell my wife and partner of 90 years that I'm done with her, that I want someone else._ "Very, very badly." _

I try thinkin' of what Scar could be, but can't, I try thinkin' of a way to tell Alice, but I can't do that either. My memory keeps replayin' my treat from my soul mate earlier this mornin' I start at the beginnin' and repeat the memory over and over again watchin' every little detail, from the look in her eyes to the way she touched her self.

There's a knock at the door and I'm brought back to earth, I go to get up to open the door, but my dick's so fuckin' hard it hurts. _"Ah great my fuckin' dick's so hard I could use it as a damn baseball bat, if one fuckin' memory can do that what the fuck can the real thing do, I wasn't sure but I sure as hell was excited to find out." _There's another knock at the door I can't move so I just answer.

"What?"

"Jasper it's Bella there is someone here to see you"

"Who is it?" she hesitates, but then answers.

"Scarlet."

_"Oh Shit!" _What's she doing here, what could she want. _"That doesn't really matter does it as long as she's here." _I go to stand and I'm reminded I have a hard on from hell. _"Shit, I can't go down there lookin' like this_."

I quickly think of somethin' to make the bulge in my pants disappear. _"Alice." _That did it, I head down stairs.

As soon as I open the door I'm hit with her heavenly scent, with another trailin' behind it. _"Why is he here?" _I follow her scent right to her, when I walk into the family room I stop and stare. _"I can't believe she's here, but why?" _

"Scar?"

"Hey Jasper."

"What are you doin' here and why is that mutt here?"

_"Damn that sounded kind of rude, hope it didn't upset her." _She scowls at me

"Jasper please refrain from callin' Jake a mutt or a dog." _"Guess I did upset her, oops." _

She then turned on Jacob. "And you, quit with the leech and bloodsucker got it?"

We both nodd in agreement. _"That's one thing me and wolf boy seem to agree on, we don't want to piss her off." _

"Ok good" she look to Jacob. "Now Jake you want to know why we're here." Jake nods his head. "Alright we're here cause the secret I've been keeping involves him to." She points at me.

"_What the fuck am I involved in." _I look at her.

"I don't understand." She grins at me.

"You will."

I listen very carefully as she tells us the story of a baby born to the very first male and female werewolf. Being the first they both were given different gifts. When the baby was born she was blessed with both parents gifts, plus some of her on. As the little girl grew her powers began to develop, by the time she was in her teens her powers were so strong she was crowned queen of the werewolves and wolves.

"_What the fuck is she talking about?, I went through all our history I didn't read anything about a damn werewolf queen." _I focus back on what she's sayin' She continues on sayin that when the queen reached adult hood her powers went into full effect, she was unstoppable no one stood against her. With her powers she soon became ruler of the supernatural world. She says that the queen was very kind but just and was loved by all, she kept the peace in our world for six thousand years.

Then one day she went missin' never to be seen again. She stops there. I can't believe what I'm hearin'. Nether Jacob nor I move so she keeps going .

"So now you fast forward a few thousand years to ten months before I was born, my parents well my dad was visited by the wolf queen's spirit." "She told him that it was her time to be reborn, that he and his mate had been chosen to be her parents to guide her till she took control of her destiny." I speak first.

"So you're tellin' us you're this queen reborn?"

"Yep, that's what I'm tellin' you."

I'm shocked. _"Do I believe her, I think I do I'm not pickin' up any false emotion's coming from her, so she could be tellin' the truth." _I hear Jacob speak.

"So what the hell does that have to do with what you promised me in the woods?"

_"What the fuck is he doing alone in the woods with MY MATE!" _

I growl. "What the fuck were you doing in the woods with my mate?!" He jumps in my face.

"YOUR MATE! I don't think so fucker she's MINE!, I imprinted on her!"

_"Fuck him he ain't gettin' what's MINE!?" _I decide to taunt him.

"Fuck you Jacob Black you couldn't have Bella so you jumped on the closes thing, which happens to be MY MATE!"

We're nose to nose snarlin' and growlin' at each other I'm about to toss his ass out the damn window when.

"ENOUGH!" We turn and look at her.

"SIT DOWN!" she yells Jacob quickly does as she says I on the other hand don't.

_"Ain't no woman gonna command me like that, not even my mate." _She glares at me.

"I SAID SIT DOWN NOW!" Her eyes flash gold and I sit down.

I feel somethin' shift in the air, then I feel the power comin' off her. _"I be damned she really is the queen of wolves, I still don't understand what this has to do with both Jacob and I." _She sits there watchin' us, then she sneers at us.

"You stupid block heads that's why we're here, you didn't let me finish the story, can I continue or will there be another dick measurin' contest?"

_"Ouch!" _We say nothin' she takes that as a keep going so she does.

"The queen also had two mates one Vampire", she points to me "and one Wolf." she points at Jacob. I watch as Jacob's mouth opens and closes so I ask what he can't.

"Both of us are you mates?"

"Yes"

It got real quite after that. _"What the hell am I suppose to say, I just found out that I have to share my soul mate and not with just anybody a fuckin' dog, this is just fuckin great!" _Minutes pass and still we said nothin' eventually Scarlet stands lookin' at us.

"Both of ya need time to think this over and talk about it." "If ya decided not to be with me I'll understand, but I want ya to know that I'm in love with the both of ya, and want ya both very much, and I don't want to do this without ya. I'm leavin' ya know where to find me when ya have your answer."

She heads toward the door. _"Please don't go!" _I can't move to stop her, when she reaches the door she stops. _"Thank god." _She turns around and looks at Jacob.

"Remember what I asked you in the woods?" he nods.

"And what was your answer?" I could see tears rolling down Jacob's face, he didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes"

She smiles at him." Remember that." Then she's out the door.

_"Wait please wait, I want to scream after her, but I can't speak or move she just told me she was in love with me and wanted me, and I said nothing the pain of watchin' her walk out that door is unbearable." _I sit here a long while, watchin the door prayin she would come back thru, so I could tell her I love and want her to. She doesn't though, and I'm beginning to lose it.

"_I can't take this, my love and devotion for her are too strong, I can't live without her if I have to share so be it! I guess my plan to wait is over." _I look at Jacob.

"Jake I know how you feel about me, but I really don't give a rat's arse understand?, I love her more than my own life I'll do anything, walk through hell if I have to, to be with her so if I have to share her with you so be it." He stares at me awhile.

"Your right bloodsucker I don't like you, that's why I don't know if I can do this I love her and I do want to be with her, but I don't think I can share her with you."

I shake my head. "You're makin' a mistake, but it's your choice, I'm going after what's mine."

He sighs then gets up and leaves. I sit here a little while longer. When I get up to go after her, Alice is there waitin'.

"Is it true?" What can I say.

"Yes" She falls down in a heap dry sobbing and screaming at me.

"WHY I'M YOUR MATE NOT HER, NOT THAT STUPID WHORE!"

Now I'm pissed no one talks like that about my mate. I have her by the throat and pinned against the wall before she knows what hit her. I narrow my eyes at her.

"You're wrong Alice you are not my mate, Scarlet is but I have a feelin' you already knew that didn't ya?" She tries to speak, I just tighten my grip. "I ain't done yet Alice, if you ever talk like that about my mate again, I'll light yer arse up like a roman candle got it?" I say in a deathly calm voice.

She just looks at me. "GOT IT!" I growl at her.

"Yes I got it!"

"Wonderful now get the fuck out of my sight, I have ta go after my mate."

I let her go, she runs upstairs and I run for the door. It doesn't take me long to find her scent and track her down. When I find her I'm instantly captivated, she's sittin' on a old log with the sun shinin' down on her. The way it hit her hair, caused it to give off the color's of the rainbow and her eyes seem to be reflectin' the sun. I'm so in awe of her, I'm nervous and can't move.

_"Fuck come on Whitlock she's you're mate and she's right there, put one foot in front of the other and go get her." _I step forward when I do I step on a twig and alert her. She whippes her head my way, from her emotions she's surprised to see me.

"What's wrong darlin' you seem to be surprised I'm here." She smiles.

"Well actually I am."

"Why?"

"Well after my little story and findin' out that you have to share me, I just figured you would rather not bother."

_"What not bother, why the hell would I not bother she is my mate after all." _

"Scar I love you and want to be with you forever, so if I have to share with a dog… she glares at me. "I mean Jacob I will, I don't care what I have to do to be with you."

I can feel that she's still unsure, so I say fuck it. _"If she won't listen to my words, maybe she'll listen to my emotions." _

I walk over to her quickly, pull her hard against me and crash my lips to hers. I open myself up and let her feel everything I feel for her. Lust, passion, desire, protectiveness, possessiveness, obsession, and last and most important love pure unstoppable love.

When we pull apart she's tryin to catch her breath and even though I don't need air I'm also tryin to catch mine.

"Wow!" I can't have agreed more. She looks up at me.

"So does this mean you belonged to me now?" I can't help but laugh a little.

"Yes darlin' I'm yours from now till time is no more."

"Took you long enough cowboy." She giggles then jumps into my arms wrappin' her legs around me and plantin' her lips to mine before, I can deepen the kiss she pulls away. She cocks her eyebrow at me.

"Jasper I know you don't want to hear this, but I still need Jacob, I need both of you, I don't want to for fill my destiny without the both of ya." I look at her.

"And what is your destiny darlin'?" She looks away from me.

"To take back control of and bring peace to the supernatural world."

"_Shit!"_


	9. Chapter 9

**I own only the plot and the made up characters I own none of twilight. **

**Chapter 9**

**Three weeks later.**

Jacob's POV

It's been three damn weeks since I found out that I have to share my mate. The problem I'm having is not the sharing part, it's the sharing with a fucking Vampire that's the problem.

_"I'd do any damn thing to be with her I just don't think I can share with a Vampire, but I'm loosen' it without her, I don't eat, I can't sleep, I'm always sick and my wolf is very week."_ My wolf has been very pissed at me for not accepting Scarlet right off the bat, like the leech did but I couldn't.

I want to so badly though, it's physically killing me not to be near her and I don't know what to do. I tried talking to the pack, but they had never heard of one of our kind having to share its imprint with anyone, let alone a Vampire. They especially never heard of the queen of werewolves and wolves they just thought I was talking out my ass. So they were absolutely no help. I tried my dad he didn't know diddly shit, we tried the elders and guess what they didn't know shit either. So I left and found my way to our spot. I call it our spot, cause this is where she asked if she could keep me and I said yes.

_"Was I lying when I gave that answer?" _I think on this a moment, _"NO! I was not lying I can't, not to her." "I think I just made my choice."_

I still have some concerns, but I figure what the hell if vamp boy can live with it so can I. Now all I need to do is go get my mate, I run for Charlie's I get there only to find that she's not there. Charlie tells me that today is her birthday,and that she's gone to the Cullen's for a party, that they have decided to throw for her.

_"Fuck If I had just accepted her that day, like Jasper had done I would be with her today. I fucked up I have to make this right." _After telling Charlie bye and thanks I run for the Cullen's. _"I'm on my way Scar, just please don't give up on me, Please baby." _When I arrive Edward and Bella are on the front porch, so I waste no time.

"Where's Scar I have to see her?!" Edward looks at me.

"I'm sorry Jacob she's not here."

"Quit lying to me I just came from Charlie's and he said she was here." Bella answers.

"She was here Jacob, but after the party she left with Jasper, he wanted to do something for her birthday just the two of them."

_"FUCK!"_ "Ok, do you know where they went?"

"I'm sorry Jake I don't know."

"It's ok Bella I'll just follow her scent and find them."

I turn to leave, but Edward stops me. "Jake I can't let you track them down it would ruin Jaspers plans."

"I honestly don't give a fuck, I want my mate I've been without her long enough."

The big one comes out and puts his two cents worth in. "Jake I understand you've come to your scenes, and you want your mate, but I can't let you fuck up their day together."

I growl at him, then walk off. I hadn't taken more than a few steps, when I feel a hand on my shoulder, it's Edward.

"Come on Jake leave them alone for now, they'll be back soon and then you can kiss her ass all you want."

I toss his hand off and keep walking, I hear him say.

"I didn't want to do this, but you asked for it."

_"Asked for what?" _I get my answer when Edward lands a round house kick to my face.

_"Motherfucker that shit hurt." _I get back up not showing any signs that that shit had hurt. "_Ok if he wants a fight I'll kick his ass." _

"Ah come on Edward is that all you got?"

"No Jacob it's not, but over the past three weeks I've grown to know your mate, and if I hurt you to badly she'll kick my ass."

"Ok, then I'll just be leaving to go find Scar now."

Both Edward and Emmett are in front of me before I can move. _"How dare they keep me from what's MINE!" _"

I'm sick of playing this game with you two, you will not keep me from what belongs to me!" I phase and lunge for Edward.

Before I can lock my teeth around his scrawny neck I'm taken down by Emmett. "Down boy, you ain't going nowhere, you can hump my little sister's leg when she gets back, you got me?!"

I keep fighting to get free, but with both of them holding me down I can't get out. _"FINE!, they won't let me go to Scar, I'll bring her to me, I hope." _So I let out a ear piercing howl.

_**"Ahh-WOOOOOO!"**_

Scar's POV

After Jasper came to me and told me he excepted me and didn't care if he had to share, things got interestin'.

***Flashback***

_I was sittin' in Jazz's lap with my head on his shoulder breathin' in his scent when he spoke. _

"_Darlin as much as I would love to keep sittin here like this with ya, we need to go back I need to tell the rest of the family." _

_I pouted and stuck my lip out "Ah Jazz do we have to?" he kissed my lip and smiled._

"_I'm sorry baby girl, but unfortunately we do." I huffed _

_"Fine, let's get this over with." When we arrived back Alice wass on the front lawn burning all Jaspers things, but for some reason he didn't seem angry at this. When she saw me she screamed at me. _

"_You! How dare you think you can come in and take my mate from me, You stupid bitch!" _

_I looked at Jazz and grinned. "Well guess you don't got to tell them now do ya?"_

_She jumped for me, but I was waitin. With a flick of my wrist I threw her into the surroundin' trees. She hit with a crash, then fell with a thud to the ground._

_She picked herself up then looked over at Jasper. "Jazz why are you doing this to us, we are mates and we've been together for 90 fucking years why now?!"_

_I saw a smirk grace his face. "Sorry Alice you just don't do it for me anymore, plus now listen closely YOU ARE NOT MY MATE." He emphasized each word._

_She let out a screech then lunged for him, I reached over, caught her by the throat and pinned her to the ground. I felt the wolf in me trying to come out. I growled at her. _

_"No one and I mean NO ONE!, touches what's mine." Before I could rip her head from her body Bella yelled. _

"_SCAR! DON'T!, she's my sister please just let her go, I swear she'll leave and not bother you anymore." She looks at Alice. "Isn't that right Alice." _

_Alice nodded her head yes, so I let her up. She didn't say anything just ran off into the woods._

***End Flashback***

No body as heard from her since. A week later Jaspers brother Peter and his wife showed up. I took to them instantly, especially Peter. He was the one who saved my Jazz from that horrible life with Maria, I love him very much for that and I will forever be in his debt, there's something else to, I just don't know what it is. I feel as if we've met before, like we're connected somehow but that didn't stop me from havin' a laugh at his expense.

***Flashback***

_I knew that my powers were not at full strength, but that didn't stop me from workin' with them. I had been outside playin with my freezin' power when Peter hit me with a water balloon, causing everyone in the house to crack up._

_He took off before I could get him back, so I came up with a wonderful plan. I went to Jasper and told him my plan. We got the whole family involved includin' Char. _

_The next day Jasper gathered everyone outside, when I was ready he made his little speech. "Yesterday Scar came to me and told me she wanted to work on her powers more, I thought that was a great idea, so I've gathered ya'll here to help her train."_

_ "So what does this help actually consist of?" A smile made its way to my face. I spoke in a board voice. _

_"Don't worry Peter the only thing you have to do is volunteer." _

_"Oh well ok then I'm first." I had been hoping for that._

"_Ok Pete come over here and stand." He made his way to me. _

_"Ok now what?" _

_I smirked at him "It's simple, Run". _

_He took off, I waited till we no longer could hear him. Then I began to twirl my hand above my head as if I was twirling a lasso._

_A few seconds later I let my invisible lasso go. I maneuvered my hands to look like I was holdin' onto a rope, seconds later I jerked my invisible rope "Got'cha" and began to pull it back, while I was pullin' I waved my hand over my rope. I had decided to had a little extra, to my plan._

_Five minutes later I was still pullin' so Jasper came over to me. "Darlin' what exactly are you pullin' I just grinned at him _

_"Look." I looked out to see Peter being dragged on his ass, backwards with a storm cloud rainin' on him._

_He looked like a drowned rat. By the time I got him to us, the whole family was laughin' there asses off. Jazz and Em thought that shit was so funny, they were layin' on the ground holding their sides. I just looked at Peter. _

_"That will teach you not to throw water balloons at someone who can drown your ass with a quick thought." __He huffed and walked off, his shoes squeaking the whole way which only caused us to go into another fit of laughter._

***End Flashback***

Needless to say Pete hasn't volunteered to help me with my powers since. I still don't know them all, but today I'm suppose to find out cause today I turned 21! I had a awesome b-day party given to me by the Cullens. Yep that's right I said The Cullens despite the fact that I drove one of there family members away, they excepted me into their family. I got a pair of matching earrings and necklace from Carlisle and Esme. Em and Rose gave me a new ipod. _"I know right who would have thought that after I kicked her ass, Rose and I would become sisters." _

Edward or Eddie as I have taken to callin' him, which he totally hates_, "But for some reason I'm the only one who can get away with it, I can even get away with callin' him Eddie'kins everyone else gets jumped, not even Bella is allowed to call him that"_ gave me a collection of different music I liked, that he made himself.

Bella gave me a bunch of books which I'll never read, but I thanked her anyway. When it was Jasper's turn he walked up and whispered in my ear. _"My gift is for later, when we're alone baby girl for now enjoy the party."_ I did as he asked with great difficulty any time he touched me , Electricity would go thru me and I'd get moist between my legs.

When the party was over he asked me to take a walk with him. I told everyone bye then went to meet Jazz outside. He led me to the spot where we had our first kiss. There are twinkling lights strung up through the trees , different colors of flowers are arranged in different patterns around the ground and there's a blanket spread out with a candle in the middle, a basket on it, a wine bucket and two wine glasses. I'm in awe.

"Oh Jazz it's beautiful, did you do all this?"

"Most of it yes, but I had a little help from Rose and Em also."

I throw my arms around his neck and land my lips on his. When we pull apart I whisper.

"Thank you, you've made this day wonderful."

He picks me up bridal style and walks over to the blanket. He sits down with me still in his arms, I go to move over beside him, but he stops me.

"Now where do you think you're going little lady?" I giggle

"No where Major just moving over beside you." He shakes his head

"I don't think so, you're just fine where you are."

I feel his erection against my ass and I laugh.

"What'cha laughin' at Darlin'?"

"Oh nothing, just wonderin' if you want me to stay where I am, because of the incredibly hard dick you have right now?" He growls which sends shivers right thru me.

"That has something to do with it baby girl, but I also just like holdin' ya." He poures me and himself a glass of wine, he hands me mine, then begins to drink his.

"I thought Vampires can't drink alcohol?"

"We can't." I blink at him a few times.

"Then why are you drinkin' it?" He smiles at me.

"I can't explain it Scar ever since we've been together I've been able to do some things I couldn't do before. I haven't told anyone yet, but last week I was able to eat and keep down human food and yesterday I fell asleep."

To say I'm in shock would be an understatement. "Wha.. WHAT?!" "How?"

"Darlin' I really don't know, but I do know that I don't want to get into right now. I have somethin' to give ya."

He reaches into his jacket pocket, he grins at me. "Close your eyes."

I look at him skeptical, but do as he asks. He takes my hand and places something small in it. "Ok now open your eyes sugar." When I open my eyes I gasp, in my hand lays a yellow and white gold ring with the face of a wolf baring it's teeth on it. The face is made of sold diamonds, the eyes are made of gold and the teeth ruby.

I sit staring at the ring. "Ya like it darlin'?"

When I don't answer he takes it, as I don't like it. "If ya don't like it we can pick ya out somethin' else."

He looks so heartbroken and upset. I turn so I'm straddlin' him. I kiss him gently on the lips then slide the ring on my finger. Then I lick my way up his neck causin' him to give out a low moan. When I reach his ear I whisper.

"No way cowboy this ring is mine." I pull back to look at him. "Thank you Jazz I love it I'll never take it off."

"Good I was worried for a second there darlin'."

"Awe Jazz you don't ever have to worry about me not liking what you give me, I love you so much I'd love anything from you."

Cupping my face he crashes his lips to mine, he licks my bottom lip askin' for entrance so I give it to him. Our tongues fight for dominance, I let him win. He removes his hands from my face to my shirt and unbuttons it, then removes it. When I go to do the same thing I hear.

_**"Ahh-WOOOOO!"**_ I jump off Jasper and run. Jacob's in trouble.

When I hit the tree line I see Edward and Emmett holding down a strugglin' Jacob and I see red _"HOW DARE THEY ATTACK MY MATE!"_

When Jake sees me he let's out a small whimper, and that was all it took . I feel the full force of my power wash over me and my wolf comin' out to play.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own none of the twilight characters just the ones I made up and the plot remember to review and I hope everyone has a wonderful day…. Remember be nice please.**

**Chapter 10**

Jaspers POV

I have Scarlet half naked in front of me, waitin' for me to claim her. When out of left field comes.

_**"Ahh-WHOOOO!" **_

My mate jumps off my lap and takes off like a bat out of hell thru the trees, leavin' me sittin' here with a rock hard pecker. _"SHIT! Every damn time!" _

Seems like every time I get close to claimin' my mate, somethin' damn happens and I get cocked blocked. _"This shit keeps up I'm gonna go bat shit crazy." _

Forgettin' my blue balls for now I take off after her I'm only a minute or two behind her. When I catch up to her, I can't believe what I see. Edward and Emmett are sittin on a fightin' and snarlin' Jacob. Jake looks up to see us standin' there he locks eyes with Scarlet.

_"Well guess he got his head out his arse and has decided to accept our mate."_ Jacob whimpers and I'm dropped to my knees with so much rage and power I think my head will explode.

I look to Scar only to stumble backwards at what I see. Her eyes are glowin' pure gold, her hair has turned white with black tips, her ears have elongated to look like wolf ears, her top and bottom K9s have transformed into wolf K9s, and her finger nails are now claws. _"Fuck! She's sexy as hell she looks like a wolf but yet still human, How the hell she doing that"_. The sky begins to turn black , the wind starts to become that of hurricane force, thunder rumbles above, lightin' begins strikin' around us and Scar lets out a roar so powerful the windows in the house and cars blow out, and the earth splits around us.

"_OH! SHIT! Edward if you can hear me, RUN she thinks you and Em are attckin' her mate!" _I scream out at him, he continues to sit on Jacob tryin' to figure out what's goin' on.

_"Those dumbasses are going to get killed if I don't try and stop her!" _I reach out for her, she jerks her head my way blinks, and disappears.

"_What the fuck?!, where the fuck did she go?!" _I gasp as she reappears in front of Edward, grabbin' him by the throat, then reaching over and doing the same to Emmett.

She lifts them off Jacob and walks them a few feet away, she snaps her teeth at them and lets go of their throats. Instead of fallin' to the ground they remain suspended in air gaspin', and clutchin' their throats, as if she still has them in a choke hold. Scarlet walks over to Jacob and helps him stand, she starts stroking his head and face. When she runs her hand over his jaw line he whimpers.

I can feel the rage roll off her in waves, she slowly turns around and walks back over to Edward and Em. I hear her speak in a stunnin' yet very dark and deadly voice.

"Tell me Edward, why did you think it would be ok to kick my mate in the jaw?!"

"I'm sorry he was going to track you, and Jasper down I didn't want him to screw up Jazz's plans. I tried to stop him the easy way but he wouldn't stop so I kicked him, when that didn't work , Em and I blocked him he phased lunged for me he missed, then we sat on him holding him down till you came back." _  
_

_"Oh damn! He's in trouble." _Scarlet lets out the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard, shakes her head and says.

"You stupid Vampires, you do not keep a queen from her mate, especially this queen!" She snaps. "Where I am so shall he be, he is my second mate and belongs by MY! side for all eternity."

She shoots her hand out toward them and starts closing it slowly, which cause both of them to scream out in pain. Rose, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle jump for her only to be sent flyin' backwards away from her, they try to move, but sometin' invisible holds them down.

"_Is it wrong for me to be lustin' after her right now, I mean she's killin' my brothers and I find this shit hot as hell. I'm weird, I know." _I hear them scream again. _"_

_Shit, I guess I should stop this." _I step over toward her, she must have felt me move, cause she turns to me_. _I send all my love, desire , passion , and lust at her, she drops her hand and starts to walk slowly toward me.

"_That's right baby keep comin', come on come to daddy." _When she reaches me she runs her hand softly across my face down my chest to the hem of my jeans. I let out a soft growl and pull her to me_ "Time to work my magic." _

"Hey darlin' why don't you let Ed and Em go, they're your brothers you really don't want to hurt them do you?" She smiles at me.

"Well actually my love I do, they hurt my Jacob, my other mate they have to be punished."

"Well baby girl look at them I think they've been punished long enough, Jacob's fine you can stop now." I look at Jacob.

"Jake come over here and show her you're okay." He shifts, pulls on a pair of cutoffs and runs over to us. He wraps his arms around her waist just below mine.

"Scar baby I'm okay my jaw has already healed, so don't worry." He kisses her softly on the lips. She looks back at me.

"Come on baby let'em go." She closes her eyes, I see them fall to the ground and the others are released from her hold on them. I watch as her features return to normal and her hair goes back to its original color. When she opens her eyes they are the beautiful emerald green and gold I have come to adore.

She looks at me, "Hey baby welcome back. Do you remember what happen?" I see tears form in her eyes and she nods her head.

"Darlin' listen to me, its ok you did what any mate would do, if they saw their mate in distress." I laugh just a little "Only diff is you got these really awesome powers you can use." She whispers.

"That's not even a quarter of what I can do."

I had this feelin that I already knew that. I whisper back, "I know darlin'.

I see her glance over toward Edward and Emmett. She gasps then runs at them cryin' and yellin how sorry she is.

"I'm so sorry guys I love both of you, you are my bothers it would kill me if I was to really hurt you." They both grab her up in a hug and Em says,

"We forgive ya babe, it was part our fault we should have known better than to attack the queen of wolves and supernatural's mate, even if it was just to keep him down not to hurt."

She wipes her eyes_ "Fuck I hate to see her cry a part of me breaks with her." _

She comes over to stand between me and Jake, we both wrap our arms around her and each give her a chaste kiss. _"This is crazy, but I agreed to this, ah hell for her who cares, let the sharein' begin."_ Scar looks back at the rest of them.

"I really and truly am sorry, but on the bright side of things, now that my wolf has come out and I've got full control of my powers... ***cough*** or gifts." she looks at Esme. "I know everythin' about my past life, I can answer your questions for you now."

I speak first, because if what I think is true I am first. "Scar darlin' Why did you call Jacob your second mate?" She sighs.

"Looks like I've got a little explain' to do." And she walks for the house

**Sorry for the short chapter I'm just really tired and ready for bed I promise next chapter will be longer I just wanted to get her first real change in and show some of her power hope you like please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you enjoy this Chapter I only own the plot and the made up characters and those of you that caught the mistake in chapter 1 I have fixed it. Please remember to review**

**Chapter 11**

Scar's POV

I stop at the front door, turning around I see that nobody has moved. _"Well hell guess I better get their attention," _

"Hey ya'll comin' or what?"

Jasper's at my side first followed by Jacob. We make our way inside and head for the family room. The three of us go over to the couch, the rest of the family take seats around us, starin' at me. _"Ah man do they have to stare." _I go to speak, but I'm cut off by Jake.

"Wait babe if it's alright, I would like the rest of the pack here, that way they'll know I wasn't full of shit." I laugh,

"Ok baby go ahead call them, but on the phone, Ok?"

"Yes ma'am".

Jasper tosses Jake his phone, and he goes outside to make the call. Jazz looks at me. "Darlin' if ya don't mind can we wait till Peter and Char get back?"

"Um, How long will they be?"

"Not long they should be back from hunting, by the time the pack gets here. Maybe a few minutes after."

"Alright we'll wait."

Jake comes back with a smile on his face. "They still think I'm full of it, but they're on their way."

"Wonderful"

I glance over at Em he's got his head duck down and he's very gently touching his neck, I can see him wince every time he touches it. I go over to him.

"Em can I see your neck please?"

He nods and moves his hand away. I gasp, he has burns the shape and size of my fingers on his neck and it ain't healing.

"_SHIT!" _"Emmy I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have hurt you like this, but I can help if you'll let me." He looks at everyone as if to get the ok.

"Please Em."

"It's ok Em you can trust her." Jazz says to him. He looks at me.

"Ok, but sissy please don't do this shit anymore."

"No worries mate, I promise not to do that ever again."

_"Doesn't mean I want use one of my other powers on your ass, if you hurt my mate again." _I reach over and very softly rub my fingers across where I burned him. When I'm done the marks have vanished and he's as good as new. The whole family gasps.

"How did you do that?" Bella asks.

"I'll tell you when the rest of the party shows up."

I then go over and do the same for Edward. Ten minutes later I hear the thunderin' of paws headin' our way, Jacob smiles.

"There almost here."

I make my way to the front porch and wait. Minutes later a big horse sized black wolf emerges from the trees followed by seven other big ass wolves. _"They're beautiful." _

"Jake can you phase and show them everything leadin' up to now."

He does as I ask they whimper some then he phases back. I start to walk toward them, but Jasper stops me shakin his head no at me.

"Ah baby don't worry I'll be fine, queen remember?"

I giggle then make my way over to the wolves, which by now, have all bowed down before me. I walk to each of them pettin' and scratchin' their heads.

"All of you are so beautiful, please phase and come into the house." The black one whimpers. _"Must be the alpha." _

"Don't worry my wolves, you are safe they will not hurt you." Just then Peter and Char come barrelin' out of the trees, they stop look from me, to the wolves then to rest of the family.

"What da hell did we miss?"

"Nothin' yet we were waitn on the wolves and your ass." I say back to him.

"Really why was ya waitin on us?'' Jazz answers.

"You'll see." I look back to my wolves, they knowin' what I want phase in front of me.

"Oh shit, damn it I don't want to see that, put on some fuckin' clothes will ya!" Peter shouts at them. I just laugh.

"Come on let's go in the house." Before I can sit down I'm pulled into Jazz's lap, Jake plops down beside us draggin my legs onto his lap.

Rose speaks first "Scar now that we're all here can you please start talkin', what the hell was that, outside."

"I'll answer your question in a while Rose."

I look to Jazz, then the rest of them. I close my eyes rememberin' everything that has happen, since Pete and Char have left, and send it their way. Thier eyes glaze over for a moment, then Peter jumps up yellin'.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"Sorry Petey, but I didn't want to take forever getting' you up to speed." He narrows his eyes at me.

"You did that?"

"Yep, one of my many talents." Char pulls him back down beside her.

"Now that ya'll are caught up I can start. Jazz I'll answer your question first you asked why I called Jacob my second mate, it's cause you are the first."

Peter pops in "What'da ya mean he's the first."

"Shut it Peter I was getting there."

"Oh sorry."

"Now as I was sayin' Jazz you are the reincarnation of my Vampire mate, my true soul mate." Everyone gasps.

"But…"

"Let me finish Jake. Anyway, I met you when I was 18 , we were in love from the first moment we met, and were inseparable." "I didn't care that the fates had given me a Vampire for a soul mate, to me you were my world Vampire or not."

"My parents on the other hand were a different story, they were out raged they cursed the wolf spirits for giving me you. I guess fate decide to appease my parents, but instead of takin' you away from me, I was givin' a second mate."

"But why, why did the fates see fit to give you two mates, why not take the first one and then send you the new one?"

"Because Jake I needed Aries the god of war."

Jasper's eyes grow big, he tries to speak, but nothin' comes out. Lucky for me I know what he wants to ask.

"Yes Jazz you were the god of war in your past life, and Aries was your name, that's why you got the name so easily in this life and that's also why you're so good now. You never wondered how fightin', schemin', killin', and plannin' came so natural to you, in the Southern Wars, it had nothin' to do with you being in the Civil War, you were good in that war cause of your past." He looks at me cock eyed and shrugs.

"As I was sayin before, My Vampire was not taken from me cause he had already claimed me, we had the strongest bond in all of the supernatural world, to take him away would be to end my life. So the fates/wolf spirits did the next best thing, they sent me another mate."

Edward asks. "Is the bond between you and Jacob as strong as yours and Jaspers?"

I glance at Jake. "Um no, but it's the second strongest." I grab Jakes face and turn him to me. "Jake please listen I know how this sounds, but I love you very much and just because Jasper's first doesn't mean I love you any less, ok?" He gives me a half hearted smile, I can see the hurt and sadness on his face.

"Jake please don't be like that, I know Jazz is first, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here with me and get to be with me for forever." He nods his head.

"Your right baby as long as I get to be with you, I'm happy."

I sigh in relief then look to Jazz. "Hey Jazz, baby are you ok?" He locks eyes with me for a moment.

"I couldn't be better, I was just thinkin' how my whole Vampire existence I've wished I had never been made this, but now, I know why I became this, it was for you."

"That's right baby you were always meant to be a Vampire, you had to be in order to be with me." He smiles at me, but still kinda looks confused.

"Jazz babe you still look a little confused, what is it?" He goes to speak but Em beats him to the punch.

"Sissy I don't get Jazz having to be a Vampire to be with you, why couldn't he remain human, why did you need a Vamp for a mate?"

"Well big brother, I didn't need a Vampire for a mate?"

"I don't get it"

"It's simple Bubba bear, the fates screwed up yet again, and Jazz was born in the wrong time, in his past life and this one. In order for fate to correct there mistake, he had to become what he is or we would have been without our soul mates."

"_Shit all these fuckers still look totally lost." _

"Ok all of ya still look lost, let me break it down for ya, Jasper was and still is my true soul mate. He was always meant for me, but things got messed up, and my Jazz was born in a different time past life and this one, in order to get him to me he had to be changed into a Vampire, or he wouldn't have lived to be with me."

"So what about Jake?" Bella asks.

"What about him?"

"If you had Jasper, why was Jacob giving to you?"

"I already told you that it was to make my mom and dad happy."

"Yes I know but why?"

_"Fuck why couldn't she just have left it alone." _"Fine, I'll tell you." I take a deep breath hopin' this doesn't run Jake off.

"The reason my parents were out raged and the real reason I got sent my wolf mate, was because", I pause for a sec to get up the courage.

"It was because I needed a pure blood heir to my kingdom in case somethin' happen to me, and Jazz couldn't give that he was a Vampire not a Wolf."

Jake looks at me. "So let me get this straight, my past self and now were sent to you so you could get knocked up with a pure blood wolf baby."

"Yes, that was the idea" He just sits there starin' at the wall.

"Jake I'm sorry, I know that this hurts ya but I can't and won't lie to ya." He gets up and walks out with me right behind him. "JACOB WAIT PLEASE!"

"WHY!, When all I am to you is a baby maker nothing more!"

"Jake that's not true."

He growls at me, any other time I'd floor his ass for that, but right now he gets a freebie. "Jacob listen to me, yes you're right you were sent to me in order to carry on the blood line, but that doesn't matter I love you, you were meant for me, for reproduction of a blood line or not."

"You sure you love me and don't just want me for my sperm?"

"Ah Jake, baby I love you and want you by my side always."

"So your sayin' you want me for other reasons?"

"Yes you big goon, I love you I don't care why you were sent to me as long as you were." The smile that comes across his face is breath takin'.

"So you ok now?"

"Sure, sure."

"Damn it Jake straight answer please." He grins.

"Yes baby I'm ok your right, doesn't matter the reason I was sent to you as long as I can be with you and you love me I'm fine."

"Good now can we go back in?" He leads me back in the house, Jazz has me in his arms before I can blink.

"Everything Ok?"

Jake wraps his arms around me. "Everything's good, I've got the girl of my dreams why wouldn't everything be alright."

We all just laugh at him. Rose being Rose couldn't hold it. "Great now that we got that settled can we get on with mine and Bella's question's?"

"Ah yes, well I'll answer Bella's question first. What you saw when I heeled Em and Eddie was one of my powers, my healin' power to be exact."

"Your healing power?" Edward ask.

"Yep that's right, but it only works on the people I love, I can't heal ya if you're not bonded to me through family or mate."

"Ok, that's cool, but what about what happened outside?"

"Well Rose the answer to that is easy, to me Em and Edward were attacking Jacob so I dealt with it."

"But what about what was going on with the weather, and the trying to kill them without touching, or what was holding us down, and the appearing in front of them what was all that?"

"Not to mention the way you looked." Esme says.

"Let's start with number 1, the weather was like that because I made it that way, I can control the weather and all the earth's elements. The appearin' out of nowhere, well that's cause I can blink myself where I want to be, all I have to do is think about it, and that also answers your other question, with what was happenin' to ya'll, Eddie and Emmy. All I have to do is think about what I want done."

"What about your appearance?" Esme asks.

"That's what I look like when I get pissed."

"Oh so that's your wolf form?" Jazz asks, I smile at him then the rest.

"Um that's one of my forms?"

"WHAT?! The whole family and wolves yell out. I giggle at this.

"Countin' my human form I have four."

No one says anything. "I have my regular wolf form, which looks like Jake's wolf, then I have the form you just saw, which only comes out if I get extremely pissed."

"Well what's the other?" Jake asks excitedly.

I caress his cheek and give him a small kiss then say. "My fourth form only comes out when my mates and families lives are in danger and threatened or if any of my wolves are in danger." Bella pops in.

"So what is it?"

"My beast form."

"I don't get it."

"The best way to describe it Peter,is to compare it to you. When your mate or loved ones are in danger your Vampire side or beast comes out to protect and keep them safe, correct?"

"Yes, that would be correct."

"Well now you get it."

"What do you look like?"

"Char the best way for me to tell ya is to watch the movie "Bad Moon", only when you watch it picture a taller, bigger, meaner, and prettier wolf than that, and you'll have me. Oh and my color is different I'm solid white with three little black tips on my ears and tail. When I'm like that you better run cause only my mates will not be seen as a threat." They look at me funny.

"I thought you said that, that form comes out to protect your family as well." Rose chimes in.

"That I did and that it does, but that doesn't mean you can approach me or get in my way cause if you do family or not I will see you as a threat to my mates, only Jazz and Jake can approach me."

The family sits there trying to take in all I've said. Leave it to Peter to speak first.

"So now that you've told us all this, what the hell do we do now?" I answer the only way I can.

"For starters I let my mates claim me, Jazz first then Jacob, second with the help of my mates and yours I take back my kingdom." Carlisle clears his throat.

"What?"

"I thought you're so powerful you don't need help." I shake my head.

"I didn't then and still don't really need their help it's more of a want, with them helpin' me neither of us will be worried about the other, and that goes for my family as well with you helpin' I can keep a eye on ya'll", and keep my head in the game, plus I don't want to do this without ya'll."

The whole time none of the wolves have asked anything till now "Where does that leave us?"

"Um" Jake whispers in my ear.

"His name is Sam, babe"

"Well it leaves you exactly where you are, until I need my wolves you will continue the way you were." He looks at me kinda funny. "Sam you will continue to be alpha for now only taken orders from me."

"For now?"

"Ah Sam you didn't think you'd be alpha forever now did ya?"

"Um yes, I did since Jake refused it." I laugh.

"Jacob can't refuse he's the true alpha of your pack and I won't let him. I didn't let him then and I won't let him now, but untill I have taken back my kingdom you will remain the alpha," He looks at me and growls.

I jump off Jaspers lap and pin Sam by the throat against the wall. "You will not take that tone with me, I am your Queen you will show me respect!, do you understand?!" He nods his head and I let him drop to the floor. "Now as I was sayin you will remain their alpha till I officially take back the supernatural world, at which time Jacob will take over as the true alpha. Got it?"

"Yes my queen"

"Awesome,you're catchin' on."

"So how do you plan on taking back your kingdom my love?" Jake asks.

I give them a evil grin. "We start with the Volturi!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I would like to say sorry for the errors in chapter 11 and I apologize ahead of time for in errors in this chapter I will do my best to catch them and correct them. Please remember to review.**

**Chapter 12**

Jasper's POV

"_Is she crazy?" _"Darlin' did I just hear you correctly, you want to start by takin' on the Volturi"

"Yes Jazz I did, Why?"

"Are you crazy, baby they will kill us we don't stand a chance, you have no idea what you're dealin' with."

She laughs I mean really fuckin' laughs like that's the funniest shit she's ever heard._ "My mate has officially lost her damn mind."_

"Baby girl you've lost it, and what the hell is so damn funny?" She pulls herself together.

"Sweetie I know all about the Volturi, who do ya think caused us to have to be reborn?" _"What the fuck?" _

Jake takes her hand. "What'cha talkin' about babe?"

She looks at all of us then sighs. "Four thousand years ago, a war between us and the Volturi took place, they were tired of our rule."

"Our rule?" Jake ask.

She nods her head. "Yes, because you and Jazz were my mates you ruled by my side. Anyway they caught us off guard when they attacked, it was very bad timing."

She lays her head on my chest. "What happen darlin'?"

I can feel my shirt gettin' wet, I pull her face up so I can look at her. "Baby, please don't cry" I gently kiss her tears away. "It's ok sugar, tell us what happen." She looks at me, then Jake and nods her head.

"I was eight and a half months pregnant, when they attacked." She pauses and wipes her nose on her sleeve, when she's done she continues.

"Because of this neither one of you", she looks to me and Jake, "would allow me to leave the castle in fact you hid me, at least you thought you did. You went into battle without me, so I could not protect you. With their guard and the rest of their army, they managed to break through our defenses."

"They were able to capture the both of you, when they did Aro read your thoughts. We were not aware of his ability, so without knowin you gave my location away." She points to me. I don't say anything, I just let her continue.

"After that they didn't need you two anymore, they had what they wanted." She jumps off my lap and onto Jake's throws her arms around him and buries her face in his chest and she cries like a baby.

He wraps his arms around her and does his best to console her. "Ah honey, shhh it's alright I'm here, Jazz is here we've got you."

She wipes her face with his shirt and smiles at him. "I know love it's just a very painful memory."

"Scar babe are you ok to keep going?"

"Yes cowboy I'm ok."

I smile at her _"Damn I love it when she calls me that, goes straight to my dick every fuckin time, Shit now I got a boner and I can't do shit about it." _I adjust myself, she catches me and giggles.

"I'll keep going now, you..

"Hold up" Peter cuts her off. "How is it you can remember this shit, but Jazz and Jacob can't?"

She frowns at him and says. "Pete I wish I knew, only thing I can think of, is when I finally transformed and got full control of my powers, everything came back to me."

Peter nods his head. "Ok that makes sense."

"Can I finish my story now Pete?" he says nothing.

She locks eyes with Jake, "You were the first one they killed, I felt it when it happened. I remember screamin' and then I fainted. When I came to they had found me, Aro, Caius , and Marcus tortured me. The pregnancy had been rough, so I was already very weak ,then to lose of one of my mates was more than I could take and I couldn't defend myself." I have a bad feelin' so I stop her there.

"They did it in front of me didn't they?"

She moves back onto my lap and hugs me while she cries and I can't help but to sob with her. I feel the tears as they run down my face I gasp and pull back to look at her.

She wipes them away with her thumb. "I'll get to that later, for now I need to finish this."

She looks to the rest of the room. "They kept torturing me in front of Jazz till they killed the baby, then they pulled Jasper apart and burned all of the pieces except for his head."

I can hear everyone's breath hitch waitin for what's next. "They kept his head so the last thing he saw before he died was, Aro ripping out my throat, I heard a horrible scream, then before the world went black I saw them throw Jaspers head in the fire."

She goes silent then breaks down sobbin', Esme , Rose, and Bella walk over and pull her off me into a hug. They whisper how very sorry they are that, that had happened and that she had to relive that horrible memory.

When they let her go I grab her and bring her back to me. I cuddle her while Jake rubs her feet and legs. After awhile her breathin' begins to even out, but before she falls asleep she looks at Jake.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect our little girl."

I leave Jacob and the others sittin' stoned faced while I take her to my room. I want to change her into something more comfortable , but don't know how she'll react.

"_Fuck it she is my mate after all, why would she be mad at me for changing her."_

I grab one of my t-shirts from the closet and return to her. I slowly take her shorts off, then her shirt. _" Damn she's beautiful I can't wait to claim her." _

I get my head out of the gutter and slip my shirt down over her. I tuck her in. Then place a kiss on her lips, before I go back down stairs.

Peter's POV

To say I was shocked would be a understatement, more like I was blown the fuck away. _"Why hadn't my damn knower told me any of this?" _I watch Jazz come back down and take his seat next to the wolf.

"So Jazz what do we do now?"

The wolf jumps up yellin. "We kill those bastards for killing her and my little girl!"

"Down boy, ya can't just walk in and start a fight ya have to keep in mind the Volturi have become even stronger since then. They have Alec, Jane and a few others now."

"Look at me blood sucker, I don't give a fuck I want them dead NOW!" he roars out and starts throwing things. Jasper jumps him and wrestles him to the ground.

"Jacob calm down, I want them dead just as much if not more than you do, but we have to get our shit together we can't go in there half cocked." He keeps fighin so Jazz keeps talkin.

"Jacob damn it listen to me if we don't do this right, we will get her and ourselves killed."

He calms down after that and Jazz helps him back up and onto the couch. Jasper looks to me. "You're little yoda bullshit tellin' ya anythin'?"

I shake my head. "Not anything you want to hear."

"Damn it Peter out with it." Jacob yells at me.

"Ok I have a feelin' the Volturi are the least of your problems, there's somethin' else headin' yer way right now and yer gonna need our help."

"What is it Peter and when will it be here."

"I'm sorry Jazz, I can't answer either of those. I'll let you know if I get anything else."

"Alright Pete thanks"

"No sweat Jazz ya know that I'll do anythin' for ya, and now that I've grown attached to that little lady of yers I'll do anything for her." He laughs

"With her, you wouldn't have a choice." I smile

"Oh I think I do she loves me like a brother, I believe she'd give me a choice, if I wanted one that is."

He smiles then stands. "I'm gonna go up and lay down with Scar."

Jake jumps up behind him. "I'm coming to!"

I watch as they both head up stairs. _"I'm gettin' to old for this shit!"_

**I know I have the Volturi over 4,000 years old when they are actually a little over 3,000 years old, but for the purpose of my story I had to make them older I'm sorry if this upset's any one , but like I said for my story I needed them older. Forgive me and please review. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope everyone likes the story so far this is my first try at this, pointers are accepted. I only own the plot and my characters I own none of the twilight characters. Please review and remember to be nice.**

**Chapter 13**

**Peter's POV**

**A few days later.**

Me and Char made it back from huntin around midnight, since we were stayin at the Cullens we had to hunt out of state, so it took a little longer to get home. We hadn't been in the house three fuckin' minutes, when right on schedule the screamin' begin.

_**"AHHHHH!"**_

_"Fuck! Every night for the past five fuckin' days Scar as woke up scream', and it's always at the same fuckin' time, WTF!" _I look over at Char.

"We have to do somethin'."

"I know Peter, but what she won't tell us what the hell is goin' on!"

I throw my hands in the air. "I don't fuckin know, but this can't keep happenin' , she's woke up sreamin' bloody fuckin' murder for five damn nights!"

Char walks over and wraps her arms around my neck. "Don't worry hun she'll come around, she'll tell us eventually." I unwrap her arms from me and fling myself down on the couch.

Lookin' back at her I sigh, "It maybe too late, I have a bad fuckin' feelin' that something's coming and it involves all of us, but Scar most of all. And I believe this dream she keeps havin' has something to do with it." She looks at me.

"Dream, how do you know it's just one?" I shake my head.

"Haven't you paid attention", she cocks her eye brow at me, "This shit happens every night at the exact same time, shits right on time every fuckin' night, you could set your damn watch by it!"

Charlotte grabs me by the face, turning me toward her. "Peter you have to calm down, Jasper and Jacob are stressed enough over this, they need us to keep a level head."

"I know Char, but I can't help it I've grown very close to her, these past few weeks and I'm scared it's drivin' me fuckin' nuts that I can't help her." She doesn't say anything just sits and holds me. A few minutes later I hear Scar yellin' and she sounds pissed.

"FUCK YOU WHITLOCK!, FUCK YOU BLACK!**(A/N: In the 3 week time lapse Jasper has told Scarlet his real last name and all about his past, I did it this way because I really didn't want to go into that. Sorry!)** "I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU I CAN'T GO BACK TO SLEEP!, WE'VE BEEN TRYIN' YOUR GIFT FOR FIVE FUCKIN' DAYS JASPER AND IT HASN'T WORKED YET, I CAN'T SLEEP!"

"I'M TO FUCKIN SCARED! TOO!"

I hear the bedroom door open then slam, a few seconds later I hear it open and slam again then I hear Jasper.

"Baby wait please we're sorry! We just want you to get some sleep."

It goes quite I don't have to wait long. "YOU WANT ME TO SLEEP, FUCK SO DO I, BUT GUESS THE FUCK WHAT IT AIN'T HAPPENIN', SO FUCK OFF!. The front door opens then she shuts it with a thunderous slam.

"_Fuck she's pissed, maybe I should go talk to her." _I go to get up, Char holds me down.

"Where are ya goin'?"

"I'm gonna go talk ta Scar" She shakes her head.

"Um, no you're not, since she got her powers and both her mates you've been doin' your best to jump in any argument they have had and defend her, you're stayin out of this little squabble." I sigh

"Char now might be a good time to get her to open up."

"Fine, Peter do whatever ya thinks best."

I kiss her on the forehead then head out the door. I had a feelin' I knew where she had gone and sure enough there she was sittin' on the log, where her and Jazz first got together.

I slowly approach her, when I'm in spitin' distance I speak up. "Hey little darlin' you alright?" She doesn't speak just shakes her head.

"You want to talk about it?" again she just shakes her head.

"Aw come on little darlin', talk to me tell me what's going on, maybe I can help." She begins to cry, and I hear her whisper,

"No one can help it won't go away."

"What won't go away Scar?"

She glances up at me. "The Dream."

"Scar please tell me, you've got to talk to somebody, I won't say nothin' I promise."

She takes in a couple deep breaths then locks eyes with me. "You swear you won't say nothin' to Jazz or Jake?"

I nod "I promise little darlin', I won't say nothin'."

She looks off into the distance and for a sec I think I've failed in tryin to get her to open up, then she shocks me, she actually starts fuckin' talkin. _"Bout fuckin' time!" _

"It's always the same way Pete, it starts off fine, I'm walkin down a dirt road with Jake smilin', laughin', talkin'….. she trails off and starts cryin again.

"Shh, it's ok little darlin', let it out it'll make ya feel a lot better."

She shakes her head to clear it and continues on. "As I was sayin' Jacob and I are laughin', and talkin' havin' a good time, then" she hesitates.

"Then everythin' goes black, when the light comes back on everythin' is blurry. I can't see nothin, but blurry images, then I'm runnin' I still can't see, everythin' is still blurry, yet I'm runnin' as fast as I can, why I don't know."

"When my blurry vision clears I'm standin' on a high cliff overlookin' the ocean." She breathes in and looks to the ground.

"It's pourin' rain, the wind is howlin all around me, thunder is boomin' above and lighin' is strikin' into the ocean in front of me, I believe I'm the one causing it." I look at her.

"What makes you think that?"

"Every so often I would raise my hand to the sky and lightin' would strike, pretty much wherever I wanted it to."

"Oh."

What else could I fuckin' say it's not like I hear this shit on a regular basses. I urge her to keep goin', so she does.

"I stand there starin' at the angry waves crashin' hard against the rocks below, with tears runnin' down my face, how long I stand there I'm not sure."

"I feel so lost and empty, my heart feels shattered, I have nothin' left, but I can't figure out why, all I know is at this point I feel as if the waves below can carry me away back to the place I was once happy and loved." I suck in a breath.

"Keep goin' little darlin', what happens next?"

She blinks away a few tears, "I hear my name bein' called, because of the storm soundin' in my ears, it sounds so far away."

"I turn slowly like a zombie to face the sound, Jasper is standin' there his hand is stretched out to me, he looks like he's in pain, his mouth is movin' but I can't hear him. He tries to step forward, only for me to step back, each time he tries I step further back, till I'm teeterin' on the edge. He tries talkin' to me again, but I just shake my head no at him, he steps forward one more time, the words _"you did this,you killed me!" _echo thru my mind then I just step off."

"My hearin comes back on the way down and I hear him scream as I hit the water, I pull my way to the surface, to take one last look, I see Jake and Jazz jump from above but before they hit the water I let the waves take me under forever."

She starts to cry I can't take it, I pull her over onto my lap and begin to rock her, I kiss the top of her head and tell her everything will be ok. I want it to be ok for her, I care for her very much more than I should, but I know that it won't be ok.

After a few minutes she calms down enough, for me to try talkin to her. "Little darlin' do think you can tell me what triggered this dream?"

She shakes her head "No Peter I can't, but I can tell you it started after Jacob claimed and marked me."

"Do you have any idea what it could mean?"

"No Peter, I wish I did maybe I wouldn't be so scared to sleep."

She sighs. "Well me tellin' you about the dream didn't get me any, closer to figurin' it out, or get me any closer to sleep,so now what'cha wanna talk about?"

I smile "You wanna head back to the house."

"No!"

She says it so fast I think I get whip-lash. "Oookay, may I ask why?"

"Because I don't won't too."

"Little darlin' that's not a reason, what's the real reason you don't won't to go home?"

"Jazz and Jake"

"What?!"

"They're smotherin' me."

"Ah little darlin' they're just worried."

"I know Pete, but since this damn dream started, they're always there I feel has if I can't breathe. You think you can talk to them for me Pete?"

I should really tell her no, cause I really don't want to get between the Major and his mate.. Even though I feel as if I should

"I don't think so little darlin' comin' between you and the Major is a death sentence."

"Please you always stood up for me before with them."

_"Did she just say before, what the hell?" _"Scar what the hell do ya mean, before?" her eyes get big.

"I….I, I'm sorry!" she jumps up and takes off into the trees.

"_Ah hell no, she ain't gettin' out of it that easily." _I go after her when I finally mange to catch her I tackle her to the ground. Problem is I forgot who she was, with a flick of her wrist she sends me flyin' into the closest tree. When I open my eyes I'm wrapped in Scar's arms, I grin up at her.

"Ya sure do pack a wallop, little darlin'."

"I'm so sorry Petey you scared me when you tackled me."

"It's alright little darlin', now will you please tell me what you meant by before?"

Scar's POV

"_Shit!, guess I better go ahead and tell'em" _"Well Peter, me, Jazz And Jake are not the only ones who were reincarnated." He sits up

"You're kiddin' right?"

I shake my head at him . "No Peter I'm not kiddin'."

I say with the straightest face possible, He sighs

"Ok then who was I? Don't tell me I was a Vamp then to."

I giggle. "Yes and no, you were born a Hybrid."

He looks like a fish out of water, it's so fuckin' funny I can't help but laugh at him. When I finally calm down and he gets done given me the, go to hell look I finish what I was sayin'.

"You were born of a Vampire and Werewolf, we grew up together you were two years older than me. We were always together we were each other's shadows. When I met Aries or Jasper as you now know him, you thru a fit you didn't want me anywhere near him."

I watch him for a sec to see if he has any question's thus far, when he says nothing I continue on. "You refused to understand why I wanted to be with him, one day you came upon us makin' out in the hall way." "You lost it and tore me away from Aries a little too rough, ya caused me to hit my head very funkin' hard on the wall knockin' me out, which caused Aries's beast to come out, you and him fought till I came to and separated you two. The both of ya looked like hell, there was blood and venom every where."

"When we informed my parents of what happened. they told us that the reason you attacked my mate was, because you saw him as a threat. When asked why my dad told us that you had been created to protect me, to remain at my side no matter what." He stops me.

"What does that mean no matter what?"

"Well It means you're bond with me is so strong that you would kill your on mate just to make sure I was safe and protected, you would kill my mates just to make sure I lived that's why you were born."

He stands up and begins to pace stoppin' every few minutes to look at me. Thirty minutes after he began he stops and turns to me.

"You're not fuckin' with me, are ya?"

"No Pete I have no reason to bullshit ya like that, I really don't think that's funny do you?"

"No it's not, I know you're not liein' but I had to be sure."

I nod _"Poor Peter, I was hoping to keep this from him, but damn me and my big mouth, I hate me sometimes." _

"Ya know that would explain it."

I look at him funny. "Explain what?"

He grins "Why I feel so close to you, I feel more than a brotherly love toward you, I feel like I want and need to do anything to protect you and be there for you no matter what the case and why I've been gettin' involved in ya'lls little lover spats."

"Yep that's how it's suppose to be, you love me, you still love your mate very much and your brother, but because of you being born to protect me no matter the cost, you will always love and put me first."

"But why?, I can't imagine me doing that."

"Peter you were never supposed to have mate, it made things less complicated, but this time around you do, it doesn't change anythin' though just makes it more difficult for ya. And back then you and Jasper hated each other, ya'll didn't look at one another as brothers like this time. Ya only put up with him cause of me and it was the same with him. So ya didn't give a damn if ya had to kill'em. No matter if it hurt me or not, it would've hurt ya to hurt me but as far as you were conserned I was better off with out him."

"Then he marked me and ya knew that if ya killed him it would kill me and that would have defeated the purpose of ya bein' born." He doesn't say anthin' he just stares at me. "I'm sorry Peter it's not fair I know, but it's the truth and I can't tell you anything other then what I've already told ya, you were born to love and protect me no matter the cost."

"That sounds like a mating bond."

"I know, but it's not I can't explain it it's suppose to be stronger it was made that way to insure my survival."

"Who made it that way?"

"Fate"

Before he or I can say anything more my phone goes off. "Hello"

**"Baby girl where the fuck are you?"**

"Hey Jazz I'm somewhere between our spot and the house, I think."

**"You think?"**

"Yes I think , when Peter chased me I got a little turned around."

**"WHAT'DA YA MEAN PETER WAS CHASIN' YOU, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I'LL KILL'EM!"**

_"Fuck! Probably shouldn't have said that." _

"Jazz baby calm down I'm fine it's a long story I'll tell ya when we get back."

**"Ok so when will you be back?"**

"We're on our way I'll see you soon, I love you."

I close my phone before he can say anythin' else. I look over to Peter who's still sittin there soakin up everything I've said. "Peter we need to go now, are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah little darlin' I'm gonna be just fine." He helps me to stand I smile at him then turn for home. He grabs my arm stopping me.

"I thought you didn't want to go home."

"I've thought about it and decided to tell them about the dream."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am, I need to they'll feel better and so will I."

"Ok, let's go, oh I do have one more question that has nothin' to do with what we've been discussin' tonight."

"What?"

"When do ya think it'll be a good time to tell Charlie that you've moved into the Cullens."

"Tomorrow, for now he knows I'm ok, as a matter of fact he likes me being there I can keep tabs on Bella." I giggle.

Peter laughs "Ok little darlin' if ya say so." He grabs my hand "You ready to go face the music." I smile

"That depends, How much you plan on singin' about?"

He winks at me "All of it."

"Well I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." We head for home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Most of you are askin' yourselves where is this story headin well it is going somewhere I promise If there are things you do not understand please let me know thank you and tips are welcomed please review and remember be nice.**

**Chapter 14**

**Scar's POV**

When Peter and I arrive back at the house my mates and his jump on us like white on rice.

"Where have you been?"

"What have you been doing?"

"Why was Peter chasin' you?"

"Why have you been cryin'?"

"Why did you run off?" by the fifth question I think my head will explode and I start gettin' dizzy.

Sensing this Peter puts his hand up and shouts. "HEY KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!" they back off. "Give us time to get in the damn door and Scar will explain everything to the best of her ability, got it?!" all three nod and follow us to the family room, where the family's waitin'.

_"Great, why is it every time I have to explain something like this, I have a fuckin' audience?" _

I smile as I take my seat between Jazz and Jake. "Guess everyone is wonderin what the hell is going on?" I get a collective please. "Ok, first off," I turn to Jazz "I've decided to tell you about the dream, I've been havin'." Jasper smiles.

"Darlin' I'm glad to hear that, but what changed your mind?"

"Peter, made me realize you and Jacob are affected by this too, by not knowin' how to help me and bein' worried, he said if I told you guys maybe you could help and that would make you feel better."

"Go ahead Darlin'."

So I tell everyone in the room about the dream. When I'm done the room is eerily silent. I can see the wheels turnin' in the heads of the people around me.

Bella breaks the silence "So does anybody have a idea of what this could mean?"

"I do"

We all turn to find Alice standing there. I growl "What do you want?" She gives me a warm smile.

"Please your Highness I did not come to fight."

"Then why have you come?"

"I would like to help you if you'd let me."

_"Should I trust her, she is my Jasper's ex-wife after all." _

"How do I know I can trust you Alice, for years you lied to Jasper about being his mate, then when I finally do come along you fight me to try to keep him, when he wasn't yours in the first place!" She hangs her head.

"Your right I did lie to Jasper, it's just when I woke up and saw him in my vision, I really thought we were mates, but over time I learned the truth." I finish for her.

"By then you loved him, and kept up with the lie, then I came along and fuck it all up."

"Yes, but I'm glad you did, don't misunderstand me I loved Jazz, but if you hadn't came along and fucked everything up as you say, I wouldn't have met my soul mate. So that's why I'm here to make amends with you and the rest of the family."

I look at Jazz "What'da think baby can we trust her?" He sits silent for a minute then smiles.

"I don't sense any false emotions coming from her, she's tellin the truth."

I nod then look back at Alice. "Ok Alice this is your second chance you better not double cross me or I'll fuck your shit up got me?"

"I completely understand."

"Great, now you said you could tell us what this dream means?" The smile left her face

"Um before I tell you can my mate join us?"

I look around to see what everyone has to say after getting the family's approval she leaves for a few minutes, when she returns she's beamin' with a smile from ear ta ear and draggin' someone behind her.

"Guys I would like all of you to meet my mate Shawn."

I couldn't believe it he was actually hot. _"Not as hot as Jazz and Jake, now those are some FINE! Looking men." _

He's tall looks to be around 6'3, he has dark brown hair. It's cut Military style, Hazel eyes, a regular nose and pretty lips. He smiles at us _"Oh yeah and a hell of a smile too." _I get a growl for that, from both my guys. _"_

_Oops, sorry love's I forgot to block ya'll out." _I give my attention back to our guests.

"Alright Alice ya have your mate with ya, would ya like to share what ya know about this dream now?"

"Of course your Majesty."

I roll my eyes "You can quit with that Scarlet or Scar will do just fine." She smiles

"Ok, Scar let me start by sayin I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you the basic of the dream."

"What can you tell me?" She looks at me and Jazz with sad eyes.

"The dream means that Jasper is going to hurt you, very badly and you're at the cliffs to kill yourself." The whole room gasps.

Jasper jumps up yelling. "THAT'S BULLSHIT I WOULD NEVER HURT HER NEVER!"

Alice gets in his face. "I'VE SEEN IT!"

"LIER, YOU CAN'T SEE HER!"

Alice takes a calm breath. "Jasper you're right I can't see her , but for a short moment I did, I've seen it, I don't know everything, it wasn't clear, but I know you hurt her sometime in the future and she's standing on a cliff ready to jump!"

Jasper falls to his knees in front of me "Baby please ya gotta believe me, I would never hurt you never you are my life , my reason for existing please believe me."

"Whoa, Jazz look at me" He lifts his head from my lap. "I know you won't hurt me, let's not worry about it ok, we're together now and that's all that counts ok, so don't stress over it cause I ain't and you're stuck with me."

He pulls me into his arms "Oh darlin' you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

I giggle "I think I do." I lean over and whisper in his ear. "I'll show you later, just how happy I am here with you."

His eyes go black "I'll hold you to that darlin'." He smirks at me

_"Damn him and that smirk gets me wet every time." _Smelling my arousal Jazz leanes in and breathes.

"Would my Queen like to get out of here?, so I can fuck her till the whole world hears her screamin my name."

That shit made me shudder. _"What a fuckin smooth talker I have for a mate." _I smile at him

"Sorry babe not now, the dream was not the only thing I needed to tell ya."

"Ok darlin, what is it?"

I take a deep breath. "Guys I didn't tell you everythin' the other day when I was talkin about our past lives."

This gets the whole rooms complete attention. "Ya see back then I had a protector, I was the reason he was born, the only reason. He was created to protect me no matter the cost, it wouldn't have costed him anythin' of corse,cause he had no mate he wasn't suppose to. Anyway I was all he had, he loved me more than his on life that's the way it was suppose ta be. To make sure that, when my mate or others couldn't or wouldn't protect and love me. He would, always."

"Ok, well I'm glad ya had this fella I think, yall didn't have a romantic relationship did ya." Jasper ask

"No, silly he loved me more than anything yes, but he never wanted me like that, nor I him."

"Why are you telling us this, baby?" Jake asks

"Jazz, Jake, we", I point at the three of us, "were not the only ones to be reincarnated my protector was sent back also." They're both speechless. Edward pops in.

"Who is it?"

I look to the one in question he gives me the go ahead. "It's Peter"

"WHAT?!" Charlotte hollers out.

I look at her. "That's why he feels so close to me and wants nothing more than to keep me protected, loved and happy in case you were wonderin why he felt so protective of me."

"What did ya mean any and all cost, why does he have to love you and why does he need to keep ya happy?"

I sigh I really didn't want to tell this, cause Char is gonna throw a fit. "Just the way it sounded Em no matter what it is, if it keeps me safe and protected he will do it, that means he'll kill my mates if necessary and now his or anyone else that hurts me or tries ta kill me. And he has to love me in order to protect me, you wouldn't take your mates life or give yours if you did not love the person you were protectin' with everything you are. As far as keepin' me happy, well no one wants a pissed off queen with unlimited power."

Char lets out a roar. "You bitch, what's the matter two mates wasn't good enough, you steal mine as well!"

She lunges for me I don't have to do anything Peter has her by her waist and on the floor before she can reach me.

"Char baby, please calm down it's not like that, the bond that I share with Scar is not that of a mate or soul mate, I do not see her as a lover or a wife, I do love her but not like that it's more, different but so much more." He lets her go and she looks at him

"Well then explain it Peter, cause from the look Jazz and Jake are givin' ya they're havin' a hard time believin' that, just as I am!"

Peter takes her in his arms "Char I wish I could explain it better, but I can't I don't know how to explain the bond I have with her. All I know is she is tellin the truth, I was made for one reason and one reason only to protect, love and insure the happiness of the Queen of wolves and the supernatural."

"That's why I was sent back to continue with my purpose, and that's keeping her" he points to me "safe", I'm sorry Char I really am, but it's the way it has to be, I was never suppose to have a mate but I do now and you're gonna have to learn to live with what I was created to do. I love you Char, more than you'll ever know but Scar will always come first."

I feel like a turd watchin her sob in Peters arms, but what can I do. I can't change things. He wasn't suppose to have a mate for a reason it made things less complicated. Jake clears his throat.

"You got something to say babe?"

"Yeah I do."

"Shoot"

"If I was Wolf and Jazz was Vamp what the fuck was Peter."

I smile at that "He was a hybrid, half werewolf half vampire."

Jake nods "Ok, now my next question."

He glares at Peter "If you were this all powerful hybrid thing and you're only reason for creation was to protect Scar, where in the fuck were you the night my mate was tortured till our baby was killed and then her throat ripped out by the Volturi!?"

Peter jumps off the couch and right into his face. "You Son of a bitch, how he fuck would I know , I'm in the same boat as you I don't remember that life!"

I think now might be a good time to step in. "Jake!, leave Peter alone he doesn't know anything other than what I've told him." Jazz looks at me.

"Well darlin' since you know so much, please tell me where my Captain was the night you and our child were killed" I was happy to hear him say our child even though she wasn't his.

"Jazz." I sigh then look at Peter.

"Pete was there that night, he was with me when the Volturi found me. He died doin' his damnedest to protect me."

I start cryin and fling myself into Peter's arms earnin' a few growls from our mates, but right now I could care less. He holds me till I quit sobbin, when I'm done I pull back to look at him.

"Eli I'm so sorry that you died in vain, you fought so bravely and hard only to lose your life for nothing." The whole damn room's gawkin' at me.

"Why the fuck did you call him Eli his name is Peter!" Char growls out.

"Oops sorry Eli was his name in his past life."

"Oh" was all she says.

"Char I promise I'm not tryin to take Pete from ya, I already have two I don't need a third."

"Peter was not born to take on a mate role with me, he was born to ensure my survival no matter the cost and I can't change that. I wish I could." Tears that would never fall build in her eyes.

"Who decided this shit, why of all people was Peter chosen."

"Well Fate decided and why it had to be Peter I don't know the answer to that."

I take her hand in mine "Char listen to me I promise I will do everything within my power to ensure my safety, there for ensuring Peter's. Just like you, it would kill me if anything happened to Pete, especially because of me. And I also promise he's all yers, I don't want Peter in that way."

Peter takes her in his arms "Don't worry sugar, It'll be fine." She just nods. Everyone sits quite for a while. I start ta get board, so I huff drawin' the attention of my mates.

"What's up Baby girl?" Jake asks

"I'm board"

Jazz smiles "I know just the thing to remedy that." He stands up pulling me up with him, he clears his throat.

"If ya'll will excuse us me and Jake need to talk to our mate privately, and let ya'll discuss this new development amongst yourselves." Peter grins at us.

"You mean you and Jake are gonna go fuck yer mate." Jazz gives him a crooked grin.

"That to, now if you'll excuse us." I'm drug out of the house laughin' my ass off.


	15. Chapter 15

**This will be the first time I ever wrote a sex scene, if it seems wrong or off the wall please let me know and what I can do to fix it, please keep in mind I am new to this, please remember to review, and be nice.**

**Chapter 15**

**Jacob's POV**

When we get out of the house Jasper throws Scar over his shoulder and takes off toward the woods. I know I can't keep up in human form so I phase and run after them. Jazz stops in a little meadow covered in forget-me-nots. I phase back not bothering to put any closes on, I watch Jasper slowly put her down rubbing his body with hers.

He whispers to her, "Darlin' seein' how this will the first time that Jake and I have taken you together, I need to talk to Jake, I want you to go find a spot you are comfortable with, and will be right there ok?"

She nods and skips away, I'm so focused on watching her ass bounce with every skip, I don't hear Jasper talking to me. "_**SMACK!"**_

"Fuck!, Jazz what the hell was that for?"

"For not listenin' to me."

"I was listening damn it!" He scoffs.

"No you wouldn't you were starin' at our mates ass!" I smile.

"I sure as hell was she has a sexy ass!"

"I agree one hundred percent, but right now you need to pay attention."

"Fine, What!?"

"This being the first time we've taken Scar together, yer gonna do as I say, ya may be her mate also, but I was chosen first you got lucky, so I make the rules got it!" I shrug.

"Sure, sure as long as I get to be with her, you can make all the rules you want, for now." He glares at me.

"What?!"

"Nothing, come on."

We make our way over to Scar, as soon as we reach her Jazz has her in his arms. "Alright darlin' this is how this will work, I've decided to play a game."

Her and I both look at him like he's crazy as hell. He smirks "I'm sure both of you have heard of the children's game Simon Says, right?" We both nod. "Good, this will be the adult version called Major Says."

I laugh "Are you kidding?"

"Nope, the only time she can do anything is when she hears Major Says before the command is givin' to her."

This fucker is serious _"Great this shit doesn't look good for me, she won't be able to touch me, he'll make sure." _Even though I'm worried that I won't get to be with my girl, I keep my mouth shut and wait for the game to start. If he plays fair this should be fun.

He stands there waitin for us to say somethin' _"Ah fuck it!" _"I'm game!" he looks to Scar..

"Sure why not, this could be fun." She says with a wicked little grin. Jazz smiles wide.

"Major Says let's play!"

Jasper's POV

"Major Says let's play!" I back Scar against a tree and whisper. "Major Says, Stay." I back up and stand beside Jake, giving him a wink I turn to our mate.

"Major Says take off your shirt slowly." She smiles then starts to slowly pull her shirt over her head. _"Fuck no bra, I don't know if I'm gonna make it through this damn game or not!"_

I shake my head to clear it then look at Jake. "Major Says, go remove our mates shorts, however you see fit."

He grins and walks over to Scar, grabbing her by the hips he pulls her to him and crashes his lips to hers, I hear her moan driving my on lust up. While she's deep into the kiss, I see him grab the waist band of her shorts and pull.

Rippin' them completely off. _"Fuck it all to hell, she's bottomless to!" _Jake turns around looking at me waitn' for my next command.

"Scar, Major Says, get on your knees." She lowers herself to her knees, looks straight ahead and waits. I walk over to her, take her by the chin and tilt her face up to look at me.

"Major Says, jerk me off and suck Jakes dick at the same time."

She reaches out and takes off my belt, then takes Jakes dick in her mouth. With one hand she unbuttons my jeans, and pulls out my cock. Scar slowly runs her hand up and down the length off my member, running her thumb over the tip with each down ward stroke. After a few minutes of this I get jealous and want my dick in her mouth, so with a grunt I say.

"Major Says switch." Jake growls.

"You fucker I was so close!" I grin.

"Sorry!" I look at Scar and shove my dick in her mouth, she takes me all the way in till her lips were touchin' my balls.

"Fuck!, baby that feels so good!" She comes back up slowly dragging her tongue along the way. With that damn tongue ring of hers I'm almost in heaven.

She picks up speed, I'm ready to lose it I need to cum inside her. "Get on your hands and knees Now!" She shakes her head

"You didn't say Major Says" I growl while pushing her on her hands.

"Fuck it game over!" I thrust myself into her causing both of us to yell out.

"Ahhhh"

"Shit, Scar you feel so good, so warm, so tight, I could stay like this forever."

I start off slow she doesn't seem to like that, cuz she looks over her shoulder at me and smirks. "Come on Major, fuck me harder! Or are you not vampire enough?!"

_"Oh I am more than vampire enough darlin'." _

"Whatever my lady wants she get's" So I begin to pound her harder and harder till I feel her walls clinch around me and she screames out my name.

"Ahhh, Jasssper!"

That sends me over my edge, I spill my seed into her with a roar of her name. "Scaarrr!"

I've barely had time to remove myself, when Jake takes her from me driving his self into her she screams out in Pleasure then looking over her shoulder taunts him the same way she did me, but slightly different.

"Fuck me harder, before I go get one of your pack brothers to do it!"

This sends him into a fury and he ponds into her so hard I think she might break, but the look on her face and the sounds that were coming from her told me she was enjoying herself very much, this causing my lust to sky rocket. I have my dick in her mouth so fast I surprise myself, but she doesn't care.

The harder Jake thrusts into her the faster she sucks my dick. Jake and I call out her name at the same time as he releases inside her, and I release myself into her mouth. She shocks me when she swallow everything I give her, then screamin' out her on release. When we're done, I can't help layin' her on the ground and wrappin' myself around her.

I want to feel her warmth next to me. Jacob seems to have the same idea as he lays down on her other side also wrapping his self around her, well the best he can I have her pretty wrapped up with my body. We lay that way till I hear her breathin' even out, I pull my face back from her neck to look at her, she's asleep, I chuckle to myself then whisper to Jake.

"Without wakin' her get up and phase." He nods , then slowly slips out of Scars embrace. When he comes back as a wolf I untangle myself from my mate, dress as fast as I can, gently put her shrit on her. Pick her up and head for the house with Jake right behind me.

When I walk through the door with my mate in my arms, I get a few grins, but leave it to Em to say what's on his mind.

"Damn Jazz, Jake you weren't suppose to fuck her to sleep, you guys weren't that bad were you!"

"_**SMACK!"**_

"Thanks Rose."

"No sweat Jazz."

I make my way upstairs to our room. _"Our room, shit will I ever get used to sharin' her with Jake, Nope probably not, but what can I do"_

I carefully lay her on our bed, then go change. When I come out of the bathroom Jake as already crawled in bed with her and is fast asleep. I make my way over and crawl on the other side, close my eyes and for the second time since I met Scar I fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**I will be introducing a new Character in this chapter also let me know what you think so far, tips are welcomed. Please review.**

**Chapter 16**

**Scar's POV**

Opening my eyes I come face to face with a smilin' Jasper.

"Good mornin' baby girl." I smile.

"Good morning, you're very happy this mornin'." He kisses me on the lips.

"I sure am darlin'."

"Ok, I bite what's up?"

"Nothing, just that you slept the entire night without wakin' up screamin'."

"I did?" He grins

"Yes ma'am."

_"Um thought I felt rested this mornin'."_

"You, Ok?"

"Uh, yeah Jazz I'm fine, except for one little thing."

"What's wrong darlin'?" He says with a very serious face, I can't help but laugh.

"Jazz don't be so serious, I just gotta pee really badly, so please let me up." I start wigglin' around tryin' to get free of him. I could have just blinked, but this was way more fun.

"No."

"Come on Jazz please!"

"No."

"Why not?!" He gives me a sly grin

"I like watchin' you squirm darlin' it makes your lushes breast jiggle." I roll my eyes.

"You can watch'em jiggle later cowboy, I gotta piss now let me up" He untangles his self from me and I run to the bathroom.

When I'm done I go and crawl back in the bed with Jazz. I finally relies Jake's gone "Jazz, baby."

"Yeah darlin'?"

"Where's Jake?" He kisses the top of my head.

"He's down stairs makin' you and him breakfast."

"Oh, how sweet of him, guess I better get up and go eat."

I go to get up and he pulls me back down. "You don't have ta baby girl, stay with me." He crashes his lips to mine then rolls me over on top of him. He gives me that sexy ass smile of his.

"Darlin' it's time for you to save a horse, and ride a cowboy."

"Sorry cowboy I'm afraid I've already done my good deed for the week, next time plan ahead!" I hop off him and run for the stairs laughin' the whole way. I laugh even harder when I hear him growl out.

"You're gonna get it darlin' you just can't leave me like this!"

I hear him get up and I take off toward the kitchen when I see Jake I start yellin'. "Jake! Hide me!, Jasper's after me." I run and hide behind his back, he looks over his shoulder at me.

"Babe. What are ya doing?"

"Shh I'm hidin' from Jazz."

"Why?" I smile

"Well he asked me to save a horse and ride a cowboy."

He raises his eyebrow. "And?" I giggle

"I told him I already did my good deed for the week, and ran leavin' him stuck with a hard dick." Jake starts laughin' his ass off.

"Oh man, I bet he's pissed." He says tryin' to catch his breath. Just then Jazz walks in.

"Keep laughin' Black, shits gonna be fuckin' hilarious when she does it to you!"

Jake clams up quick. I walk over and run my fingers thru his hair while givin' him a chaste kiss. "Ah come on Major, don't be mad at me." I poke out my lip "I'm hungry." He bends down and sucks my bottom lip into his mouth causing me to moan.

I go to deepen the kiss and he pulls away earning a growl from me. He laughs. "Ain't fun when your toy gets taken away is it darlin?" I scowl at him.

"Alright cowboy point made, I'll be a good girl and not do it again." He picks me up and sits me at the bar then gives me a quick kiss.

"Good, now eat your breakfast."

"Sir yes sir."

I look at the plate in front of me. "Jake baby I might be queen of the wolves, but that doesn't mean I can eat all of this, we've been together long enough have ya seen me eat this much before?" He looks at me sheepishly.

"Um, yeah I know you won't eat all of it, I fixed it that way so I could finish it." I just smile and shake my head.

After breakfast I run upstairs to get ready I'm goin' shoppin' with Rose today, we even managed to talk Bella in to going'. While I'm in the shower Jazz comes in.

"Darlin' can I talk to ya for a minute?"

"Sure baby."

"Darlin' can you tell me how is it that I am able to fall asleep, cry and eat human food?"

_"Shit how do I explain this?" _

I sigh. "It's because you're essence is connected to mine, your soul, your body everythin' about you is connected to me, just like Jake is. Because of what and who I am and the powers I possess ya'll go through some changes." He pulls back the shower curtain.

"Like what?" He asks while eye fucking the hell out of me.

"Well the changes are very different, between the two of you. When it comes to Jake his wolf form changes, he now has two forms not only can he phase into his normal four legged wolf he can also take the form of a two legged wolf like mine. Jakes color will change, also."

"So he gets to have two forms now and his second form is like what you described to us?"

"Yep, only his two legged form will be slightly smaller than mine."

"Ok, but what does that have to do with what's going on with me?"

"You're not a wolf so there for your forms can not change or a human in which you would have became a wolf, so the changes came in a different way"

"So I can sleep, cry and eat now?"

"Yeah."

" Why does it come and go now, what set's it off?"

"It comes and goes for now cause your body is not use to it, and different things can set it off now, like last night you must have had a very strong desire to fall asleep next to me, so that set it off."

"Well will the changes ever be permanent?"

"Yes after we've been together for awhile, you'll be able to sleep whenever you want, cry when you're sad and eat human food if and when you feel like it."

He looks at me strange "Um what happens to the human food I eat, if I can't go to the bathroom?"

I laugh, but he doesn't think it's too funny. I clear my throat. "It turns to blood."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah at least that's what you told me in our past lives."

He goes to open his mouth, but I cut him off. "Don't ask, Jazz I don't know how you knew this, but you did."

"Maybe you could feel it, Oh and yes the same affects happened to you then as well. Now that I've covered everything , Can I finish my shower?, so I can get ready to leave?" He shakes his head.

"No, darlin I don't think so."

Of course I know what he's after, but decide to play dumb. "Why, not?" He gives me a lazy smirk

"You know what I want darlin', no need in playin' coy."

I smile "Sorry cowboy, not right now I need to finish, so I can get ready to leave with Rose and Bella."

He sticks his bottom lip out and pouts. "Aw don't worry cowboy I'll make it up to you when I get home." His eyes light up and he smiles so big I think his face will rip, I laugh at that.

He leaves me to finish my shower, which after Jazz left didn't take me, but about five minutes. Wrappin' the towel around me I sprit to our closet, not knowin' whether or not one of my mates is lurkin' nearby. I decide to wear somethin' sexy just to irritate the hell out of my guys.

In the end I go with a pair of dark blue daisy dukes, one of Jazz's button up white dress shirts that comes just below the shorts making it look like I have on none at all, I leave the first three buttons undone givin everyone a good peek at the bra I have on and roll up the sleeves, I choose a pair of high heeled black suede boots that go just below my knees. I do my makeup and hair real quick then go to Bella's room.

I knock and wait. "Come in"

I don't know Edward's in the room, so when I go in I get one hell of a cat call. "Damn, girl your hot as hell, if I wasn't mated and married I'd take you from Jazz and Jake."

He gets two very possessive growls for his words and a smack upside the head. I just shake my head and look to Bella.

"You ready?"

"Yep." I grab her hand.

"Well come on then day lights a wastin'."

She laughs. We make it to the hall way, when Edward yells.

"Wait a damn minute!." We stop Bella looks back over her shoulder.

"What's the matter, baby?" He comes over to us and pulls her hand from mine and puts her behind him, then grabs my arm.

"There is no way in hell, you're leaving this house dressed that way, I will not let my baby sister go out looking like a hooker!"

I remove his hand from my arm. "Don't forget who you're talkin' to big bro, I will leave this house dressed anyway I like understand." "

"I don't fuckin' think so!"

_"Ah, SHIT!"_ I turn around "You can't stop me Peter." He nods his head

"You're right I can't, but The Major and Jake can." I let out a evil little laugh.

"Oh Peter I don't think so, you see I know my place with them, so as long as I keep it straight and don't do anything wrong, I can do and wear whatever I want to."

_"I think, ah hell too late now, I just made a point I plan on keepin'!" _Quicker than Edward or Peter can move I blink beside Bella take her hand then blink us to the car. I can hear angry growls comin' from inside.

"Shit, Bella we need to leave now!, get in the damn car!"

"What about Rose?"

"Call and tell her to meet us at the mall in Port Angeles, she'll know why I'm sure."

I back out and floor it. I turn a hour drive into twenty minutes, tryin to get away from the pissed off Vampires and Wolf at the house. Bella and I had been there about thirty minutes when Rose found us in Victoria Secrets.

"There you are, you know you're in trouble, Jasper and Jacob are pissed as fuck!, about you runnin' off dressed like this

"So they'll get over it I ain't about to stop dressin' the way I've been dressin' for years because they're jealous asses." She giggles.

"Well sister I'm just glad I'm not you right now." I give her a cross look.

"Please tell me they are not here."

"No, they're not but don't put it past them showing up, Em knows where we are and if he gets worried enough about you he'll spill."

"Fuck, he better not."

I grin at Rose "I got an idea to keep him quite."

"What?"

"Watch this." I get my cell out and call Em. He answers.

"_**Scar, where are you?"**_

"Ah come on Em you know where we are, Rose told me you know."

"_**Yeah I know I just didn't want to get Rosie in trouble."**_

"It's cool Em, look you can't tell the other's where we are, Jazz and Jake will come after me, and I don't want them to."

"_**I don't know Scar Jazz and Jake are royally pissed off."**_

"I know, they'll be alright, just don't tell'em, do this for me and I'll bring you back any Video game you want, please!"

"_**Ok! I want the newest Halo game."**_

"Alright, ya got a deal, I'll see you later love ya big brother."

I hang up before I get a response. I smile at Rose and Bella, "Now I have no worries, he won't spill."Rose nods

"Good thinkin' Em will do anything for one of those damn games."

"I know, now ladies let's do some shoppin'!"

After a few hours of runnin' from store to store I start gettin' hungry, so I make the girls stop long enough for me to eat. We're sittin at the food court laughin' and talkin' when all of the sudden they get quite. I look at them.

"What's wrong?" Bella looks behind me and says.

"You have two very pissed off mates and one pissed off protector/guardian given you the , you're fucked look."

I turn slowly around and standin' there starin' a hole right through me are Jazz, Jake and Peter. _"Fuck!, I'm in trouble and I'm going to kill Emmet."_ They make their way over to us. When they get to our table I put on my best innocent face.

I look at Jazz smilin', "Hey baby, I missed you, how'd you find me?" He just narrow his eyes at me, then grabs me by the arm pullin' me out of my seat.

"Matin' pull, Let's go!"

"Aw come on Jazz I wasn't done shoppin with the girls yet."

"You are now!" He leads me to his car, before I can get in my phone rang.

"Jazz, Jake it's Charlie, I gotta take this call." I walk a few feet away then answer.

"Hello."

"_**Hey kid it's your Uncle." **_I giggle.

"Hey Uncle C I knew it was you, what's up?"

"_**I was wondering if you could stop by the house, there's someone here looking for you." **_

"Ok Uncle C I'll be there in about an hour, that cool."

"_**Yeah kid that's cool, see you in a hour, bye."**_

"Bye".

I hang up the phone wonderin' who the hell's lookin' for me. I walk back over to the guys. "Hey Charlie wants me to stop by on the way." Jake and Jazz nod ok, Peter shakes his head no, but only for me to see while givin' me a pleading look. I give him a "What the hell" look. He doesn't say anything just sighs and gets in.

A hour later we pull up in front of Charlie's. Charlie's standin' on the porch waitn for us. I get out and hear "Scarlet!"

I look up and let out a loud squeal "Rome!" Forgettin who's with me I take off runnin' and jump into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He catches me flips us so I'm pinned against the side of the house. He claim's my lips with his, with such passion I think I'll faint. I hear three loud roar's then the next thing I know I'm wrapped up in Peter's arms, Rome is being held by Jake while Jazz beats the livin' fuck out of him. I start screamin'

"NO! JAZZ, JAKE LEAVE'EM ALONE HE DIDN'T KNOW!" Jazz jerks his head my way, and glares at me, then starts hittin him again. "JAZZ PLEASE!" He doesn't stop. "FUCK JASPER, YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Jazz stands up and walks over to me and roughly grabs my face turning my attention from Rome to him.

"Look at me!" I refuse instead turning my eyes back to Rome who's barely breathin.

"LOOK AT ME!" He roars. I give him my attention. "YOU…. BELONG…. TO…. ME!" Jake yells in

"AND…ME!" Jazz runs his nose along my neck to my ear, and whispers.

"You're in very serious trouble darlin' I think you should start talkin, don't you?"

He pulls his head back and stares at me waitin for me to start explaining. I glare at him then look up at Peter. "If you know what's good for you Peter you'll let me go, Now!" My eyes flash gold, so he lets go knowin' my wolf's gonna come out if he doesn't. I push Jasper out of in front of me and run over to Rome.

"Rome!, Rome please look at me!" he opens his eyes and smiles.

"Hey pretty lady." I laugh.

"Don't worry Rome you're gonna be fine." I look up at Charlie who has taken a seat on the front step lookin very confused and in shock.

"Charlie get your keys we need to take him to Carlisle and I refuse to get in the car with those fucker's over there!" I'm pissed.

Jake and Jazz growl at me. "He's not going anywhere till you tell us, who the fuck he is!"

"Ok! I'll tell you just let me get him in the cruiser."

"NO! Tell us now!" They yell out at the same time.

"FINE! HE'S MY FIANCE!" Both of them fall to the ground clutchin' their chest whisperin'.

"No, it's not true." over and over again. I bend over and help Rome up and lead him to Charlie's cruiser, helpin' him in I look over to Charlie.

"Take him to Carlisle, I'll be there soon." He nods gets in and pulls out leavin' me standin' there with Jazz, Jake and Peter. I walk over and squat down in front of my mates, I take hold of their chins and pull their faces up to look at me.

"Jasper, Jacob I'm sorry I didn't tell ya'll about him, everything happened so fast. With me receivin' my powers and becoming mated to the both of you, I forgot about him."

Jazz jerks his head up grabs me by the throat and lifts me off the ground. He's so fast I don't have time to respond. I start coughin and sputterin'.

"Jasper, baby please let me go." He doesn't get a chance to act, cause Peter tears me from his hold and puts me behind him, so fast I get dizzy.

When the world quits spinning I see Peter crouched down in front of me snappin and growlin at Jasper. Jake's still on the ground cryin'. I put my hand on Peter's shoulder. He stands and wraps his arms around me, but continues to glare and growl at Jazz. I lock eyes with Jazz.

"Baby please listen you didn't let me finish, what I was gonna say." He gives me a small growl.

"Jasper I'm sorry about earlier it was a mistake, I was just caught up in the moment. I belong to you and Jake, when Jerome is coherent again I will tell him about ya'll and break everything off an put my past behind me and look to my future which is you and Jake."

He sighs sinkin' to the ground, I move to walk over to him, but Peter stops me, I touch his face "I'll be ok Pete Jazz won't hurt me, he was just in a rage at the thought of me leavin' with another man."

He gives me a wary look, but lets me go anyway. I walk over to my mates and take both of them in my arms, and whisper to them. "I'm yours for eternity you'll never lose me to anyone, I promise."

They wrap their arms around me and bury their noses in the crook of my neck inhaling my scent and cry. After a few minutes they compose themselves and pull back to look at me. I wipe the tears from their faces and smile.

"Forgive me?"

They smile and Jazz says "Yes darlin' we forgive you, can you forgive me for the way I have acted and for attackin' ya, I feel like shit for that please say ya forgive me."

"Always" come on lets go I need to check on my friend and we've got some explaining to do." Both of them look at me wide eyed.

"FUCK!" Jake yells.

I grin "Yup Charlie saw it all, now we have to tell him the truth." I sigh "I sure hope he takes this well." Jasper pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me.

"Don't worry darlin', he can take it he's a strong man, he'll be fine." I shrug.

"Well weather he does or not won't change anything so I have no worries, lets go."

Peter opens the back door and Jazz helps me in. Peter runs to the front climbs in and burns rubber toward home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Please review. I only own my characters and the plot anything to do with twilight belongs to S. Myers.**

**Chapter 17**

Scar's POV

When we arrive Charlie's outside pacin' a hole into the damn ground. Groanin' I get out and go over to him. He stops and looks at me, Bella comes out onto the porch she smiles at me.

"Your friend is gonna be ok." I sigh in relief.

Charlie speaks out "Ok that's great I'm glad the boy will live, but can somebody please tell me, what the fuck is going on here!"

I look to Bella "You want to go first or should I?" She clears her throat then takes a unneeded breath.

"I'll go first", she turns to Charlie. "Dad this may be hard for you to hear, but um The Cullens and I are Vampires." He burst out laughin'

"Bella quit jerking me around and tell me the truth."

"Uncle C she's tellin' ya the truth."

"Bullshit, prove it!"

I nod my head at her, she walks over to the tree line. Gives a large tree a quick punch then backs up. Charlie watches in awe as the tree comes falling down, making a thunderous crash when it hits. She walks back over to us.

"Do you believe us now Uncle C?" He just nods then swallows.

"What else can you do Bells?" She smiles at him.

"Well we're extremely fast, we have super strength as you just saw, super hearing, we don't sleep, we sparkle in sunlight, we live forever and we drink blood." His eyes grow wide

I giggle "Oh no worries Uncle C , they only drink the blood of animals." He relaxes some at this information, he turns to me.

"So you're a Vampire too?"

"No Charlie, I am not a vampire, I'm much, much more."

"Really, what are you." I bowe to him.

"Queen of the wolves and supernatural at your service sir."

"Queen of what?"

Jazz steps in "Charlie your niece is queen of werewolves and wolves she can control them all, and because of the unlimited power she posses, no other supernatural power can stand against her."

Jake finishes for Jazz "And because of this she took over rule of our world." Charlie looks at Jake.

"Our world, don't tell me you're part of this to?" Jake nods.

"Yes sir, I'm a werewolf, well shifter to be exact."

Charlie begins to sway a little. "Uncle C you ok?"

"Yeah I just need to sit down."

I help him to the steps, then sit down beside him. "Charlie I know this is a lot to take in, but you have to know that for now, you have to keep this quite, alright."

"Sure, kid who would believe me anyway." He looks at me. "They said you had unlimited powers, what can you do?"

I give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll show you later." Bella comes over to us.

"Dad I want to say I'm sorry for keeping this from you, but it really was for your own good, but now I'm glad you know."

"We can be part of each other's lives again." He gives her a small smile.

"Yeah Bells even though this shit is unreal, and a lot to swallow I'm glad ya'll told me. Now I won't miss you guys."

Carlisle comes out. "Scarlet, the young man is awake and asking for you."

"Thank you Carlisle." I turn to Jazz and Jake asking without words if it's ok that I go. They give me a nod, then Carlisle leads me to Jerome's room.

Before he leaves me alone Carlisle says. "Scar when you're done I would like to hear what happen to cause this."

"Yes sir."

I go over and sit on the side of the bed and take his hand. "Rome I'm here open your eyes." His eyes flutter open and he smiles at me

"Scar, what happened, why did those guys attack me?"

"Rome what I have to tell you is very unbelievable, but true none the less and this is gonna be hard for you."

I spill out every detail about Jazz , Jake and our being together. He looks at me with tear filled eyes.

"So your leavin' me?"

"Yes, Jerome I am I belong with Jazz and Jake, I'm sorry." I go to leave he grabs my hand

"NO!, you belong with me, and I'm not givin' up , I'll do whatever it takes to get you back and I mean whatever it takes."

I sigh "There's nothing you can do Rome I belong to them now, for eternity."

He lets me go so I move for the door, he speaks one more time. "I will get you back even if I have to bring down your precious mates to do it."

I ignore him and go down stairs. I find everybody in the family room waitin on me. _"Shit I really am beginning to hate this fuckin room!" _

I don't prolong it I just spit it out. "His name is Jerome Waters, he's a year older than me ,we've been friends since we were little kids. When I turned seventeen he asked me out, we dated for three years, I loved him very much. So when he asked me to marry him I said yes, that was two months before I was shipped here."

"When I got here everythin' with my powers happened, matin' with Jazz and Jake happened, then the dream. I just forgot, I didn't mean to and I didn't want this to happen." I take Jazz and Jakes hand. "I'm so, so sorry, I promise it's over I'm yours forever." They smile, Jake kisses the back of my hand.

"Honey we already forgave you, it's over you've corrected your mistake so no worries ok." I sigh in relief.

I turn to the rest of the family. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Edward asks

"I don't get a lecture or told that forgetting about Jerome no matter, what I was going through or happening to me is no excuse."

"No Scar you don't get a lecture or told that forgetting is no excuse, normally I would say that, but like Jake said you didn't do it on purpose, and that they forgive you ,so if your mates can forgive why can't we?"

Carlisle speaks up "As long as there is no more surprises, we're good." I smile "

I'm not making any promises about no more surprises, but I do promise there will be no more Fiancé's poppin out of the wood works." Jazz turns my head to him.

"That's good darlin' cause to be honest, I wouldn't be able to take it if another guy came for you."

"Me either." Jake says.

I look around the room "Um" Em snickers "Oh hell she has another surprise." I roll my eyes and shake my head. "No I don't I was just going to ask, if you guys wanted to get a few movies and have a all night movie marathon?" Em fist pumps the air then jumps up.

"Hell yeah sissy, come on lets go before they close."

He grabs me and throws me over his shoulder and runs from the house with Jazz in hot pursuit. I holler at him. "Emmet you big goof, I might not be from America but I know Red Box does not close, now put me down."

He stops and puts me down kinda roughly thinkin' it would be funny, so I wind up bustin' my ass. "Ouch!, damn Em that hurt!"

A roar rang out through the trees and I look up to find a very pissed of Jasper crouchin' in front of me, snappin' and growlin' at Emmett. He lunges for Em, but I throw my force field out and catch him before he can get to him. He goes nuts beating on the invisible force field that blocks is path. I come up behind him, Em looks at me with fear. "

No! Sissy he's not himself his demon as taken over, he'll hurt you!" I scoff at him.

"Em I belong to him he won't hurt me."

Hearin' my voice Jasper turns to me growlin'. He stops when he sees me he comes over and pulls me into his arms.

"Mate?"

"Yes my love I'm your mate."

"Mine!" He roars out and buries his nose in the crook of my neck inhaling my scent. After awhile he calms down, he pulls back and looks at me then Emmet then ducks his head back into my neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispers

I make him look at me. "Jasper, it's not your fault you were protectin' your mate, that's all."

"I know, but I could have hurt you and Em."

"Jazz ya wouldn't have hurt me." I giggle.

"Em, I'm not so sure." He whimpers at this.

"Jazz baby I'm only kiddin' ya wouldn't have hurt Emmy Bear, I wouldn't have let ya."

He nods "Come on lets go home."

"HEY!" Em shouts

"What is it Em?"

"I thought we were going to get some movies."

"We are Em, but now that we're not in such a hurry we can take the Jeep."

"YES!" Jazz picks me up bridal style and heads for the house. Rose is outside when we get back to the house.

"What happened I thought you guys were going to get movies?" Rose asks.

Em speaks up "We were Rosie, but I kinda made a mistake, which caused Jazz man's demon to come out."

"What did you do?"

She said looking a little peeved. I step in so Em doesn't get ripped a new one. "Rose he didn't mean to it was an accident, he put me down a little too hard thinkin' it would be funny and I landed on my ass, when I fell I hollered ouch, and that hurt Em, that's all. Jazz took it as Emmy was really hurtin' me and went into protect mode."

Rose looks at Jasper and burst out laughin' "HaHaHa!, Damn Jazz if you go all demon when she bust her ass, how the fuck will you act when she really does get hurt?"

"We're all gonna die!" Em says. Jasper sighs and looks to the ground. I give Em and Rose the stink eye, then take Jaspers face in my hands and turn it up to me.

"Baby, don't pay any attention to those two, there talkin' out their asses, I'm very flattered that you're willing to kick Emmet's ass, because I hurt mine, it lets me know that when I really am in danger you'll lay down your life for me. So please don't feel bad." He gives me a sweet kiss then looks at Em.

"Em, man I'm sorry that I almost ripped ya apart, I'll try not to flip out over the slightest little thing from now on." Em slaps him on the back.

"It's alright brother, I know how you feel, If Rose gets hurt in any way it drives me crazy." I laugh

"Ok, now that we've got all that out of the way, Can we please go get the movies?"

They laugh, "Yeah, Sissy lets go."

We all head for Ems Jeep I'm just about to get in, when Jake comes running out.

"Hey I thought ya'll were getting movies." I shake my head.

"Nah, I managed to talk goofy ass over there" pointin' at Emmet, "into coming back for the Jeep, How did you not hear us out here.?" He shrugs

"I fell asleep."

I cock my eye brow at him, "Jake are you tellin' me that you fell asleep in the short amount of time that we've been gone."

"Yep."

We all laugh at him, in return he pokes his lip out. I pull away from Jazz and go wrap my arms around Jake and kiss his poked out lip. "Awe, my poor baby, I shouldn't have laughed, you can't help you can go out like a light." I say with a wide smile.

He leans down and attacks my lips with his, I hear Jasper mutter somethin', so I pull away from Jake causin' him to whimper, I turn around and face Jasper.

"What was that Jazz, I didn't quite make it out." He gives me a smirk.

"I said, Poor baby my ass, he does this shit all the time."

"What'da ya mean, I do this shit all the time?" Jake growls out.

"I mean, that every time one of us picks at ya, or laughs at yer ass you go poutin' to Scar and she babies ya, and chews our asses out!"

I smirk at Jazz. "Ya know if you'd quit pickin' at'em, I'd stop babyin' him ever think of that."

He blinks "Darlin' are ya sayin' ya baby him , because _I_ pick at him." I grin and nod my head.

"Yep, I sure do I decided the first time you started with him, that I would baby him to get under your skin, I thought you'd figure it out and stop."

He holds out his hand to me, I walk forward and take it. He pulls me to him and whispers in my ear. "Darlin' you're mean you know that, and you'll be gettin' punished later for being so mean."

He moves his head to look at me, he smirks when he sees that my eyes are pure gold. "Darlin' I believe you like being punished." I smirk

"You can punish me any time, Major." He growls, then kisses me deeply pourin' everything he has for me into the kiss.

Someone over to our side clears their throat, we break apart never takin' our eyes from each other. "Um, can we go get the movies now, I'm getting grossed out watchin' my baby sister get dry humped."

Rose smacks him "Damn Rosie, what was that for, that shit hurt." She just turns and gets in the Jeep.

"Hey, I'm coming with." Jake says.

We finally get in the damn car, Emmet's pulling down the drive, when Peter runs out in front of us. I stand up in the back and say in my normal voice cause I know he can hear me.

"What are ya doin' Pete?"

"Sorry little darlin' I was sent to get ya, that fella that Jazz damn near killed is askin' fer ya again." I sigh

_"FUCK! At this rate I'll never get my damn movies and I wanted to watch the WolfMan, Shit!" _I get out of the Jeep and walk back towards the house. Jazz and Jake catch up to me.

"Darlin' where ya goin'?" Jazz asks. I stop and hang my head.

"Jazz, Jake I know you hate this, but he's here cause of me and he's still my friend, always has been always will be, I do care about him," I get growls as a response I huff, "not in that way I meant as a friend, and he needs to know everythin and I mean everythin' not just about us"

"Please understand." Jake wraps his big, warm strong arms around me and I feel so at home.

"Honey I can't speak for Jazz, but I understand and I promise not to go all crazy , I trust and love you."

"Thank you Jake, I love you too."

I turn to Jazz with tears rolling down my face. He takes me into his arms where I also feel at home. "Darlin' I understand, I trust and love you also, so I know you won't do anything to hurt us."

I wipe my face on Jazz's shirt, then make my way to Jerome's room. I knock "Come in."

I open the door and go in closing the door behind me. I walk over to the bed and sit on the side taking his hand. "Hey Rome, what's up I was told you were askin' for me?" He nods.

"I..I had to see you." I sigh and go to speak, but he cuts me off. "Please, just listen I love you Scar, I've loved you since we were kids, please I'm begging you don't leave me."

"I promise I'll make you happy , I'll give you anything you want ,please just take me back."

I can hear the growlin' comin from down stairs I internally roll my eyes. _"Dumbasses I thought they trusted me." _I place my hand on Jerome's cheek , he closes his eyes and snuggles into my hand. Tears build up in my eyes at the thought of hurtin' my best friend, the one person who has always been there, but I can't help it I belong to Jasper and Jacob.

"Rome please look at me." He opens his eyes and tears run down his face.

"You're not coming back to me, are ya?" "Rome I can't, I'm in love with Jazz and Jake, I belong to them I've always belonged to them."

"You keep sayin' that, but I don't understand, what you mean by it!"

I knew this was goin' badly so I made the choice to wait till he was more calm, to tell him the truth about everything.

"Rome I'm sorry, I'll explain everything to you when you have calmed down."

"I am calm!" he snaps at me.

"No, Rome you're not, I know when you're calm and when you're not, I've known you all your life so don't bullshit me!" He sighs "See told ya so, I promise to tell you everything tomorrow." I get up to leave he grabs my hand.

"Scar no matter what you tell me tomorrow, I'll still love you and want you."

I bend over and kiss him on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." I go back downstairs where my mates are waitin and they look kinda pissed off. I walk over and sit between them "What's wrong?"

"We don't like him declarin' his love for you." Jazz says, I smile then give them both a chaste kiss.

"Just because he said he loved me, does not mean I return his feeling, not in that way, he is my best friend and that's the love I have for him, ok?

I yawn "Well I'm going to bed." Emmet whines

"Awe what about the all night movie marathon."

"It's already real late Em, we'll do it tomorrow." Jake says then picks me up. "Right now our queen needs her rest."

I laugh and he takes off upstairs to our room with Jazz right behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Please Review, I do not own the twilight characters, I just own my characters and the plot thank you remember to review and be nice.**

**Chapter 18**

**Scar's POV**

When I wake up I'm layin' on top of Jake. I have to smile he's adorable when he's sleepin'. I hate to wake him, but if I don't he'll freak if he wakes up and I'm gone. I stroke his cheek then start kissing my way down his stomach.

"Jake, baby time to get up." He groans.

"Honey, go back to sleep it's still early." I giggle.

"Jacob, baby it's two in the afternoon."

"What?!" He jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom, he comes back out a few seconds later when he hears me laughin' my ass off.

"Scar, babe what's so funny?"

"Nothing at all Jake."

I get out of bed walk over to him, throw my arms around his neck and plant my lips to his. He pickes me up wrappin' my legs around his waist and pinnes me against the wall. He had just removed my shirt when Jasper comes runnin' in.

"Scar!" I break from Jake.

"What's wrong Jazz?"

"I need ya ta come with me!" Jake puts me down I run to the bathroom real quick and change. When I get back to our bedroom, both Jazz and Jake are standin' there lookin' very worried. They turn to leave.

"Wait!, Jasper tell me what the hell is going on." He comes over and takes me in his arms.

"Darlin', Jerome has gone missin'."

"What?!, how in the hell did he slip out under a bunch of Vampires nose's?"

"I don't know baby girl, that's what has us worried."

"Shit, ok was there any other scents in the room or around the area?" Jazz shakes his head.

"No darlin."

"Well did you follow his scent?"

"We tried, but his scent disappears at the edge of the property."

"That's not possible, he's human." _"I think." _"Fuck, he shouldn't have been able to hide his scent, not with him being human." Jake looks at me.

"Babe, um he's not human."

"How would you know?" He picks me up and sits me on the bed.

"Thought, you might need to sit down for this."

"Jake, just tell me."

"Honey, me and Jazz talked about this last night, while you were with Jerome."

"He's a wolf and I don't mean my kind." I gawk at him

"Horseshit!, I would have known!" Jazz comes over and turns my face to his

"Darlin', Jake and I believe that with him being so close to you, you paid no attention to it, because it was wolf you just passed it off as Jake."

"Like I said before horseshit!, I would have been able to tell the difference."

"No honey I don't think so, we think he knows how to change his scent."

"That doesn't make sense, why would he hide it from me , but not you?"

"We don't believe he meant for us to catch it."

"You said you talked about it while I was with him, is that true?"

Jazz sighs. "No, when you fell asleep we went down stairs to sit for awhile, when we passed his room we smelled his real scent then, I think after you went to bed he thought it was safe to unhide his scent."

"Aw come on Jazz, that would mean he would have to know what I am, and how would he know that." Peter comes bargin' in.

"I know the answer"

"Alright, Peter spill" Jazz says to him Peter looks at me

"I'm sorry little darlin', but yer grandmother told him."

"Why?, and how do you know I thought yer gift worked toward shit to come, not shit that's already taken place." He laughs.

"Little darlin' I didn't use my gift, I used my phone I called your grandmother, to see if she knew anything else that we didn't, about yer friend."

"Oh that makes sense, what did she have to say other than she told him what I was?"

"She told me, that she has know for a long time what he is and what he can do. She thought he'd be a good addition to yer protection, cause of the way he feels about ya."

"Did she say anything else, Pete?"

"Yup she said before he left he was hangin' with a female werewolf that can change her shape to anything she wants, she warned us to be careful. That this female werewolf seemed hung up on Jerome."

"So, what I'm not scared, I rule their kind, they have to listen to me." Peter takes my hand.

"Little darlin, I want you to think about what I'm about to say, Ok?"

"Ok, Pete."

"If you were a normal werewolf in love with the ruler of your kind and he shunned ya after becoming engaged to ya, because he fell in love with someone else. Wouldn't you do anything to get him back, even if it meant puttin' him in danger."

"Shit I see why you brought up the female wolf, if she can change shape he could use her to get to me, by tricking me into thinkin she's one of you or somebody else I love and trust."

"That's right little darlin." I think on this a minute.

"What about their scents, I would be able to tell."

"Not if she can take on our scents too."

"Well hell, so what the fuck do we do?"

All three shake their head. "All we can do darlin' just keep our guard up and keep watch." Jazz says.

I slump my shoulders, "This fuckin' sucks, now till we get this shit sorted I have to look over my shoulder and suspect everyone I care about as a fraud!" I storm out with Jazz, Jake, and Peter right behind me. I get to the front door turn around and yell at them.

"Stop followin' me I love ya'll but if you don't leave me alone right now, I'll freeze all three of you for a month!"

They get a sad look on their faces and bow their heads. _"Awe hell now I feel bad!" _

"Guys I'm sorry, I just need to be alone right now, ok?"

I leave not waitin' for them to reply. I phase and run. I'm not sure how long I run but when I pass a sighn readin' "Welcome to Las Vegas, Nevada" I know I need to head back , but I don't want to. If I go back I know I'll have to admit that my best friend since childhood may have turned his back on me.

I don't want to believe that he is what he is, but I trust my mates if they say he's a Child of the Moon than he is. The more I think on it the more it makes sense. "_He should have died from what Jasper did to him, I was so happy that he lived. I didn't see it. They're also right about him being able to change his scent, there's no other explanation._

_I would have been able to tell what he was the moment I got out of the car, if he hadn't been able to change it."_ I'm so engrossed in my own thoughts, I'm not aware that I'm no longer alone.

"You know it's very dangerous for a gorgeous lady like yourself to be out here alone." I jump up spin around and find Jerome standin' behind me.

"So you're followin' me now"

"Yes."

"Why Jerome, why keep this from me?"

"I didn't won't you to find out till I was sure your grandmother hadn't lied to me."

"Why would that matter?"

"Because my queen I've been waitin' a long time for the queen of wolves and supernatural to take control of her powers."

"Why?"

"It's simple I want power I want to rule our kind and others and you my sweet are the only one that can make that happen." I look at him crazy

"But you just found out about me." He laughs

"Little girl I've known who you were for some time now, your grandmother just didn't tell me, she told me years ago what and who you were." I sink to the ground.

"So you've played me this whole time?"

"Not the whole time it wasn't till your grandmother confided in me what you were that I began stringing you along."

"You son of a bitch, you lied to me."

"No not all of it was a lie I did and still do care about you, but I care about what you can do for me more."

"That's why you asked me to marry you."

"Yep if you married me, I would get to be king of the wolves and other supernatural beings."

"How do figure that shit!"

"Damn you don't know?" I glare at him, he starts to laugh.

"I can't….I can't believe you don't know this, I'm sure you know everything else so how could you not know this?"

"What the fuckin shit are you going on about." He straightens himself out and smirks at me.

"The mate of the queen gets to rule by her side as equals, well almost you'd still be more powerful than me, but once I bite you and leave my mark you'll have no choice, I'll get to rule and you'll be my little puppet. And I'll rule the wolves and supernatural for eternity."

"Guess again asshole, my mates have already marked me, so they are my kings now."

"No biggie sweetheart, I can still mark ya, but there is one little thing. Once I mark ya I destroy the mate bond between ya and yer precious mates forever, they can't ever mark you again." I roar and dive for him, he tries to run, but I'm too fast I catch him before he can get twenty feet.

"You listen to me you piss ant I'm yer Queen you will do as I say and back the fuck off, and you will leave my mates alone!" I can tell that the wolf in him is fighting my command. He laughs a evil laugh.

"I'm sorry my queen. I can't do that, I always get what I want you know that Scarlet."

"Not this time Jerome" I say letting him go.

"You're half right I won't get what I want at this time cause I ain't done with your mates yet, but when I am I'll be coming for you."

"What are you planning Jerome, you better not hurt them, I'll kill you before I let that happen!"

"Oh don't worry I don't plan on hurting them, I plan on getting them to hurt themselves." I laugh.

"They'd never do that, they wouldn't hurt me by hurtin' themselves, no matter what you do." He grins

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure, me and a friend of mine, which I'm sure you know about have a great plan."

"Never we're on to you we'll be keepin' a good look out for anything suspicious, you'll never get your plan off the ground."

"We'll see sweetheart, remember I'll be back for you." He transforms and runs off howling into the night.

_"Shit, he can transform without the help of the full moon, I have to tell Jazz and Jake!" "Damn they're gonna be pissed at me for leaving without them, awe well too late now!"_

**Sorry for the short Chapter I got so much going on right now my brain ain't working I promise I'll do my best to make the next chapter longer thank you and please remember to review**.


	19. Chapter 19

**Please remember to review and also please remember to be nice. I do not own the twilight characters just my own and the plot.**

**Chapter 19**

**Jacob's POV**

Jazz and I have been pacing, growling and muttering to ourselves outside ever since Scar ran off . I'm starting to lose it when she comes walking out of the woods.

"Where the fuck have you been , we've been worried sick!" I yell at her, she flinches and ducks her head.

Jazz growls at me then sweeps her up in his arms. "Darlin where have ya been all of us have damn near gone out of our minds." She kisses him on the cheek then comes over to me.

Smiling she leans up on her tip toes and also kisses me on the cheek. She takes my hand then turns back to Jasper and takes his. "I'll tell you everything inside." Jazz and I both nod and follow her into the house. When Scar goes to sit between us as she always does, I pull her into my lap beating Jazz to the punch . Jasper shakes his head at me and smiles.

"What?!"

"Nothing."

I know what he finds funny , but I don't say shit cause, Scar will get up and sit between us to make things fair._"At this point I could give a shit less about being fair, my wolf and I need to make sure our mate is okay, she's been gone so long." "I was sure something had happen to her I was going insane with the flashes that happened, when I thought of where she was, or what could have happen to her."_

Jasper takes her hand I'm sure he's feeling the same way, but like I said I could give a shit less. The rest of the leeches enter the room and wait for Scar to speak. _"I have to give it to the bloodsuckers, they're smart to wait for her to speak before swarming her with questions, it shows their respect for our queen and my mate."_ She gets out of my lap and stands in front of me.

"I'm sorry" She turns and walks over to Peter and places him in front of her. Jazz bolts of the couch.

"What the fuck, Scar?!" I'm still in shock.

_"Did my mate just leave me and go stand with another man, no not stand she put him in front of her, WTF?!" _I snap out of it.

"Scarlet, what are you doing, you don't just go to another man when your mate or mates are in the state we are in." She speaks from behind Peter causing both Jazz and I to let out a growl.

"I know Jacob, but um when I tell ya what I have to tell ya I'm afraid you and Jasper might lose it." Jasper scoffs

"Darlin' you know damn well we would never hurt you!" I hear her give a low sigh then mumble.

"I know that also Jasper it's not for my protection it's for yours, when I say what I have to you're gonna lose it, I know you will, My instincts will kick in I will want to go all queen ass on ya ta try to get ya to calm down, and there's a risk I could hurt you in the process. I can't hurt you I refuse to, no matter if I'm your queen or not. So I put Peter in front of me to block my view of ya till the others can get you calmed. I know that Peter is the only one that can stop me from getting involved, he's the only one I'll listen to when I'm in that mode other than you, and Jake."

"You would never hurt us, just like we would never hurt you." Jazz says to her.

"Not intentionally, but there's always a chance and I will not take that risk, not with you two." By now I'd lost what little patience I had left.

"Can we just get this shit over with so I can fuck my mate already!" Jazz backs me up.

"Yes please, I need ya darlin, so can you move this the fuck along!"

"Ok, I want to say I'm sorry first I shouldn't have left without ya'll."

Jasper lets out a loud growl with mine following right behind. "WHAT, HAPPENED?!" We demand.

"Um, well ya see um Jerome kinda uh followed me and cornered me in the desert outside of Las Vegas."

I bite the inside of my jaw to keep from saying something I know I will regret. I also have a death grip on the couch so I don't take off and go hunt the bastard down. I can see out of the corner of my eye Jasper's doing the same.

"What else happened Scar?" Jasper says through clenched teeth

"I asked him why he would hide what he was from me, he told me that he was waitin till he knew for sure that my grandmother, had not lied to him about what I was."

"I asked why that had in anything to do with him hiding from me, when my grandmother had not long told him." He laughed and said that she had told him years ago, and that's when he decided that, he would marry me, become my mate and rule over all using me as a puppet. He said that he would be back for me he and his little friend had a plan and he would mark me has his own breaking our bond forever."

I lose it I throw the coffee table that's in front of me, out the window. I start shaking, I have to get out of here before I phase. I run out of the house, I phase before making it thru the door good. I take off through the trees I'm gonna find that motherfucker and kill'em. _"It'll be a cold day in hell, before that son of a bitch touches what belongs to me!"_

Jasper's POV

When she finishes her story all I see is red, I'm beyond furious. My beast is banging on the door to be let out. I look at Jake he looks just as I do, pissed as fuck. He jumps up grabs the coffee table that's in front of us and flings the damn thing thru the window. He begins to shake then takes off out the front door. Scarlet pushs Peter out of the way and runs after him calling his name.

I walk up behind her "He could have made good on his threat, tonight you know that."

"Jasper you seem to keep forgettin' who I am unless he could have taken me by surprise he would have not stood a chance." I glare at her.

"You didn't know what he had up his sleeve, damn it Scarlet he's known for years what you are, you don't think he's prepared to get what he wants!" She backs up a little.

"I'm sorry Jasper I should have known better than to put myself in harm's way, please say you forgive me."

I pull her to me and crash my lips to hers I kiss her deeply before pullin' back and restin' my forehead against hers. "Darlin' I forgive you, but that doesn't mean I'm still not pissed the fuck off." She turns her head from me.

"I know, Jasper I really am sorry."

"Baby I'm not so much pissed at you, yes I'm mad you went and put yourself in danger, I'm pissed cause that sombitch wants what's mine and is threatenin' to take it!"

"I understand"

I lean down and kiss her again. When we pull away for her to breathe she pats my cheek.

"I have to go get him, he's going to try and find Jerome and that's not good."

"Why?"

She clears her throat. "There was one more thing I was gonna tell ya'll, but he ran off before I could so he doesn't know."

"Know what?"

She sighs. "That the moon does and does not control Jerome's transformation."

"Ok darlin now I'm confused, and that's hard to do with a Vampire"

"He does transform with the full moon he can't help that, but somehow he's learn to control it, now he can transform at will anytime he wants." My eyes go wide.

"Shit are you fuckin' with me?"

"No" she says with a very serious face.

"You know what this means right?"

"Yup, he can show up here as a wolf anytime of the day and we all know he'll be stronger in wolf form."

I nod. "That's right, and if he's taught his friend how to control it we have a big problem."

Scar sighs "I don't think they are gonna attack in that way, he said something about he was gonna get you and Jake to kill yourselves."

Edward and Bella come up behind us. "That's never gonna happen there's no way in hell they would kill themselves and leave you." Edward says.

Bella gasps, "What is it?" I ask her she looks sadly at me.

"Jasper the only thing that could get you and Jake to kill yourselves is if Scar dies." Edward shakes his head.

"No love, Jerome wants Scar he's not going to kill her."

Peter walks over to us. "There's one other way."

"Well what is it!" I growl at him. He looks at me then to Scar and sighs.

"The only other way he can get ya to end yerselves is if he gets one of ya to hurt Scar so bad, she breaks the bond willingly and goes to him. If she breaks one, she breaks the other. She's so tightly bonded ta ya'll, she can't make it without both of ya."

"And ya know this,how?"

"I don't know, I just do."

"Well it's bull shit, I would never hurt her in anyway, nether would Jacob so his plan won't succeed." Peter nods.

"I believe ya Major, but still I feel that something bad is coming, so we need to keep on guard."

"I agree Pete." I feel Scar trying to wiggle away from me.

"Darlin' what are you doing?" She stops wiggling and looks at me.

"I need to go get Jake"

"Ok, let's go get him." I turn to head out the door, but she stops me.

"No Jazz I need to go alone."

"Darlin ya know I'm suppose to get you first, I am after all yer true mate."

"I know, but you seem to be taken this a lot better than he has, so I need to go to him first."

"Ok, but you better hurry the hell up, ya know I'm not a patient man when it comes ta ya." She giggles.

"Yeah, I know that to." I kiss her.

"Please be careful."

"Don't worry baby I'm connected to both of you so I know where you both are, at all times, so all I got to do is blink to him." I stare at her a sec.

"Darlin, why didn't you just blink away when Jerome cornered ya?" She looks sheepishly at the floor.

"Well, I wanted to know what he was up to, and there is one more thing I need to tell ya ,but ya gotta promise you won't freak." My eyes narrow.

"I can't make any promises darlin', but I'll try." "Um, I attacked him, I pinned him to the ground and tried to command him to leave us alone." I stop her.

"What'da ya mean you tried, I thought you could control all wolves."

"I can, but Jerome fought off my control, I'm not sure how, I think he just wants me so badly that he and the beast inside him are willing to disobey to get what they want." I sigh.

"Shit! We were counting on you being able to control him if it came to it."

"Yeah me to."

"Do you think, that the one working with him can fight your control also?"

"I don't know Jazz, depends on how bad she wants to make Jerome happy."

"We can't do anything right now, so go to Jake take care of him and get you sexy ass back here." She giggles, then salutes me. "Yes sir, Major sir." I slap her ass.

"Tease go on get out of here, so ya can get back." She backs out of my hold, so she wouldn't take me with her, but before she blinks she gasps.

"What's wrong darlin'?!"

"Jake's changed his course, he's turned back toward La Push, he's been asked to come help. There seems to be some new wolves in the area and are trying to attack the pack there are five of them and there strong. They've asked Jake to come help. since he is the true alpha and mated to me, they think he can use his strength to get the upper hand so they can get them under control."

I take her hand. "If you're going to La Push, I'm going to."

"Jazz you know you can't, you'll violate the treaty if you cross the treaty line."

"Frankly, my dear I don't give a damn, if you going around hostile new wolves, I'm gonna be there."

"Fine, they have to do what I say anyway, I hope." Peter throws his arm over her shoulder.

"Don't ya worry yer pretty little head over it, little darlin' Jerome and his friend are crazy as hell and are after power, the Quileute's are not like that they will not try to break your control."

"Yeah you're right Pete, come on Jazz lets go from what I'm gettin' from Jacob, he can't get them to calm down they keep tryin' to attack him and the pack, it's taken all they got to keep them from breaking away."

"Um darlin', before we go, can you tell me how ya know all this?"

"Sure, Jazz then we leave."

"Yes Ma'am" I say layin' my southern accent on a little thicker, knowing how it affects her.

"I can hear all his thoughts when I want to just like I can hear yours, damn Jazz haven't I told you this already, once we mated we became connected in every way."

"I know you've said that baby, but some things still surprise me so I have to ask, sorry what can I say." She rolls her eyes, kisses me, takes my hand and blinks. We pop in front of Five wolves I've never seen before surrounded by Nine wolves including Jacob that I did know.

"Shit darlin' you put us right in the middle of the whole damn thing."

"That was the point Jasper."

She let go of my hand and walked toward the closest new wolf. Jake and I growl out a warning to the new wolf, that he better not hurt her. I watch her reach her hand out to the wolf, it begins to growl at her as if he's tellin' her to stay back.

She backs up a few feet then phases, the new wolves whimper as they cower away from her. _"Shit, I don't blame'em, she towers over every wolf here, and that's just on four, she's gonna be a fuckin' giant when she takes on her forth form."_ She slowly moves toward them then does something I never in my wildest fantasies would of imagined , she starts talkin' in wolf form.

"Don't worry my little ones you have nothing to fear, I will not hurt you neither will the other wolves."

The new smaller wolves with caution move slowly to her, when they get close enough she lowers her head to them and nuzzles each one of them. The new wolves begin to wag their tails, which causes me to let out a small chuckle. _"Damn, everyone just seems to gravitate to her, some more welcomed than others." _

When she's done nuzzling each one she backs up. "My little ones, now that you know you are safe will you phase back?" When nothing happens she asks "Are you still afraid of the other wolves "

They nod. "Don't worry my children I won't let them hurt you."

Minutes later there were five very naked boys standin' in front of us. Scarlet phases still fully clothed_. "How the hell she does it I don't know, but I for one I'm glad, otherwise I'd go nuts and hurt someone for seeing my woman naked." _

She lifts up her hand does a come here signal in the direction of the house, seconds later five sets of clothes come flying thru the trees, and land in front of the boys. Everyone, but Jake and I let out a loud.

"WOW!"

We've seen her do this before so it doesn't faze us. She giggles. "I'm glad ya'll are impressed, but right now I want ya'll to get dressed then I'll take ya'll back to the house. We need to talk."

The boys nod and grab the clothes, once they were dressed she tells each one of them to take hold of her shirt, when they have she takes mine and Jakes hand which had phased back while the boys were gettin' dressed and blinks us back home.


	20. Chapter 20

**I own only the plot and the characters I made up I do not own any of the twilight characters.**

**Please remember to review and to be nice.**

**Chapter 20**

**Scar's POV**

I blink us back home but I'm not really thinking straight, cause I'm thinkin' about this with Jerome. So I'm a little off my mark. Instead of blinking us to the front porch like I wanted to, I blink us right into the middle of the living room scaring the hell out of the family.

"Oops, sorry."

"Fuckin' hell little darlin' that shit wasn't funny." Pete says

"Sorry, but I have to disagree, the looks on ya'lls faces was priceless and your reactions were funny as shit! Besides I thought ya couldn't scare a Vampire." I say grinnin' at them.

"That's was before you came along sissy." Emmet retorts. I just smile.

"Ok, I give ya that."

"Sissy?"

"Yeah Em?"

"Who's your friends?"

I turn and look at the five new wolves I brought with me. "Good question, what are your names?"

One of the boys steps forward. He has dark tan skin, A tattoo across is back it almost looks trible, but I could tell it ain't. His hair's brown with blond streaks thru it. He has the same build as the Quileute pack and blue eyes.

"My name's Jeremy, I'm sixteen, the oldest out of us." He points to the boy beside him, well more like man.

"This is my brother Matt, he's fifteen." "The other three are, Chris, Treay, and DJ" I smile at them.

"My name is Scarlet, but ya can call me Scar." I point at my guys."These are my mates, Jasper Whitlock and Jacob Black, Jacob is the true alpha of the pack you just met, but for now they're following Sam, who should be here in a few minutes, with the rest of the pack." I point to the rest of my family.

"Those are my Brothers Edward and Emmet Cullen, my sister and Emmet's wife Rosalie, that's Bella my cousin/sister and Edwards wife. That's my Mom, and Dad, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. My other sister Alice Cullen and her mate Shawn. _"I believe I'm callin' Alice my sister but what can I do, Carlisle and Esme consider both of us their daughters, plus I decided ta give her chance, so she's my sister." _

"And last but not least is my sister Charlotte and her mate and husband Peter Whitlock. Peter is my protector slash guardian. I'll introduce the rest when they get here." Minutes later a loud howl rings out.

"Uh, oh"

"What is it?" ask Jazz

"The pack's pissed that I brought you pass the treaty line." Jake kisses me.

"Don't worry honey I'll handle the pack." I scoff at him.

"Jake I'm far from worried, I actually think it's funny that they have something to say with me being, well me"

I turn and walk out onto the porch. When they see me come out Sam runs back into the trees, minutes later comin' out phased and dressed. He walks right up to me towerin' over me and asks in a cold voice.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing bringing that fuckin parasite across the treaty line into La push!"

I stand toe to toe with him, I would say nose to nose, but he's just too damn tall. "Sam, I love ya like a brother, but if you don't back the fuck up off me, I'll shatter every damn bone in your body, now back the hell up!" He backs up to stand with the rest of the pack.

"I apologize for what I did, but I'll do it again if I want understand, I don't give a fuck about a treaty, that was made before I was born!" Sam opens his mouth, but I cut him off

"Sam I'm not discussin' this with you, it doesn't matter when I take complete rule, we'll all live in peace with each other anyway."

I hear him grumble to himself "What'da ya say Sam?" I ask with a voice that means I ain't playin' with him right now.

"Nothing your Majesty."

"Ok, then if this is over I need to introduce ya'll to the new wolves." They all bow and follow me into the house with caution. I roll my eyes.

"Will ya'll just get your fury asses in here damn it I've already told ya they won't hurt you, they are good people, even if they weren't I wouldn't let'em hurt ya."

"There not people they're fucking bloodsucking leeches!" Paul yells out.

The whole room lets out a gasp. I look past the other wolves and lock eyes with Paul.

"Did you just call my soul mate and family fucking leeches?" He stands his ground.

"Yeah I did, what'cha gonna do about it?"

"This" With a quick flick of my hand I send him flying off the porch onto Edwards Volvo. He gets off and phases.

I give him a wicked smile. "Ya sure ya wanna do this?"

He growls and paws the ground. "Ok."

Jazz and Jake are in front of me before I can even get off the top step. Jake shakes his head

"Sorry baby girl, but you ain't fighting Paul."

"Yeah I am Jake, unless you think you can stop me!"

"Please darlin we're just scared you could get hurt." I laugh

"Damn ya'll are relentless no matter how much I tell ya that I can take care of myself ya just won't get it thru those thick heads of yours." I push past them, run out into the yard and phase.

"Scarlet Damn it get back here!" I turn to see them comin' after me.

"Stop." They freeze where they are. I turn back to Paul.

"That should keep them out of our way till this is settled."

He lunges for me, I easily step out of his way as he sails past, I clamp my teeth around his tail, swing my head to the left and throw him into the trees with a loud crash. Paul lets out a yelp, which causes me to whine. I hate seein' my children in pain, but he needs to be taught.

Shaken he gets back to his feet, I think he's decided that maybe this isn't worth it, but I'm wrong. He runs at me, leaps over my head turns and tries to grab me by the leg, but I just blink and get behind him. I freeze him then phase back to human. Unfreezing him, I take him by his large jaw and look him dead in the eyes.

"Paul I've had enough of this, you need to get your head out of your arse and act like you've got some common sense." He tries to pull away from me, but I hold on.

"YOU WILL CALM DOWN AND GET YOUR FUCKIN ASS IN THAT HOUSE!"

I let him go and he goes behind a tree then comes back out human and dressed. He walks over to me and kneels in front of me.

"Forgive me my Queen, I was way out of line, if you my Queen trust the lee.. I growl at him, "I mean the Cullens and the Whitlocks then I do as well."

I help him up "I'm glad you see it my way, cause I hate havin' ta hurt ya Paul, I love ya and don't want to have to do that again." He lets out a small laugh

"Yeah I'd hate for you to have to do that again too , that shit fuckin' hurt." I hug him

"Come on, you arse time for ya to meet our quest."

I lead him into the house, I go to sit down and look around for Jazz and Jake then it hits me. I begin to laugh my ass off, everyone in the room looks at me like I've lost my damn mind.

"What the hell is so funny sissy, I want in on the damn joke to!" Em says to me.

"I….I left…..left Jazz and Jake out….. outside fro….frozen!" I say between gasps of breath, the whole room goes into a fit of laughter.

I head back out to un freeze them. With a wave of my hand they unfreeze, but because I froze them in mid stride they fell flat on their faces. I lose it again and hit the ground rolling. I see they are not laughing so I get up and compose myself. I grin at them.

"Hi honey."

"Oh don't hi honey, us you froze us." Jake says

"Sorry, but you wouldn't listen so I did what I had to." Jazz comes over pulls me to him and kisses me.

"You little ass, don't do that again." I slap him on the ass and smirk.

"Can't make no promises cowboy, but I'll try." I take their hands

"I'm about to introduce the new guys to the pack, let's go."

We get back in the house Jazz and Jake lean against the wall and I walk over to the five new wolves.

"Jeremy, Matt, Chris, Treay, and DJ, I would like for you to meet the Quileute Pack of La, Push." Pointing to each I say their names.

"Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Colin, and Brady." Sam steps forward

"Why are you here?"

"We don't know, we kept having dreams of a great battle that took place thousands of years ago, and of a beautiful lady that looked like she was surfing." Jeremy says.

Jazz looks at me then back to the outsiders.

"How did you know to come here though?" Matt answers

"When we would wake from the dreams, we'd hear a voice whisper Forks, Washington and that's it nothing else, we decided to come here to find out if there's a connection." Jake squeezes my hand.

"The lady you saw was me and the battle you saw was the cause of mine, my mates and my protectors death."

"Who are you?" Treay asks

"Follow me please." I say to the new comers "The rest of you can stay here or come outside doesn't matter."

I walk out to the front yard with the whole damn group on my ass. I turn and look at Edward.

"How mad are you about your Volvo.

"I'm pissed!, why did you have to pick my car. "

"I thought you might be, and I didn't really pick your car it was just there."

I face the car, concentrate and picture the Volvo the way it was before I killed the damn thing. To everyone's shock, and amazement the car begins to twist, and bend till it has restored itself to new.

"How, how did you do that?" Jeremy stutters out.

"I can just think of what I want done and I do it. Just then I thought of what Edwards car looked like, before I threw Paul onto it and that I wanted it to return that way, so it did."

"Show us more please." Matt says.

"Ok, watch this, I can also control the weather and all the elements."

I raise my arm straight up to the sky with my hand pointed straight up as well, never breaking eye contact with the people surroundin' me. Dark clouds roll in, and lightin' begins to strike in the atmosphere.

I throw my head back and lightin' strikes my out stretched hand. I can feel the lightin' as it, travels thru my hand down my leg back up the other leg and out of my other hand. It forms into a ball of electrical fire in the hand it just came from. I stand there holdin' my fire ball of electricity grinnin' like a damn fool.

"That was fucking cool sissy!" Emmet shouts.

"Thank you Em." Jazz walks up next to me.

"Darlin' what'cha gonna do with that."

"I'm givin' it to you, Jazz."

"Um, baby girl that will kill me."

I take his hand turnin' it palm up. I lock eyes with him lean in and give him a light kiss on the lips.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, with my life."

I place the electrical fireball in his hand. When his skin makes contact with it, the fireball starts shaping itself into past images of us from our past life and our present.

"Do you like it, Jazz?"

He stares at the fireball as it forms into us dancing across a ball room laughing. Him in a Army dress uniform and me in a ball gown.

"Darlin' I love it, it's beautiful." I smile at him.

"Now no matter what happens I'm with you forever."

"I want one to!" Jake buts in.

"Ok, but yours will be different."

"This is all really very cool, but you still haven't answered us, who are you and why are we here?" Treay says

"I'm sorry you're right, I am the Queen of wolves and the supernatural. You've been sent here to help in the upcoming battle against the Volturi."

"How soon is this battle?"

"Not sure, I haven't gone and started it yet, I got something else I have to deal with first."

"You mean we've been sent here to help in a fight you start?!" Jeremy growls out.

"Watch you're tone boy, that's yer queen and my mate yer speaking to." Jasper growls back at him.

"Yes Jeremy, that's why you're here to aid your queen in getting back at the basterds that took my family and life from me. Not to mention my throne and I want it back."

"Scar, how will killing the Volturi bring back your throne they only rule the Vampire world." Carlisle says.

"They are the only ones that are willing to fight me, with them out of the way no other supernatural force will have the guts to stand against me, and when I say I'll take my throne back I mean that literally, Aro sits upon my throne." I take Jazz's hand

"Aries himself made that for me, took him years to make it and I want it back." Jake comes over and stands in front of me.

"Honey you haven't been in the Volturi castle how do you know this?"

"I seen it thru the memories of Carlisle, Edward and Bella."

"Oh, ok"

"Can we talk more about this later right now, I want to make Jakes time ball."

I've decided ta call them time balls. _"I mean why not there ball shaped and it recreates different images of us at different times, so what else would ya call it." _

"So how ya gonna make it sissy?!"

"I'm not sure yet, Em." I think about it a minute.

"I got it!, Jake go get me a glass of water." He runs in the house comin' back out minutes later with a glass of water.

"Here ya go honey."

I pour the water in my hand and absorb it. No one moves waitin' ta find out what's gonna happen. I close my eyes and our past life and new one replay thru my head, When I'm done I open my eyes and concentrate on my hand. The water I absorbed begins to reemerge from my hand in a ball form, but instead of water it's ice.

"Jake come here." He comes closer and I take his hand. I place his ice time ball gently in his hand.

Just like Jasper's did, as soon as it makes contact with his skin, it begins to shape its self into us. We watch it take the form of two wolves runnin' and playin' in a field of flowers.

"That's us Jake, after our wedding." He looks to me with tears streamin' down his face.

"Scar I'm so sorry I couldn't save you and our baby." I take him in my arms.

"Oh Jake it's ok we have another chance to be happy we can't dwell in the past. I only put, those memories in there, so no matter what happens you'll never forget me and you'll always have me in any life."

He crashes his lips to mine and kisses me like I'll disappear soon. "Sweetheart I love you with everything I am and as much as I love my time ball as you call it, if I lose you I will have no need for it, because I'll be coming with you."

"He's right darlin'." Jazz says. I hug them both for awhile. Then let them go and wipe my face.

"Hey, no more crying we have quest let's get some stuff together and go to First Beach, cook out and party, seeing how I don't care about that damn treaty."

They all give a whoop, the family takes off into the house to get the stuff we need together, The wolf pack and the new wolves stay where they are.

"Sam, why don't you and the pack shift and show the newbies to the beach."

"Yes ma'am." He turns to them "Come on guys, lets go."

They shift and run off into the forest. Jazz, Jake and I are the only ones left standin' in the yard. I go to head in the house to get my swimsuit, but Jazz takes my hand spins me around and into his arms.

"Darlin, I'm going along with this little party of yers to make ya happy, but when it's over, you better be ready because I'm gonna fuck you so hard yer gonna walk funny fer a month, got it!" I run my figure down his chest.

"I can't wait Major, but what about Jake, ya can't completely ware me out, his wolf is itching to claim his mate."

"He can wait."

"Hey that's not fair." Jake says kinda loud.

"Deal with it, she was mine first, she was made for me, so I get her first, I told ya from the start Jake, I make the rules if I want you there I'll invite you, but when I don't you'll wait!" Jazz says leaving no room for Jake to argue.

I huff and roll my eyes

"Come on lets go get ready to go to the beach, I swear both of you act like two kids fighting over one toy." Jake throws his arm around my shoulder.

"You got that right babe, and it's the coolest toy in the whole damn world."

"Ass" I say while smacking his chest. We all burst out laughing and walk hand in hand back into the house to get ready


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own twilight I only own my characters and the plot. Please remember to review and be nice. I know this story is beginning to sound farfetched, but hey what are fantasy romance/supernatural stories for, to get your imagination out of your head, and on to paper or screen. Also this will be the last Chapter till August 2013, I'll be on Vacation till then. Hope everyone has a good summer and I'll see you in August. Oh when I get back, not only will I be finishing this story, I will be starting another one. It's going to be called "Can you save her?" Staring your favorite doctor and mine Dr. Carlisle Cullen, let's just say he will be embracing his Vampire side a lot more he,he!**

**(Carlisle's life was on a downward spiral after Esme's death, but one call from the Hospital he worked at changed everything. Now that he's found a reason to exist again. Can he be what she needs, when her violet and terrible past comes back to haunt hurt. Can he save her?)**

**Chapter 21**

**Scar's POV**

By the time we make it to the beach, everyone's sittin' around the fire, they're laughin' and talking' like they've been family for years. To say I'm shocked wouldn't cut it. We make our way over to the group.

"It's about time you fuckers got here, what took ya so long?" Peter says with a shit eatin' grin.

"Don't even go there, ya perv, I couldn't find my damn swimsuit and besides if we had been fuckin, you wouldn't be seein' us right now, we'd still be there." He just laughs.

"So what did we miss?"

"Jeremy, Matt, Treay, Chris, and DJ, were just telling us where they were from." Rose says.

"Oh ok, so let's have a repeat, Where ya'll from?" They laugh.

"We're from a small town in Colorado."

"Is that far from here?" I ask. Everyone starts laughin'.

"Yeah, it's a few hundred miles from here."

I just glare at them. 'Fuck each and every last one of ya'll!"

I say thru clenched teeth, then storm off. I hear one of the new guys ask "What'da we say?"

I just keep going. I know I'm actin' childish, but Everyone at the damn fire, with the exception of the new guys, knows I'm not from around here. To me it was a honest question, but to them I just sound stupid. Normally I would've just said some smart ass remark and laughed right along with'em.

Not this time, no this time their laughin' pissed me right the fuck off, and hurt my feelings just a little. I'm around three miles down the beach from them, when I hear someone yellin for me.

"Scar!" I turn around to see Jacob runnin' my way.

I stop and wait for him to catch up, when he reaches me he doesn't say a word. Instead he just pulls me into his arms and holds me. A few minutes later, he pulls back to look at me.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Oh hell, Jake I don't know, shit I know I stormed off like a child, but there laughin pissed me off! Damn it I thought my question was a reasonable question, seein' how I don't know a fuckin' thing about the U.S."

"Till two months ago, I had never left Australia, I know a few things about America, but the fuckin' distance between the states is not one of THEM!"

By now I'm screamin' at him, I'm pacin' in front of him with fire comin' from my fingers. He just sits still and lets me get it out.

"EVERYONE AT THAT DAMN FIRE EXCEPT THE NEW WOLVES, KNEW THAT I DIDN'T KNOW SHIT, INSTEAD OF JUST ANSWERING THE DAMN QUESTION, THEY LAUGH AT ME LIKE I'M FUCKIN STUPID!" I release the fire that's comin' from my fingers into the trees and watch as they catch fire.

"Oh shit!, Scar put it out before you burn down all of La Push and Forks!"

"FUCK!"

I turn to the ocean behind me lift the water up and throw it into the fire. When I finally get the fire out I hit my knees crying. Jake comes over and wraps his arms around me.

"Ah, honey don't be upset, you didn't mean to do it and as far as those other fuckers are concerned, this also includes Jazz and I. Tell'em to go fuck themselves."

I wipe the tears from my eyes. "Jacob I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted that way, I know they didn't mean nothin', I acted like a ares. I'm gonna go back and apologize." I stand up to leave, but he stops me.

"Whoa, hold up, where you think you running off to?"

"Well, I'm gonna go say sorry to our friends and family, oh and Jazz also.."

He shakes his head, while smilin' at me. "Nope, you're coming with me."

"Really, and where are we goin'?" I ask while he pulls me further down the shore.

"Nowhere really, let's just say I'm kidnapping you."

"Ya know Jazz is gonna be pissed, when we don't come back." He stops and lets go of my hand.

"Ya know Scar, I'm really getting tired of this whole he's first, and I'm second bullshit I'm your mate just as much as he is. You know the worse part, you let it happen, if you love me as you claim you do, why do you let him throw that shit at me all the time, and make me feel like I have to hide being with my mate!"

I can hear the hurt in is voice and it fuckin' hurts to know I'm causin' him pain. _"He's right, even though Jasper is my true soul mate, the fates gave me Jake to love also it was for a reason." _

"Jake, I'm sor…." He shifts and runs into the woods.

"JACOB, WAIT!" I yell after him, but he just keeps runnin'.

"DAMN, IT!" I phase and run after him, I'm faster so I have no problem catchin' up to him. I can see him, just ahead I slow down so I don't run all over his ass.

_"JACOB, STOP!" _he skids to a screechin' halt.

_"PHASE, BACK!" _He just stands there, fighin' my command, I know the only reason he's even tryin' is cuz he pissed off, and being stubborn.

I snap my teeth at him. _"PHASE BACK, NOW!" _within seconds he's standin' in front of me naked as the day he was born. I change back, walk over to him and smack him upside his thick head.

"Ya know if you'd wait around long enough to hear, what someone has to say, things would be a lot easier for ya. I was gonna say, that I'm sorry for lettin' Jasper, get away with always puttin' ya behind him, I should have never told him the truth about the way our relationship worked."

"I didn't think he would, rub it in your face about him being first and you being the second to make my parents happy. I know it hurts for you to know that, but I couldn't lie to ya. I do agree with you, the reasons why or not, you are my mate and he needs to share equally, I'll be talkin' to him and though I can make no promises that he will stop, I will promise I won't let him get away with it."

"You have just as much right to my mind, body, and soul as he does second or not." He picks me up spins me around and attacks my lips with his.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that baby, that shit was really beginning to get to me." I smile

"I know baby."

"So, you still wanna get out of here?"

"Yup, I sure do, but let's not go home we'll just be interrupted, I suggest we go somewhere more private."

"Oh, really and where did you have in mind."

"Well Jake babe, I can take us anywhere in the world, so I was thinkin' Vegas."

"Honey we have no money."

"Says who? Jake I didn't say nothing about this cuz I didn't know how you'd take it, but when I mated Jasper and became part of the Whitlock/Cullen family, they um, well they set me up with my own account, I have money comin' out my damn ears now, and I haven't used it yet."

"I told'em I didn't want it, but Jazz was more than insistent that I take the one he set up for me and Carlisle just smiled and said That it was mine now and he had no use for it so I could let it sit there if I wanted, it belong to me. I can blink us to the house, get one of the cards I was given, then blink us to Vegas."

"Ok, let's go, but you might want to at least leave Jasper a note as to where we have gone or he will send in the fucking Armed Forces to bring us back."

I just laugh, and wrap myself around him. With a quick blink were in our room. "Jake, you get dressed while I grab my card and leave the note."

He walks off to the closet, while I go diggin' in my dresser drawer tryin' ta find one of those damn cards. "Found one, I'm gonna go downstairs now to leave the note."

"Ok, babe I'll meet ya down there."

I'm writin' the note when warm arms enclose around me. "I'm nearly done Jake, then we can go."

"That's good to hear," my eyes go wide ",but I ain't Jake." I spin around quickly, opening my mouth to holler for Jake, but he puts his hand over my mouth.

"Now, now we wouldn't want to alert Jacob, now would we, that could be very bad for him." I shake my head.

"Good girl, I'm gonna take my hand away from your mouth, and your gonna stay quite right." I nod and he removes his hand.

"What do you want, Jerome?"

"My dick in your mouth, but for now to talk." I growl at him.

"Shh, remember we don't want Jake knowin' I'm here."

"So, talk." I say thru clenched teeth.

"Scarlet, I want you to come with me, let me be yours and we can avoid all the heartache and devastation I intend to cause, unless you come with me now."

"Have you lost your fuckin' mind, I'm not goin' anywhere with you!"

"Scar, you're makin' a big fuckin' mistake."

"You don't get to call me Scar anymore, only the people I care about can call me that, and I'm not makin' a mistake, we'll over come whatever you have planed!"

"We'll see, you have no idea what I have in store for you and your mates, it's gonna be awesome."

"Get the fuck out of here Jerome."

"Oh, I'm leaving for now, but I want to leave you something to remember me by till then."

"I don't want anythin' you have."

"Ok, but I'm leaving it anyway."

"What is it?"

"This"

I hear a gunshot go off, then Jake yells. I tare myself from Jerome, and run up stairs, hearin' his mockin' laugh the whole way. I burst thru our bed room door. Jacob's layin' on the floor in a pool of blood, not movin'. I run to his side and forget everything that I am. I forget all the power I posess and revert to my human ways.

"Jake, baby please open your eyes." I say while puttin' pressure on the hole in his chest, he does.

"Hey, baby I think I've been shot." He says with a smile. I let out a strangled laugh. He cups my face.

"I love you."

"You're gonna be fine, Jake." I dig my phone from my pocket and press two.

"**Hello"**

"DADDY, COME HOME NOW, JACOB'S BEEN SHOT!" I scream into the phone then hang up. I don't need to wait for a response, I know he's comin'.

"Scar, I'm cold"

"Oh god, Jacob please fight don't leave me!" I'm crying so hard I can barely see.

"Oh, honey I ain't going nowhere."

I cradle him to me, I can feel his breathin' gettin' shallow and his heart beginnin' to beat faster. I hold him tighter to me and whisper to him

"Jake you can't leave me, we haven't got married yet, we haven't had that little girl we want so badly yet, please don't leave me." I feel him tryin' to pull back so I loosen my grip some.

He smiles up at me. "I'll be fine, I ain't going nowhere, I love you." I watch as his eyes slowly close and his breathing stops.

"No, no no no, Jake wake up, please wake up!" I start poundin' on his chest and screamin'.

"JAKE, WAKE UP BABY PLEASE WAKE UP!" Nothing

"NO, JACOB, NO!" I scream while shakin' my head. Everything begins to go black. I can hear footsteps comin' up the stairs, the door burst open someone screams.

"Scarlet!" The darkness over takes me as I wish for death.

**Cliff hanger I know it sucks, but will Jacob make it or not, you'll have to wait till august sorry. REMEMBER TO HAVE A GREAT SUMMER AND I'LL SEE YOU SOON.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I change my mind I decided to work during my Vacation so I'm back. Remember to review and be nice. I do not own any of the twilight characters. I only own my plot and characters**

**Chapter 22**

**Jasper's POV **

I stand to go after Scar, but Jake Stops me. "Jasper let me go after her, please."

I glare at him, but I sit back down, giving him my answer. I watch him run off after her. While I wait for their return, I try everything I can to keep my mind off what they could be doing. I hate the fact that they are together. I know that Jake is also her mate, but that doesn't stop me from hatin' the whole damn situation.

_"I mean come on I am her true mate, her real soul mate not him he was just a damn bribe to appease her parents."_

In the end no matter the why, he's still her mate. I either have to live with it or be without her. _"And I be dammed if I live without her!" _

I do my best to focus on something else. The conversations going on around me, the sound of the waves rushin' in, or the cracklin' of the wood as it burns to ash in the fire, that blazes in front of me. None of it works though. My mind keeps conjurin' up images of what Jake could be doing to my Scarlet.

_"If I don't get my mind off this I'm gonna go crazy!" _

I pull out my phone, and start goin' threw my songs, that Scar put on here. I want to listen to the damn song she chose for my ring tone . She done this to all of our phones. Each one of us have a different song as a ring tone representin' her, and how she feels about us. Mine's "Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers. She told me she chose this song, because not even time or death could stop our love.

I didn't really understand, till I listen to the whole damn thing. Now it's my favorite song, because it's true. Time goes by so slow, that it's hard to fathom that our love made it thru time and death. Jake's song is "She Drives Me Crazy" By The Fine Young Cannibals. I laughed when I heard that, cause that could apply to the both of us, but it works best for him. I'm quietly listenin' to our song.,when Peter comes over and sits down.

"You okay Jazz?"

"No Peter I'm not, I hate knowin' that Jacob fuckin' Black is out there doing god only knows what, with MY MATE!"

"Jasper man you can't keep doin' this shit, he is her mate too!" I go to speak, but he puts his hand up.

"I don't give a horses arse, if yer her true mate, and he's just a baby maker sent by god and fate to appease her parents, Jacob Black is her mate also! So get off yer fuckin' high horse and except it, or yer gonna lose her!"

I growl at him "I'm not gonna lose her, she loves me more, she'd never pick that damn dog over me!" He looks me in the eyes and says thru gritted teeth.

"Scar would _not _have to chose, cause I'd take her away from here and you before I'd let that happen. I would never allow her to go thru somethin' like that, I was born to protect, love, and make her happy and I'll be damned if I let you hurt her! I know what happens if ya die and don't want that to happen but I'd rather see her leave this earth, than to be hurt by ya. Her mate, my bother I don't really care, I'll see ya dead before you _or_ Jacob cause her pain!" I grab him by the collar, about to put my fist thru his face when.

_**"Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was crying, Daddy's hands were hard as steel when I done wrong"**_

"_That's Scarlet's ring tone for Carlisle, why is she callin' him?" _I drop Peter and turn my attention to Carlisle, just as he puts the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Sweetheart"

"**DADDY COME HOME NOW!, JACOB'S BEEN SHOT!" **

I run for home as fast as my feet will carry me. I can hear others behind me. When the house comes into view, I don't slow up. I jump thru our bedrooms open window. I land just as Carlisle bursts thru the bedroom door screamin' her name

"SCARLET!"_ "Damn that fucker's faster than I thought, guess when it comes to his baby girl he can really move." _

Carlisle moves for Jacob as I go for Scar, she's layin' across Jacob covered in blood. I gather her in my arms and begin to check her for injuries. I'm relieved to find she has none, that the blood belongs to Jake. I try to wake her, but with no effect.

"Carlisle she won't wake up!" He looks at me then to some of the others that have now arrived.

"Edward, Bella help Jasper!, Esme you and Rose get over here and help me!" Edward rushes over to us with Bella right behind.

"Jasper what happened!"

"I don't know, I checked her for injuries she doesn't have any that I can see, but she won't wake up!"

"Come on, we need to lay her down so I can check her better!"

"Not in here she doesn't need to wake up and see all this blood, lets take her to the guest room."

I make my way to the guest room, I lay down on the bed and lay her beside me. "Jasper your going to have to move, I can't check her with you practaly laying on her!" I let out a low growl

"Oh keep quite and move out of the way!" Bella growls out, I glare at her, but she stands her ground

"MOVE!" I get off the bed, but refuse to let go of her hand. I watch while Edward checks her from head to toe. Well mostly a few areas I let him know to over look.

"Jasper I have checked and done everything I can think of and I can not find anything physically wrong with her."

"Why doesn't she wake up then?"

"I don't know, if she had just fainted she would have been awake by now."

"I know that Edward!" I fall to my knees and lay my head on her hand.

"Baby, please wake up, you got to please!" I'm cryin' and blubberin' like a baby. I crawl onto the bed and wrap myself around her.

"Please baby, please wake up" I look up at Edward.

"Please go get Carlisle."

"Okay, Jazz" A few minutes later he comes back with Carlisle. Edward turns to him.

"I've done everything I can, but can't find anything wrong with her."

Carlisle comes over and checks her over. "He's right Jasper there's nothing physically wrong."

"Then what _is_ wrong!" He studies her some more

"Jasper I believe she's connected to Jacob."

"What in the hell does that mean?"

"The answer to that is simple." I turn to the new voice that has entered the room.

"Well, Peter please tell us then!" He moves forward.

"Until Jacob wakes up she will remain this way, she's healin' him."

"Of course!" We snap our heads toward Carlisle

"Uh, sorry It's just it makes sense now."

"What makes sense!" I growl out.

"How Jacob's still alive, by all medical standards he should be dead, the bullet went straight thru his heart, but he's stabilized and has begun to heal."

"Will this affect her in anyway, other than the whole sleepin' thing?"

"No, she'll be fine as soon as Jacob wakes up."

"Thanks, Peter."

"No problem, Jazz I think I'll go check on Jake, see if he's makin' any progress."

Edward, Bella and Carlisle follow Peter out of the room leavin' me with Scar. I lay here beside my mate wishin' that damn wolf would hurry up and wake so my mate would wake up too. I must have nodded off, because the next thing I know I hear yellin' comin' from our room. I gently unwrap myself from Scar and make my way to the room. I open the door and find Rose pinnin' Bella up in the corner.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Rose looks at me.

"I found Bella curled up next to Jacob, when I asked why she said Scar didn't deserve him that he belonged with her. I yelled at her, asking what about Edward, she said she loves Edward very much, but she chose the wrong one."

"Tell me it isn't true." I turn and Edward is standin' right behind me.

I move and let him pass. He walks over to where she is being pinned by Rose. "Tell me that Rose is lying Bella."

She looks up at him. "I'm sorry Edward it's true, I love you I do, but seeing Jake laying here on deaths bed I realize I made the wrong choice. I should have picked Jacob."

"Well Bella it doesn't matter now he belongs to Scarlet, plus he would never be with one of us and you know this."

She turns to me "You're wrong Jasper, Jake has been in love with me since we were kids, and his love for me only got stronger has we grew older. All I have to do is tell Jake that I made a mistake and I want us to have a chance. His love for me will cause him to look past what I've become and we can build our lives together."

Rose and I look at each other and burst out laughin'. Rose catches her breath and says

"Is that what you really think, you're delusional if you do, there's no way in hell Jacob would ever let go of Scarlet."

"Edward, I think it's best if you take Bella out of here before Scarlet and Jacob wake up. Scar might not be to happy with Bella's little confession." I say to him. He takes hold of Bella's hand.

"Lets go love."

"No, I need to stay with Jake."

"NO!, we're leaving now!" He pulls her from the room.

"Rose I'm goin' back to Scar."

"Okay, Jazz."

When I get back to Scar I curl up beside her. "Darlin' if you can hear me please wake up." I wait hopin' she will, but I know she won't not till Jake does. I bury my face in her neck and begin to feel sleep take me over. As I drift off, I wish for my Scar to be awake when I open my eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own any of the twilight characters just my own. Remember to review and be nice please! I have gotten a view reviews stating that thus far things have been unfair to Jacob, I will do my best to remedy that.**

**Chapter 23**

**Jacobs POV**

**2 days later**

_I'm running as fast as I can after Scarlet, but can't catch her. "Scarlet wait, please!" I yell out, she stops and turns to face me. She holds her hand out toward me, but the harder I try to reach her the further she gets. _

_"Jacob, come on baby keep tryin' , you can do it, run faster!" I push harder and harder, just as I'm with in a finger tips touch from her she disappears. _

I open my eyes to a blurry vision in front of me. "Scarlet?"

"No Jake , it's me Bella"

"Bella, what are you doing, where's Scar?"

"She's down the hall in the guest room, Jasper's been keeping her in there since he found her laying on you covered in blood."

"Oh god, please tell me she's alright!"

"She's fine Jake, it wasn't her blood."

"I need to see her." I pull myself slowly to my feet.

"Jacob, where are you going, you need to lay back down and rest."

"No, I don't Bella, what I need to do is go and see my mate."

I stagger out into the hallway, I try to walk but everything is spinning. "Dammit!"

Bella comes running out to me "Jake, baby what's wrong?"

"The whole damn house is spinning that's what's wrong."

"Let me help you."

She wraps her arms around my waist and we slowly make our way down the hall toward the guest room. Just as she's about to open the door it hits me. _"Did she just call me baby?" _

"Bella, hang on a sec, don't open the door just yet." I pull away from her and lean against the wall.

"Bella we need to talk."

"Okay babe, what's up?"

_"She did it again!"_

"Bella what the hell is going on, what's up with the baby and babe bullshit?" She smiles at me.

"Jake,I...well you see, I've changed my mind."

"You've changed your mind, about what?"

"Us."

"What do you mean us?"

"Ah, come on Jake you know exactly what I've changed my mind about. I made a big mistake, I want to be with you. You still love me I know you do, it doesn't matter that I'm a vampire. We can move past it."

I can't help but look at her crazy. _"Ha! Now she wants me, well to little to late." _

"Bella, does Edward know of your feelings?"

"Yes, he knows, but he doesn't know I'm here right now. We're all suppose to be out hunting, well except for Jasper. He's in there, with Scarlet. I doubled back, I wanted to be the first one you saw, when you woke up."

"Bella, if you had told me this 2 damn months ago, you would have made me the happiest wolf on the planet. But it's to late I'm in love with Scarlet, I want to be with her. Not you, not anymore."

I reach out to open the door, but she stops me. "Jacob, Scar doesn't deserve you and you don't need her. Sharing with Jasper for, forever come on, you don't need or deserve that. Jake look at me, I'm right here and you don't have to share. I can be all yours."

She puts her arms around me and leans up to kiss me. "Bella what are you doing?"

"What I should have done along time ago." I unwrap her arms from around my neck and gently push her away.

"No, I told you I love Scar, and I won't hurt her, I'm sorry Bells we can only ever be just friends."

The bedroom door flies open and standing there looking like the wolf she is, was my mate and she doesn't look to happy. She looks at Bella.

"Don't ya have a mate and husband, cousin?" Bella looks to the floor.

"Yes...yes I do."

"Ok, then please explain to me, why you are tryin' to take mine?" Bella looks up from the floor and right at Scar.

"Because I believe he belongs with me, someone he doesn't have to share. He's too sweet and good for that, he doesn't deserve this, nether does Jasper."

Scar's wolf form recedes and she turns looking sadly at me

"She's right Jacob, you don't deserve this or need it."

She turns behind her and looks at Jasper sitting on the bed. "And nether do you Jazz."

I take her by the arm and turn her to me. "What are you trying to say Scarlet?"

She reaches out and caresses my cheek. "What I"m trying to say is, that if you don't want this."

She points between the three of us. "Then I'm willing' to let ya go, if Bella can make you happy, then I set you free." I stand there just staring at her.

_"Has she lost her damn mind?!" _"Scarlet Cheyenne Wilson, have you gone fucking wacko?!"

"Jacob I..."

"NO!, I will not let you go Scarlet, I don't want Bella."

"Jake you did..." I cut her off again.

"You're right once apon a time I did, but not any more. You're my dream now, my everything. There is nothing or no one in this world I want more than you, I don't care that I have to share, I just want to be with you."

She throws herself at me and kisses me so damn good it gets my head to spinning all over again. When she finally lets me go I turn to Bella.

"Bella, I'm sorry we can't and won't be together, if you want we can be friends, nothing more."

"Ok, Jacob. Are you sure?" I smile.

"Couldn't be more positive." Bella looks at me.

"I won't give up Jake, you belong with me." I laugh.

"Don't bother, cause all you're gonna get is disappointment."

Scarlet smiles at Bella, then pulls me into the room and slams the door in her face. "Jake, baby are you..."

"No, do not ask that, I've already told you there's nothing I want more." Jasper comes up and wraps his arms around her and locks eyes with me.

"Jacob, I know I've been an asshole when it comes to sharin' Scar,but after ya got shot. I realized just how much you mean ta her. Bribe or not yer her mate too and I will do my best from now on not to be a dick, when it comes to the two of ya being together. You deserve her just as much as I do."

"Thanks, Jasper so no more first and second, just equals."

"Just, equals." I smile at him, then look down at my mate.

"You hear that, babe we're equals now." She smiles.

"So do you know what that means, sweetheart?"

"No."

"It means, we get to equally fuck the shit out of you." She squeals and starts backing up.

"Were ya going dralin'?" Jazz purrs at her.

She just smiles "I'm thinkin' maybe I'll go for a run, ya know seein' how I've been asleep for two days."

I stop stalking her "Why were you out of it for two days?" Jasper puts a hand on my shoulder.

"She's been healin' ya, if it wasn't for her you'd be dead the bullet went right thru yer heart."

"You did that for me?"

"Of course Jacob, I love you I couldn't let you die, not when I've just got you back." I reach out to her.

"Honey come here." She walks toward me and takes my hand. I pull her to me.

"Thank you."

I bend down and gently kiss her. Jasper comes up to her and begins to kiss her on the neck. I grab the back of her shirt and give a quick tug and off it comes. Jasper moves so I can back her up to the bed, once there I pick her up and toss her on to it. I look to Jasper and smile. He smiles back then winks. We both jump onto the bed, Scarlet yelps then starts to laugh. I take her face in my hands.

"Baby listen to me very carefully, I want you for all eternity and only you understand?" She nods. I start kissing her neck and begin to work my way down.

**Third person POV **

Jacob kisses his way down to her breast, he looks at her and grins. "Honey, you're still wearing to many clothes." Scarlet giggles at him.

"Then do somethin' about it." He grins.

"With pleasure."

He begins to slowly trace circles up her stomach, when he reaches her bra he hooks a finger under the front and pulls. Jacob tosses it somewhere over his shoulder.

"There, now we need to do something about these shorts and panties that are blocking our way to that beautiful pussy."

"I can solve that little problem." Jasper answers.

With a flick of his wrist, Scarlet's shorts and panties are laying on the floor in pieces. "Darlin' your absolutely breath takin'." Jasper whispers.

Seeing their mate laying naked and ready for them something primal and animal like comes over Jasper and Jacob. With his eyes now black as coal, Jacob pulls her close and gently caresses her neck with his nose, taking in her fragrance. Jasper grabs her hand stands up and takes her with him. He closes one hand vigorously around her neck, while the other grips her ass. He pauses for a sideways smile and a wink before pulling her closer for a long deep kiss. Jacob steps to them and presses his naked body against her back, still sniffing her neck and hair. Together they toile and wallow in an UN-human trio of passion filled beastliness.

Jacob roars thru the sexual scented room as he positions himself behind his bent over Scarlet. His roar could be heard for miles in the dark night. Jasper finds it hard to control his fangs as he places his well cursed and hairless vampire member into her mouth, for her sucking pleasure as Jacob has his way with her. Jacob aggressively thrusts into Scar, while slowly digging his now exposed claws into her hips. Small drops of blood begin to glide down Scarlet's sides, causing her eyes to glow the purest, brightest gold you've ever seen. The beast within her roars,as she tares herself from Jacob's hold on her. She springs forward and pins Jasper to the wall, digging her claws into the wall, she mounts her Vampire mate. The beast within Jacob, not wanting to be left out stalks up behind her and rams his cock in her ass. Their roars can be heard thru out the night as they mark each other and climax in pure ecstasy. Coming down from their high the exhausted group falls to the floor, the males pull their mate gently to them, and wrap themselves around her as they fall asleep smiling._  
_

**I'm sorry the sex scene is in 3rd person's pov, as hard as I tried I just couldn't do what I wanted in their pov's sorry oh and I apologize now if the scene offends any body I tried**


End file.
